Lo Más Preciado
by Dearest-chan
Summary: RECUERDOS PERDIDOS... INUXKAG-UP! CAPS 19!
1. Chapter 1

Olits!!! A todos, soy Dearest-chan y éste es el primer fic que escribo y público (tengan piedad de MI), para mi es bastante nuevo todo esto porque hace como un año que se de la existencia de los fic y de hay que me he vuelto una fanática de ellos, más bien toda la literatura en general me gusta pero esto me apasiona de sobre manera. La verdad, es que tengo muchas más ideas de fic alternativos pero primero quería probar con uno de la serie para ir "calentando motores" y "soltando el lápiz"como se dice por acá.

Importante: Lamentablemente, los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de nuestra querida Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sólo por diversión, y sin fines de lucro.

PS: Antes de comenzar esta historia quería decirles que me he basado en algunos hechos ocurridos en el manga como la muerte de Kikyô y uno de los últimos ataques que ha adquirido la Tessaiga, llamado "Riuujin no Tessaiga", este ataque consiste en utilizar los remolinos de energía demoníaca (meidou) en contra del enemigo.

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 1:"Lo más Preciado"

------

Su destreza con el arco era notoria, sólo bastó con tomar la ballesta de su carcaj y apuntar directo hasta al ser que llenaba de odio y maldad aquella esfera sagrada que tantas desgracias había traído… dio un profundo suspiro mientras su vista mística se fijaba como la mira de un francotirador en la malvada presencia de Naraku… Un cálido resplandor violáceo rodeaba su presencia, concentrándose en la flecha, derramando sus heredados poderes de sacerdotisa en la punta filosa…

El hanyou la observó desde la distancia, sus pupilas ambarinas se fijaron en ella con una extraña mezcla entre amor y confianza… y por un instante, a su mente vino la imagen de la primera vez en que la vio hace poco menos de un año… ella en frente de él, asegurando que su nombre era Kagome y no el de la antigua sacerdotisa que él pensaba… Una sonrisa lacónica se dibujo en su rostro varonil mientras volvía a la realidad y miraba hacía el frente, donde estaba el causante de todos sus problemas… aferró sus garras en el estoque de su katana, preparándose para lo que venía y esperando a que ella realizara el ataque antecesor al suyo propio…

Cuando su energía y almas purificadoras se canalizaron en el arco sagrado, la joven miko soltó la saeta, la cual dio la impresión de ir lentamente hasta su objetivo… el hombro derecho de aquel ser despiadado. Sus pupilas castañas y profundas buscaron la figura roja que estaba a metros de ella. Lo observó de perfil notando su imponente presencia y el semblante que se había hecho tan varonil, lo vio preparar su postura dispuesta a atacar mientras fruncía el ceño y luego, lanzaba el ataque que se unificaría a la flecha purificadora del arco de Azusa…

.-¡Riuujin no Tessaiga!-. Exclamó con la voz profundamente ronca mientras el meidou arrasaba con todo a su paso. La flecha se insertó precisa en el lugar deseado… el hombro derecho de Naraku, una pequeña esfera ennegrecida salió expulsada del malvado ser, en tanto el ataque de Tessaiga destrozaba su campo de energía y el interior de este, evitando cualquier tipo de regeneración…

Hubo un largo silencio, el polvo y la humadera dejados por el ataque cegaron a los presentes por tormentosos instantes, sus vistas nubladas tanto como por el cansancio como por el ataque potenciaron su inquietud y esperaron expectantes, rogando en silencio por que su objetivo hubiera sido cumplido.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado observaron el lugar, sus corazones contraídos en aceleradas palpitaciones de expectación comenzaron a relajarse, volviendo a su ritmo pausado… Se podría decir que aquella asquerosa masa verdosa eran los únicos vestigios del tal Naraku, o es lo que ellos pensaron y quisieron creer…

-Kagome, ¡ve por la perla!- gritó InuYasha, en tanto culminaba su ataque definitivo.

La joven asintió y corrió, sin mirar atrás, hacia la poderosa joya, la cogió entre sus dedos delgados, purificando su esencia maligna al momento que su piel pura hacía contacto con la joya, gracias a la luz que Kikyô dejo en la perla antes de morir…

InuYasha enterró su espada colosal en el suelo rocoso de la cueva que había sido el escenario de tan definitoria batalla y cayó de rodillas, vencido por el cansancio y las heridas que no dejaban de sangrar. Se sostuvo firmemente al mango de su colmillo que aún permanecía transformado, mientras sus rodillas continuaban inmovilizadas en el áspero suelo.

-Al fin ha terminado-. Murmuró en un suspiro agotado.

Su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada y la vista se le nublaba, pronto perdería el conocimiento debido al agotamiento de su cuerpo sobre humano. Buscó con preocupación a la muchacha que había luchado a su lado. La vio acercarse lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba, llevaba la perla en sus manos con un sereno rostro cubierto de polvo y pequeños rasguños. Se sintió más aliviado, ella estaba bien y a salvo, jamás se hubiera perdonado que Naraku le hubiera hecho algo; Pareciera que fue ayer cuando despertó y se encontró con ella. Aquella extraña muchacha que destruyó la perla que él tanto añoraba; Cientos de fragmentos que se dispersaron por todo el Japón, uniéndolos en una mágica y casi interminable aventura.

Parpadeo buscando vislumbrar las figuras de sus demás compañeros entre la niebla que se acumulaba en sus orbes. Cerró los ojos… pronto caería al suelo. Pero que importaba, todo había terminado…

-INUYASHA!!!- La voz exaltada de la joven miko lo trajo de nuevo a sus cabales, sólo para encontrarse de frente con una mortal realidad…. Una extraña extensión verdosa con la forma de una lanza…

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron enormemente. No alcanzaría a esquivarlo, ni siquiera podía mover las piernas. Era su fin.

------

Condensó toda la energía que le quedaba en ese último ataque en el que él también moriría, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, odiaba a InuYasha y sí muriendo lograba su objetivo de eliminarlo, no había problema, lo aceptaba y con gusto, ya habría tiempo de reencarnarse una vez más. Adoptó una última y nueva forma de una larga y filosa extensión, sin inicio o fin, sólo una verdosa y puntiaguda lanza. Desaparecería al instante en que atravesara el pecho de ese Hanyou que no había hecho más que fastidiarlo desde que se fusionó con Onigumo.

-¡Te llevaré al infierno conmigo InuYasha!- fue lo único que resonó en la mente maligna de aquel ser despiadado. Sus doradas esferas se contrajeron antes de recibir el inevitable impacto que de seguro le arrebataría la vida.

------

No lo permitiría, su corazón latió fuerte y el alma le dolió, no soportaría verlo morir. Sin más dudas en su cabeza y limitándose a su instintivo deseo de proteger a la persona amada, corrió; corrió desesperada, con un esfuerzo sobre humano para llegar a evitar la tragedia. Notando que no tenía nada con que impedir el mortal ataque, más que con su propio cuerpo…y no dudó al pensarlo. Sólo se interpuso entre su amado y "la cosa" que intentaba arrebatarle la vida.

------

Una ráfaga de viento cargado de un olor a sangre mezclado con una fragancia demasiado familiares, hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que el suelo que pisaba se dividiera bajo sus pies, dejándolo caer a un vacío aterrador.

-¿K-k…Kagome…?- mencionó su nombre con temor, presintiendo lo peor. Mientras sus ojos cegados por el cansancio intentaban encontrar a la dueña de aquel nombre desgastado por sus labios. Rogando en su interior por que aquello nada de lo que se estaba gestando fuera cierto, pero…

Una parte de la extensión que instantes atrás había intentado matarlo, la vio saliendo airosa por la delgada espalda de la joven. Sus rizados cabellos, ahora más largo que en el inicio de su viaje, agitándose por el impacto, sus finas piernas cayendo al suelo, sus brazos estirados de lado a lado en símbolo de protección y su blanca blusa escolar, ahora cubierta por un liquido profundamente carmín, tibio y vital.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero para InuYasha los segundos en que el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba, se le hicieron eternos. La vio caer hacia atrás por el impacto recibido y aún, sin asimilar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, en un acto de protección formado por la costumbre, logró tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que su femenina figura se estrellara contra el suelo.

Todos lo ahí presentes que ya se encontraban conscientes luego de la ardua batalla, observaron paralizados la trágica escena en que su amiga y compañera era brutalmente atravesada por una lanza verdosa… Sus gritos fueron ahogados por la impresión, sus mentes quedaron en la nada, sin responder a los movimientos, sólo se quedaron quietos y en silencio en las mismas posiciones. Observando con espanto, lo que sabían, eran sus últimos minutos de vida…

- ¿Ka…Kagome?- musitó con voz temblorosa.

-Inu…InuYasha- fue falsamente tranquilizador escuchar su voz, aún estaba conciente, su respiración era débil y sus parpados luchaban por mantenerse erguidos.

.-InuYasha…yo…-.

-Shhh…no hables…tranquila, estoy aquí…todo va estar bien- Como le costaba hablar, sentía como su garganta se secaba hasta sentir ardor, como su pecho se comprimía en un nudo que lo asfixiaba y como sus ojos luchaban por retener las lágrimas que insistían en salir de aquellas orbes color miel. Al verla en ese estado, cubierta de sangre, toda su coraza; esa que muchas veces se interponía ocultando sus sentimientos, su carácter duro e irascible, su orgullo, todo; todo su mundo… se desplomó.

Faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero era aún más importante por el hecho de que aquel día era el que indicaba el cumplimiento de dos años desde que conoció a InuYasha. Se sonrió al recordarlo, sólo habían pasado dos años desde el comienzo de su travesía y parecía que había sido una eternidad, una agradable eternidad… Recordó que aún mantenía la perla en una de sus manos, ya que a pesar del fuerte impacto no la había soltado…

- Inu…Yasha, mira…- levantó su mano derecha que caía sobre su ensangrentado vientre y la abrió lentamente mostrando un rosa resplandor- La perla…la Shikon no tama al fin está completa…ahora podrás…podrás cumplir tu deseo… Cualquier deseo- musitó la joven, mostrando en sus labios una tenue y cálida sonrisa.

Sintió que desfallecería, el corazón se le detuvo al igual que su agitada respiración y hasta allá afuera la brisa pareció detenerse ante aquellas palabras que le partieron en dos el corazón. ¿Cómo demonios era posible?, ella estaba muriendo y aún así se alegraba porque él estaba cumpliendo su sueño, aún así, ella pensaba en su felicidad…Se sintió el peor ser sobre la tierra, por haberla arriesgado de ese modo, peor que el mismo Naraku. La rabia, la impotencia y un dolor extremadamente agudo en su corazón, como sí mil agujas se le clavaran hasta matarlo… y ya no pudo contenerlas, sus lágrimas salieron expulsadas en un desgarrador sollozo.

- ¡Baka! ¡Que estás diciendo! …¡Eso no me importa! ¡La perla no me importa!...-. Exclamó entre lágrimas, agitado, mientras presionaba la palma de la joven, empuñándola con sus garras que temblaban por las emociones, ocultando entre sus delgados dedos la famosa perla, dándole a entender de forma desesperada que ahora, eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada, el tiempo se le estaba acabando. No quería morir, de alguna manera mantenía la ilusión de que, cuando todo acabara, ellos estarían juntos para siempre. Pero no quería atormentarlo con esos pensamientos, sabía como estaba sufriendo, y no soportaba el verlo así.

Aproximó su mano izquierda hasta la empapada mejilla del muchacho y la acarició con suavidad, intentando eliminar con su pulgar las lágrimas derramadas.

-Mi querido InuYasha,…yo…yo…- Él levanto su mirada al sentir el tacto frío de la piel femenina para encontrarse con esas pupilas castañas que le contemplaban con dulzura y preocupación. Preparándolo a lo que se venía, pero que él insistía en ni pensarlo si quiera.

.-…Ya no te esfuerces Kagome, iremos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para que te curé, ya verás que te pondrás bien…-. No quería dejarla hablar, presentía que era su despedida y de sólo pensarlo enloquecía.

Kagome pareció no escucharlo, cada segundo que pasaba perdía más sus sentidos, apenas veía al hanyou y ya casi perdía la sensibilidad de su tacto. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerle saber sus sentimientos antes de partir.-yo…todo esté tiempo…yo…yo siempre…-.

Entonces su corazón se quebró en un segundo, se estaba despidiendo, sentía el olor a muerte, escuchó como los latidos de su pequeño corazón, que de algún modo estuvieron calmando su peor temor, eran más escasos y casi imperceptibles para sus agudos sentidos. Cayó en la desesperación y el tormento. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar muriendo, no podía dejarlo, que sería de él, simplemente no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella...sin Kagome…

-¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!!-.Exclamó entre sollozos que salpicaron como rocío tibio en el rostro helado de la muchacha, mientras sus garras se aferraban a la fría mano posada en su mejilla, como de alguna forma reteniendo ya, la indiscutible partida, sucumbiendo ante más lágrimas que no cesaban su caer…

- ¡Por favor no me dejes!...Tu prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado…lo recuerdas…por favor… ¡Kagome!- le rogó angustiado, él momento que se prometió a sí mismo y a ella que jamás se repetiría, estaba frente a sus narices matándolo por dentro.

-te amo…- Dejó escapar la voz en murmullo imperceptible casi como un estertor de su último suspiro y sus parpados cayeron pesados sobre sus pupilas mientras que un sueño profundo la arrastraba a una tranquilizante oscuridad, durmiéndola por la eternidad…

Kagome había muerto…

-Ka… ¿Kagome?... ¿Qué pasa Kagome?, vamos despierta… no me hagas esto… por favor… ¡Kagome!- Su voz era entrecortada por los sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta. La mecía de un lado a otro esperando una respuesta. Sabía que nada de eso sucedería, pero la desesperación pudo más que su conciencia, negando obsesivamente de que aquello pudiera estar ocurriendo, ella tenía que estar viva. "Lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida por el cansancio de la batalla. Sí, tiene que ser eso… cierto, tiene que ser eso… tiene que serlo". Quería pensar eso, pero sólo olía a sangre y ella no respiraba, los labios de la joven tomaban un color blanquecino y sus ojos no se abrían… y entonces, volvía a la cruda realidad de la que intentaba huir. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos, tratando de despertar de una pesadilla interminable.

Hasta en sus últimos momentos de existencia Naraku fue capaz de arrebatarle lo que más amaba, de nuevo no había podido proteger lo más importante para él…

Lo más preciado…

-¡¡¡KAGOMEEEE!!!- Un grito que desgarraría a la más poderosa garganta, retumbo como un fuerte eco en la cueva donde había sido la lucha. Y hundió su rostro mojado en su cuello. Aspiro esa dulce fragancia a cerezos, el aroma de sus cabellos que tanto le agradaban... Enredó sus garras en las mechas de ébano, empapando con el roció de sus lágrimas las hebras azabaches.

Sus amigos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido como simples espectadores, se acercaron lentamente al semi-demonio que aún permanecía con el rostro oculto en el cuello de la muchacha; sollozando en silencio, pronunciando entre susurros y respiraciones entrecortadas el nombre de ella; una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Miroku iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando palabras secas salieron de los labios de aquel dolido hanyou.

-Por favor, podrían….podrían dejarme sólo… con ella- El flequillo le cubría los ojos, ocultándole su fúnebre mirada y las lágrimas derramadas a los presentes.

Asintieron, comprendían perfectamente su dolor, ellos estaban igual.

–Te estaremos… esperando afuera- Lo entendían, quizás el nunca lo admitiría, pero la amaba, entendían perfectamente lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido, y aunque quizás ni él mismo lo supiera, sabían perfectamente que Kagome era su vida y sin ella, él se quedaba vacío.

Espero a que Sango y Miroku salieran… Cuando notó que estaba sólo, depositó a la chica en el suelo. Con extremada delicadeza, como si el cuerpo inerte de ella fuera de la más fina pieza de porcelana. Envainó su espada y se quito el ahori carmesí, mezclado con su sangre y la de ella. La arropó en la tela para luego tomarla entre sus brazos, procurando que las extremidades no colgaran. La llevó consigo hasta el oscuro fondo de la cueva, se sentó y apoyo su espalda contra la pared rocosa y atrajo el cuerpo frío de la muchacha hasta su pecho, intentando brindarle calor… un calor que jamás volvería a tener.

La observo con ternura, recorrió su pálido rostro estremeciéndose de dolor, una hebra de cabello caía libremente por una de las mejillas, que ya no poseían esas vitales pinceladas rosadas. Con sus garras se lo quito con suavidad procurando no dañar su fina piel y lo puso tras su oreja. Su palma volvió a la mejilla sin vida y la acarició sintiéndola helada al tacto.

- Perdóname…yo jamás…jamás me lo perdonaré-. Sus dedos llegaron hasta los flequillos graciosos de su frente a la cual le brindo una nueva caricia.

- Yo…yo nunca había confiado en alguien y tú y tú arriesgaste todo por mi…incluso tu propia vida- un sollozo le impidió continuar.- no podré seguir si tú…si tú no estás a mi lado…-. Su palma se posó en la otra mejilla y le sonrió con tristeza.

- Quizás, es tarde…tú alcanzaste a decir tus sentimientos pero…pero no me dejaste a mí decir los míos-. Sus dedos bajaron hasta sus labios, en una dulce caricia.

- Kagome… yo también…yo- su palma volvió a la primera mejilla y su rostro se acerco hasta el de ella, separado por escasos milímetros.

-yo te amo…- y su boca se posó en los fríos labios amoratados de la joven. Los rozó en un sutil acto buscando calor, luego profundizo aquel beso que jamás sería correspondido. Se ahondo en ellos con desesperación, temiendo el momento de dejarlos, ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que nuevamente quemaban su rostro.

Se separó lentamente de ellos, con la mirada perdida en unos ojos que nunca se abrirían, buscando con frustración aquellos orbes castaños, de sereno mirar y alegría.

No sabía cuando, como, ni donde había sucedido, quizás desde que la conoció o fue semanas después de la muerte de Kikyô cuando por fin comprendió, se había enamorado de Kagome. No porque fuera la reencarnación de Kikyô, no porque su rostro le recordará a ella, no como una segunda opción, porque en realidad ella siempre había sido la primera y Kikyô lo sabía mejor que nadie… Es verdad, claro que siempre amaría a Kikyô, nunca la olvidaría…Ella fue y será la primera mujer a la que amo. Pero, muchas cosas habían pasado, el tiempo y variadas situaciones le hicieron darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar bajo una coraza de orgullo y torpeza. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, un sentimiento tan profundo e inexplicable que a veces lo sacaban de sus casillas. Nunca había confiado, nunca había amado a alguien de esa manera, con la misma devoción y locura… Un sentimiento tan diferente a lo que sentía por Kikyô… Una confianza pura, sin resentimientos, sin venganzas, sin dudas, sin miedos o temores, sólo infinito amor, esa era la única receta que ella había utilizado para sanar una a una todas su heridas y sin percatarse, cautivar su dormido corazón, transformándolo en una persona amable y dócil. Kagome con su cariño y amor había sido capas de todo eso y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo, no fue capaz de decir lo que su corazón gritaba cada vez que ella estaba a su lado, sin poder decirle que la amaba, que lo había comprendido, ella era la única que ocupaba y ocuparía su corazón…

-¿Que haré sin ti ahora?...- su rostro pareció desencajado- ¡Maldición!, ya estoy arto de todo esto… lo único que hubiera deseado es haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba… pero ni siquiera eso me dejaste… ¡Baka!- La regañó con la voz quebrada aguantando un sollozo que igualmente se le escapo por más que mordió sus labios. La miró atentamente como si estuviera evaluando algo…

- Una vez dije que siempre estaría a tu lado… y lo voy a cumplir…- su mirada se endureció y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, estrujándola en un abrazo profundo y arrebatado, casi estrujándola con sus brazos mientras besaba sus cabellos sedosos con ternura. Y luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, la depositó en el suelo con suavidad envolviéndola en la tela de su ahori. Desenvainó su espada sin trasformarla y la apunto directo a su corazón. Estaba tan cegado por la angustia y el dolor de su perdida que la única solución que su dolida alma encontró fue morir con ella. Se olvido de toda solución posible, de todas formas si ella no estaba a su lado sería como estar muerto en vida, así que nada importaba.

Apretó la empuñadura con firmeza y cerro sus ojos. Una última y pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y desembocó en su mentón para caer entre las frías manos de la joven que yacía inerte en el suelo.- Pronto me reuniré contigo…Kagome- Decididamente, sin titubeos acercó velozmente la espada a su corazón, seria una estocada rápida y limpia que lo mandaría al otro mundo en cuestión de segundos…

Continuará…

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció…? Lo sé je-je -je soy una malvada, he asesinado a mi personaje favorito de la serie, pero es que era necesario, creo que esa es la única forma de que Inu se de cuenta de lo que realmente significa Kagome para él. Por eso dicen "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…". En el próximo episodio habrá una solución a este gran lío… ¿InuYasha morirá por seguir a Kag-chan?..._uyuyui_, la verdad, es que no tenía pensado colocarlo tan dramático, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, aunque tengas planeado algo, siempre terminas cambiándolo.

Bien, ahora me voy no sin antes mencionarles que para cualquier cosita que me quieran decir mándemela en reviews que son nuestra única paga. Besos a todos y espero que sigan leyendo y acompañándome en esta historia que me ha estado dando vueltas por muchisisimo tiempo….,


	2. Chapter 2

Jejejeje y aki estoy de nuevo, en marcha con un nuevo episodio…jujuju ke pasará ahora...

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 2: "Preludio de un Encuentro"

------

Corría a gran velocidad esquivando los árboles que le cercaban el camino, las amplias mangas de su traje se agitaban en el viento y sus ojos profundos y dorados escudriñaban el lugar buscando un refugio para una de las noches que más detestaba, la noche más oscura dentro del ciclo lunar.

.-Maldición-. Masculló mordiéndose el labio…. El ocaso era inclemente y eso lo mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo y con un humor de perros. Detestaba estas situaciones en las que se sentía tan vulnerable…Percibía como poco a poco sus sentidos se iban debilitando, pero aún así pudo oler la lluvia, que creía no tardaría en caer…

Un trueno resonó con fuerte estruendo en el lugar mientras intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia inclemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dorados destellaban maquiavélicos en la oscuridad. Por lo menos el gran roble que había escogido para pasar la noche sería de gran ayuda debido al esplendoroso follaje otoñal que poseía. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Un ruido de pisadas lo alertó junto con un potente aroma a sangre que le llegó directo a las narices. Se volteó y observó con precaución, ocultándose tras el grueso tronco que le sirvió de escondite…

.-Una sacerdotisa…-. Murmuró perdido en las facciones de la muchacha, que a sus ojos le pareció bella. Aún así no pudo evitar el preguntarse porque estaba tan ensangrentada y sucia, se notaba que había luchado arduamente, por el respirar agitado de su pecho, se veía agotada… Un nuevo trueno resonó y todo su cuerpo crujió abstrayéndolo de la mujer.

. – ¡Maldición!...Esta sucediendo -. Sentía las contracciones de su musculatura, como sus colmillos y garras desaparecían al igual que las orejas que se alzaban expectantes sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron de un profundo dorado a un azul ceniciento, y sus cabellos plateados se volvieron de un negro ébano tan oscuro como una noche sin luna… Se quedó quieto atento a la miko que pareció haberlo notado…

.- ¿Piensas seguir escondido?...-.

------

Una nueva piedrecilla se incrusto en sus pies y ella volvió a caer de bruces al suelo. El aguacero inclemente caía sobre ella humedeciendo sus cabellos azabaches, empapando su rostro sonrosado por las lágrimas que no cesaban su caer. La piel le ardía y se sentía tan cansada, tan confundida y temerosa…

Se levantó del suelo, intentando darse fuerzas a si misma… ¡No! No debía de rendirse, su familia entera había dado la vida por ella, rendirse ahora sería como defraudarlos… y defraudarse a ella misma…

Consiguió estabilizarse y seguir con su huída, las heridas de sus pies le hacían cojear y trastabillar a ratos, pero aún así continuaba con su loca carrera… aún podía sentir la energía de aquellos malvados seres, sus poderes espirituales se lo decían, andaban cerca y la buscaban…

Unas nuevas emanaciones espirituales la alertaron y sus profundos ojos castaños cristalizados por sus lágrimas se fijaron en el frente con atención, su ceño se contrajo en una mueca imperceptible al encontrarse de frente con un pequeño bosque que se veía a lo lejos y que destilaba variadas luces de colores casi como un manto de auroras nocturno. Sus facciones alteradas por el nerviosismo se dilataron, al meditar una opción que parecía acertada.

Cuando ingresó en el lugar percibió los rescoldos de un grandioso poder espiritual, notó los trozos de demonios esparcidos por el suelo y una que otra flecha rota…

.-Una sacerdotisa estuvo aquí…-. Murmuró, eso era bueno, con tantas emanaciones de poder espiritual y el olor a cadáveres, sería fácil perder el rastro de esos ogros… ahora sólo debía buscar un refugio para pasar la noche y luego vería…

------

Encendió una fogata para calentar el lugar. Ahhh, como detestaba esto de ser un simple humano, por lo menos como hanyou el frío no era un problema… Se acercó al calor del fuego y restregó sus manos en busca tibieza…

.-También quieres la perla de Shikon…-. Las palabras de la miko resonaron en la cueva como un eco y él hasta creyó que ella estaba allí, pero eso era imposible. Aún recordaba sus palabras y la pequeña conversación que tuvieron antes de que ella se desmayara y él, practicante, saliera huyendo en busca de un nuevo refugió al verse descubierto en el anterior… bien, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, lo realmente importante ahora era esa extraña joya que la miko había nombrado, tenía un gran presentimiento con aquella perla, uno que le decía que gracias a ella solucionaría todos sus problemas…

.-Así que la Shikon no Tama…-. Murmuró y en sus ojos se extendió un extraño brillo casi maquiavélico… -Kikyô… ¿creo que así la llamaron?...-.

.-Ayúdame, por favor…-. Una voz suave lo sacó drásticamente de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con unos grandes y expresivos orbes castaños que lo observaban con súplica desde el umbral de la cueva. Se levantó sin saber porque y su corazón dio un vuelo al verla caer de forma lenta… no supo como llegó hasta ella y la alcanzó a sostener justo antes de que se estrellara con el suelo... El aroma dulce a cerezos invadió la cueva al igual que a sus dormidos sentidos humanos que a duras penas captaron una fragancia que le pareció exquisita… ¿y familiar?... La tomó entre sus brazos, como hipnotizado por el rostro que observó de perfil, la piel pálida y suave que le pareció de la más fina porcelana, las mejillas como dos rosetones, el flequillo graciosos sobre su frente y el cabello azabache que caía como cascada sobre uno de sus hombros… La dejó cerca de la fogata y extendió su cuerpo sobre unas pieles que él mismo había pensado en utilizar. La joven seguía inconsciente y él sólo atinó a quedarse ahí mirándola embobado. Sin lugar a dudas ella era bastante parecida a la otra sacerdotisa, que hasta por un memento creyó que era la misma miko. Ya, luego, de haber asimilado las diferencias entre ambas mujeres, continúo su inspección silenciosa aprovechando la inconsciencia de la joven pero sin ser realmente conciente de sus propios actos… Su mirada opaca se detuvo abrupta en las lágrimas secas de las mejillas… Arrugó el ceño, esto no se lo esperaba… de seguro, algo muy malo le había sucedido a ella… Su vista se deslizó por las magulladuras que tenía ella en variadas partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que más le sorprendieron fueron las de sus pies, sus talones estaban destrozados, como si hubiera corrido grandes distancias a descalzas… ¿Por qué?... su ceño se contrajo aún más, esto no le gustaba nada y sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba "compartiendo" con una mujer, una mujer humana y se estaba preocupando por ella, que ingenuo…. Malditos sentimientos humanos, se dijo… más a pesar de ello, se preguntó, que hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado en su faceta de hanyou cuando ella se apareció… ¿le hubiera pedido ayuda?... Naaah, que va, ni en sus más locos sueños, de seguro y la muy tonta hubiera salido corriendo espantada…

Bueno, en fin, la cosa es que ella ya estaba ahí y eso sí era realmente un problema…

No es que le importara mucho la vida de la joven, pero se conformaría con hacer una "buena acción" con ella, más bien, sus instintos humanos se lo exigían… ahhh, como detestaba esto de ser vulnerable…

Le vendó los pies con un poco de tela que rasgó de la misma yukata de la joven sin nada dedicación, a decir verdad, no puso mucho empeño, pero por lo menos se cercioró de que las vendas quedaran bien firmes… bueno, estaba listo, ahora solo tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar para pasar lo que quedara la noche sin ser interrumpido… bien, a lo menos este bosque parecía seguro.

Justo cuando comenzaba a levantarse para irse de una buena vez una mano delgada se aferró de la tela colgante de las mangas de su ahori, reteniéndolo con suavidad… El hombre de inmediato dio un respingo y su mirada se posó con escrutinio en la mujer que yacía recostada sobre las pieles… ¿había despertado?

La mirada castaña se posó sobre él con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo dilucidar pero que le provocaron una agradable calidez.

.-Muchas… gracias…-. Dijo ella con la voz debilitada asiendo referencia a las heridas que habían sido curadas. Él por su parte arrugó la frente y su garganta pareció resecarse. Por un momento esa voz se le hizo tan familiar… dulce, suave, cálida… Giro la cabeza de una lado a otro, no, ¿qué rayos le pasaba para pensar tanta estupidez…? Sin embargo, aún así, estaba sorprendido, nunca había recibido las "gracias" de nadie en su vida… La miró como si la estudiara, tratando de ver a través del alma de esta mujer que por alguna razón se le hacía extraña, le molestaba su amabilidad y la embriagadora fragancia que despedía envolviendo sus sentidos, a pesar de ser un simple humano, la captaba perfectamente. – ¡"Maldición!"-. En qué estaba pensado, ella sólo era una mujer que lo veía como un humano, que estúpido había sido, que hasta había olvidado su miserable apariencia… de seguro, en otras circunstancias lo que ella menos le hubiera dado habrían sido las "gracias"… pensó con sorna al verse debilitado por el agradecimiento de alguien.

Observó los ojos grises y azulados que la observaban con reticencia, cómo si la estuviera analizando. Por un momento hasta pudo sentir una extraña emanación de él, ¿una energía demoníaca…? No, eso era imposible, el era un humano, sus sentidos debían estarle jugando una mala pasada… Bueno, y ahora qué, porque este tipo no decía nada… se mordió el labio, no le gustaba para nada la forma descarada en que la observaba, era como si la estuviera analizando, en busca de algo… iba a decir algo, para romper el incomodo silencio, pero el señor estatua se decidió a hablar, silenciándola…

.- ¡Keh!, no es nada… no creas que lo hice por gusto…-. Masculló molesto, con el veneno en sus palabras y la arrogancia en la voz. La verdad, es que estaba harto, primero una sacerdotisa… y ahora, esta chiquilla que le provocaba un revoltijo de emociones que prefería obviar… es que acaso no podía pasar una noche sin luna, tranquilo y sin ser molestado. Así que finalmente terminó descargando su malestar con ella, y por alguna razón no sintió nada gratificante en su ego al ver el rostro pasmado de ella, herido y hasta… triste… Una mueca de desagrado más bien contra si mismo y la situación salió de sus labios mientras giraba el rostro en una especie de despreció contra la mujer, no, no tendría compasión con ella, nadie la había tenido con él y estaba casi seguro que en otra situación ella tampoco la tendría por ser él un hanyou…

El enlace por el que ella lo tenía sostenido se debilitó hasta soltarlo completamente, bien, con esto las cosas habían quedado claras y no había nada más que hablar, el no era él "señor amabilidad" y ahora tenía que hacer muchas cosas importantes, como buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche sin ser fastidiado, si es que eso era posible… Se dispuso a partir no sin antes mirar de reojo a la muchacha que había escondido el rostro. Escuchó un ahogado sollozo y eso bastó con hacerlo detenerse y sentir las piernas flaquear. No, no cedería… y continúo su retirada a pesar de que sus pies parecían ser más pesados que de costumbre y las piernas le parecían como dos yunques, como si llevara un gran peso sobre sus espaldas…

.-Estúpido… lárgate…-. Dijo con una voz arrastrada por amargura y congoja que no supo de donde saco, pero por lo menos sirvió para retener la partida del hombre, que se giró incrédulo hacía ella. La mirada asesina que el tipo le dio la hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde…. Se valiente… se dijo y lo observó igual de desafiante que él.

El humano, en cambio, estaba sorprendido nuevamente, qué le pasaba a esta loca, no puedo evitar que se colara una sonrisa arrogante por sus labios… debía reconocer que la chiquilla tenía agallas hasta para provocarlo y se preguntó si tendría las mismas siendo él un hanyou… Nahhh, que va… bastaría con sólo mostrarle sus garras para espantarla… Iba a decir algo hiriente para acallarla, cualquier cosa, pero luego desechó el pensamiento, lo mejor era irse de una buena vez y entre menos cruzara palabras con ella, mejor… "ignorar es dicha" dicen por ahí, y que bien pensó que funcionaba en estos casos.

Escuchó una exclamación de fastidio y cuando sintió los pasos de él que se alejaban poco a poco, sintió pánico… No, no era el momento de orgullos y dignidades, tendría que rebajarse y sí es necesario rogar por compasión…

.-Espera… lo siento… por favor, no te vayas…-. Musitó dolida y atragantada con las palabras, sentía que la garganta le quemaba tanto por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en retener como por lo que estaba rogando, no le gustaba tener que pedir… pero esta era una situación extrema, temía quedarse sola y que esos ogros la encontraran, ya que a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa jamás podría defenderse en estas circunstancias, necesitaba que alguien la protegiera… al menos por esta noche… Y este tipo a pesar de su arrogancia y la omnipotencia de su ego parecía ser el candidato perfecto para aquella función, solo tendría que rogarle un poco, y más bien, ese era su problema, el rogar la ayuda de alguien no lo soportaba, tenía un orgullo digno de sacerdotisa que le costaba quebrantar hasta en esta situación de vida o muerte…

Él la observó impávido desde el umbral de la cueva, aún faltaba mucho para el alba así que no podía distinguir muy bien las facciones de su rostro, más; aún así, notó aquel extraño matiz profundo que tomaban sus ojos, por qué sentía que se le agotaba el aire cada vez que él la contemplaba de esa manera tan absorta, era como si estuviera barajando opciones… ¿para quedarse con ella…? Por un momento se indigno, pero qué se creía este tipo para hacerla pasar por un momento tan bochornoso, ella no era cualquier mujer, era una sacerdotisa, digna de respeto y admiración, quizás, no tan poderosa, porque recién estaba ejerciendo su labor, pero sabía bastante, lo mucho para dejar mudo a arrogantes y machotes como el que tenía en frente… o qué, a caso se creía un Dios, por qué ni lo pensara, antes prefería quedarse sola ahí, antes que pedirle algo una vez más, primero muerta, si señor.

Las graciosas muecas que la joven hacía casi le arrancaron una carcajada al humano, que se contuvo estoicamente para evitar que ninguna se colara bajo su coraza de mutismo y seriedad…. Vaya, vaya… así que la chiquilla estaba asustada, era obvio, pobre, pensó… Pero lo que sin lugar a dudas desató su humor fue el simple hecho de que, al parecer, la joven era demasiado orgullosa por lo que pedir significaba un verdadero reto. Eso le recordaba a él mismo… la vio morderse el labio con escepticismo, se notaba a leguas que la situación no le gustaba… bueno, quizás, podía hacer una excepción sólo por esta noche, sólo por esta ocasión… además, tampoco le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y esta ya había llorado mucho, no quería cargar con eso en su conciencia, se excusó el mismo.

Al ver que el hombre no respondía, la ansiedad comenzó a consumirla, ¿qué haría si el la dejaba?, pero sostuvo su mirada con la de él, no se dejaría amedrentar ni tampoco demostraría sus temores… se mordió el labio, y esperó manteniendo la calma que sentía perdía a cada instante…

.- Feh!... esta bien…-. Murmuró en algo similar a un quejido y sin más volvió hasta la joven, se cruzó de brazos y piernas y puso su espalda contra la muralla fría que lo sostendría por esta noche conciente de que el mutismo seria el tópico de la noche.

Ella por su parte se quedó muda, atragantada con las palabras, este tipo en verdad que era raro, pensó, bueno… por lo menos se quedaría con ella y eso es lo que importaba y le bastaba al sentir el palpitar calmo que su corazón retomaba… al parecer, lo había juzgado mal, ya que a pesar de todo… él permaneció a su lado… y ante sus pensamientos sintió el peso de esas palabras y un extraño sentimiento se coló su alma, como si esa frase tuviera un sentido antiguo y melancólico, como si esas palabras ya las hubiera escuchado antes…

Continuará…

Ahhh! Que feliz estoy con este nuevo episodio… en fin, de seguro se preguntarán ¿qué rayos esta pasando? O que tengo un serio problema con la continuidad de una historia, pero tranquilas porque no me salte ningún capitulo, les explico, he decidido comenzar la historia desde el principio, utilizando a Kagome por supuesto, ahora se preguntaran como rayos llegó Kagome al pasado… no, no estoy loca, y eso es algo que iré dilucidando poco a poco así que atentas a las pequeñas revelaciones….

Muchas gracias Sheila, ya qué a pesar de que nos conocimos hace muy poquito nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas y me has ayudado mucho… espero que lo sigas haciendo )… weno, ahora sip me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todas las que me han acompañado en esta aventurilla… gracias a todas y sigan leyendo…en especial a: **La AvIa y Lis-Sama**, fueron las primeras de las ke recibí review así ke me siento muy contentisima… weno espero ke me sigan acompañando en esta historia y ke pronto se unan más….


	3. Chapter 3

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 3: "Híbrido"

------

Lo vio de perfil con la mirada perdida en la fogata que ya hace rato había entibiado el lugar y que al menos no necesitaría más atenciones. Sus ojos estaban ennegrecidos y sus facciones parecían rudas a los ojos de la mujer… ¿por qué este hombre le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago…? Estaba segura de no haberlo visto jamás… Pero antes de poder seguir indagando en las pupilas oscuras del hombre una oleada de sueño y cansancio invadió sus sentidos y bastaron solo segundos para caer dormida nuevamente, pero esta vez, una extraña paz apaciguo sus sueños al saberse acompañada…

------

Faltaba poco para que los primeros rayos del alba despuntaran y él se levantó presuroso. Observó desde lo alto a la joven que yacía dormida en el suelo de forma pacífica y por la que había estado despierto, velando su sueño, preocupado cuando la veía agitarse y sollozar nombrando a su familia que al parecer había sido masacrada… Por alguna razón esta mujer le provocaba sensaciones molestas y desagradables que no quería esforzarse en comprender, lo mejor era irse, salir de ahí y del ambiente de paz que parecía colársele en el alma y menguar su corazón… Se puso en camino hacía la salida del lugar un tanto agitado y molesto, más consigo mismo y volvió a dirigir su mirada intranquila hacía ella que parecía haber encontrado la paz en su dormir… la sonrisa casi agradecida que adornaba aquel rostro que se le hacía tan familiar le provocó una inquietante punzada en el corazón, indescifrable... como le hubiera gustado volver a escuchar su voz cálida y agradecida… ese "gracias" que tantas emociones le provocó…

Un irresistible deseo de acercarse a ella pareció surgir en su interior y se apoderó de su auto controlada conciencia… por un momento se quedó quieto y expectante, perdido en la indecisión de sus actos, preguntándose qué era lo correcto, perderse en las sensaciones o hacer caso a la razón y el orgullo, por primera vez en su vida, la primera opción fue la ganadora… su mano humana se alzó dubitativa para acariciar la mejilla de ella, que a sus ojos parecía suave y satinada. La calidez del sol de amanecida acarició con su manto espectral el bosque en donde se encontraban colándose en la oscuridad de la cueva que los había cobijado, transformando al hombre en un ser de extraña mezcla, un híbrido, un hanyou… bastó solo con observar sus manos, ahora con garras para desechar el pensamiento que le había hecho perder la razón en segundos y detener el avance de su mano en forma abrupta, milésimas antes de tocar la piel tersa de la joven… Sus sentidos sobrenaturales despertaron al instante y casi de forma espontánea se atrevió a aspirar el aroma que inundaba el lugar, recibiendo de lleno en sus pulmones el golpe embriagador de la fragancia de la joven, que a su olfato pareció exquisita, dulce… ¡No!, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?, esto no estaba bien, ¿desde cuándo su corazón lo dominaba?, ella era humana, una maldita humana…. Esa parvada de interesados, vulnerables, débiles, sin una pizca de compasión… sus pupilas, ahora, doradas parecieron ensombrecerse y el brillo que hace un momento habían iluminado su rostro desapareció dando paso a la mirada opaca de la soledad y el sufrimiento que corroe el alma. La ternura con que la observaba se apagó y su rostro se endureció de manera escalofriante al recordar todos los malos tratos que había recibido durante su vida…de ellos … malditos, malditos… su ceño se contrajo y su rostro parecía desfigurarse con cada pensamiento vengativo, la ira y el orgullo ganaron territorio, como siempre, para dar pasó al hanyou solitario que solía ser, de ojos dorados y desafiantes… pero vacíos… sin emociones, su alma controlada por la ira, la venganza y las ansias de poder… sí, él era un hanyou, él hanyou InuYasha…

------

Sus orbes castañas se abrieron poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse con reticencia a la luz intensa del medio día. Notó entonces la fogata extinta y el poco humo que despedía, los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron provocándole un agudo dolor en el corazón, la garganta pareció resecarse y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar; no, no sacaba nada con llorar, por más lágrimas que derramara, ellos no volverían… su amada familia, sus amigos, su templo… nada volvería a ser igual… de pronto, sintió como si algo olvidara y antes de cualquier otro pensamiento fúnebre, su mente evocó unas penetrantes pupilas tan negras como el azul de la noche profunda… sin siquiera percatarse de su extraño comportamiento, y de forma innata, buscó con ansias que desconocía al hombre que "supuestamente" había velado su dormir … pero él no estaba…

------

Llevaba un rato observándola entre la espesura de las hojas de un Maple cercano a la aldea… ahí estaba ella, con mirada fría y postura desafiante, vestida de sacerdotisa y en sus manos la joya que cambiaría su vida… la vio entrar en la pagoda que al parecer era un templo de purificación y su aroma se perdió entre la infinidad de inciensos que envolvían el lugar aromáticamente, pero que a él solo le daban nauseas, los humanos y sus inventos… arrugó el ceño y su nariz dio un respingo al no poder captar la esencia de la mujer perdida entre tantas fragancias…No, aún no era el momento… Tomó impulso y salto a un árbol cercano para así comenzar su retirada…

.- La Shikon no Tama… pronto será mía…-. Murmuró al viento y su aura demoníaca pareció expandirse en su espíritu ante sus ansias de poder malignas y vengativas...

------

Esto no podía estar pasando… ¿y ahora, qué haría?... por kami, ¿dónde dormiría?... ¿dónde viviría?, la próxima aldea estaba a kilómetros de esta y para ser sinceros, se sentía desmotivada, sin fuerzas… aún no comprendía como es que llegó al mismo paradero en dónde estaba la sacerdotisa custodia de la renombrada Shikon no tama y por la que aquellos demonios habían intentado asesinarla…

-"Tú la tienes, tú la tienes"-. Habían dicho, aún recordaba la palidez del rostro de su querida madre, muerta… como su abuelo había intentado protegerla, las llamas consumiéndolo poco a poco, asfixiándose con el hollín y el humo colándose en sus pulmones resentidos por la falta de oxigeno…

Ahora entendía porque le había sido tan fácil perder el rastro de los ogros, tanta mezcla de poder espiritual era para confundir a cualquiera… pero sabía que quedarse en la aldea era como un arma de doble filo, significaba su completa protección, pero no la de los habitantes y no estaba dispuesta a cargar con más muertes sobre sus hombros… a veces creía que lo mejor hubiera sido morir con su familia, a seguir sola por la senda de este mundo enturbiado por la maldad… por qué su madre se esforzó tanto en protegerla… por qué... .-"vive Kagome… tienes que vivir…"-.Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y otras la siguieron, no las quiso detener, ya estaba harta, esto no era vida, no era vida…

------

.- ¡¡¡Sankontessou!!!-. Exclamó al tiempo en que sus garras tomaban un brillo platinado y se incrustaba con fuerza y poderío en el enemigo, un ogro que, al parecer, andaba en busca de la perla… bastaron solo unos segundos para destazarlo en varios pedazos que, prácticamente, quedaron regados por el suelo… muy fácil, pensó… o era su buen humor que lo andaba trayendo con ganas de destruir a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, quién sabe… Esta era el tercer enfrentamiento que había tenido durante el día, y no se sentía nada cansado, al contrario... Había averiguado lo suficiente de la joya para saber que era muy poderosa, que muchos seres ansiaban poseerla y que su poder era tal que podía cumplir cualquier deseo… cualquier deseo, se repitió en su mente mientras una sonrisa arrogante se colaba por sus labios dejando entrever uno de sus colmillos… Sentía que, por primera vez, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad; la oportunidad de tener su lugar en el mundo, era como si hubiera revivido, renacido … se sentía poderoso, fuerte y sus ansias de adquirir pronto aquella joya parecían consumirlo… no, ahora no permitiría que ningún demonio se acercará a la aldea, esa joya sería suya, muy pronto y no tenía pensado compartirla con nadie, sí era necesario matar lo haría feliz y contento… nadie se la quitaría, la perla era suya, solo suya…

------

La yukata calló al suelo, sucia de hollín y barro, una manga de ella estaba rasgada y la observó mientras que arrugaba el ceño, "ese tonto", pensó… ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de buscar algo mejor con que curarle las heridas de sus pies y peor aún, la había abandonado a primera hora de la mañana… "cobarde, estúpido, maldito", murmuró su mente, aún no sabía porque tenía tanta mala suerte para encontrarse con un ser tan insensible… ¿de dónde sería… cómo había llegado hasta la cueva? Cuando fue a la aldea creía que lo vería, pero no… ni siquiera sabía su nombre para preguntar por él… aún recordaba esa mirada desafiante que parecía querer indagar en su alma… Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada, sorprendida y molesta, por Kami, este no era el momento de pensar en estupideces… no señor, no podía desgastar sus pensamientos en alguien tan impasible, sin compasión… no, no… Sus pies tocaron el agua fría de la orilla y su mente pareció despertar ante el dolor agudo que aquello le provocó. Había olvidado por completo las heridas de sus pies, aún no habían sanado y el agua poco a poco se tiño de carmín. Se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un sollozo que murió en su garganta… el dolor físico no superaba al de su alma…

Desnuda en el río camino con pasos débiles hasta llegar a aguas profundas, sus piernas y cintura quedaron ocultas por el líquido cristalino y por un momento el dolor quedó relegado a segundo plano y se relajó. El cause del río arrastro la sangre de sus pies y sus heridas se limpiaron, la hemorragia se detuvo. Hizo una gran inhalación y se hundió en las profundidades del río que con su cause parecía arrastrar más que la sangre de sus heridas, más bien era una especie de ritual, una purificación necesaria para limpiar el dolor de su alma resentida…

------

Observó sus garras embalsamadas de sangre demoníaca y no lo pensó dos veces para buscar un sitio en donde limpiarlas, podía sentir el aroma del agua, y el sonido suave de un cause cercano… se acercó al río y hundió sus manos en el agua que parecía fría.

.-Maldición…-.Masculló fastidiado, ahhh, como detestaba esto, aún sentía el aroma desagradable de la sangre impregnado en sus garras, y por más que se esforzaba en quitárselo del todo, siempre quedaba algo, era exasperante… se levantó fastidiado, sacudiendo sus manos que escurrían agua, sabiendo de antemano que el aroma a sangre lo tendría por algunas horas más, pero cuando comenzaba a voltearse, algo lo alerto, un aroma a cerezos demasiado agradable le hizo voltear y dar un respingo, sus pupilas doradas, se fijaron con sorpresa ante la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él, que sin saberlo le regalaba la imagen delicada de su espalda desnuda... su respiración pareció agitarse por más que se esforzaba en tranquilizarla y sus orbes crepúsculo se dilataron, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a recorrer de forma vertiginosa por sus venas… no entendía que le estaba sucediendo… quiso alejarse y retirarse, pero cuando intento moverse descubrió que no podía. Rendido, se atrevió a observar embelesado la figura femenina, olvidando; por segundos, su orgullo y arrogancia… se perdió por el cuerpo bello, despojado de vestimentas… Era ella, con su piel suave y tersa, con su aroma embriagador que sólo hasta ahora pareció captar, probablemente el río había menguado su aroma… notó como el cabello sedoso se adhería a la piel de su espalda alta por la humedad y como pequeñas gotas destilaban formando un efímero rocío que recorría cada porción de piel, siguiendo el camino ficticio de un descenso que culminaba en el quiebre de su cintura, perdiéndose en el agua que cubría lo demás… la vio girarse para salir del lugar y solo entonces reaccionó, escondiéndose con rapidez entre los helechos y matorrales que divisó… asustado por temor a ser descubierto y molesto por encontrarse en una situación tan comprometedora para él... lo mejor sería irse de una buena vez, alejarse y dejar aquello que, incompresiblemente, se le había hecho una tortura... pero no lo hizo y lo peor, ni siquiera sabía la razón… reconocía muy bien sus tendencias y sus gustos, pero debía reconocer que jamás en su vida había sentido atracción alguna por una mujer humana, a decir verdad, las detestaba, interesadas y frágiles… y ahora, estaba ahí, prácticamente embobado, admirando la visión más bella que había visto en su vida, ella… ella, que parecían tan perfectas a sus ojos… tragó una saliva inexistente y la garganta pareció resecarse hasta quemarle. El oxigeno de repente se le hizo escaso y la sangre pareció acumularse en un lugar íntimo para él… bajó la vista perturbado para mirar el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna… esto no podía estarle sucediendo… ¿estaba excitado?... Miró hacía ambos lados, esperando no ser descubierto, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado y aturdido… solo entonces, descubrió que no estaba solo…

------

Salió del agua cuando ya no pudo soportar más el frío… el baño había sido reparador, tanto como para el cuerpo, como para el alma… estaba tan relajada que sus sentidos de miko se encontraban inestables y no lograron responder ante las energías demoníacas y que no reconoció hasta cuando las tuvo enfrente…

Palideció cuando los vio allí, en frente de ella. Los mismos ogros que habían destruido su vida, sus sueños… estaban ahí, observándola con ojos pervertidos y diabólicos que sintió la mezcla repugnante del asco y el temor… Unió con sus manos el enlace de la yukata que acababa de ponerse, cuando los escuchó hablar…

.-No es necesario que te cubras, sacerdotisa…-. Murmuró uno de ellos con voz ronca mientras parecía tomar una posición de ataque.-Después de todo, lo que menos nos interesa es tu cuerpo… -. Concluyó con una sonrisa que a ella se le hizo escalofriante, intento retroceder, pero descubrió que ni siquiera podía moverse, el dolor de sus pies pareció volver y ya no supo que hacer…

.-Tu muerte será rápida mujer… solo entréganos la perla y se acabará tu sufrimiento…-. Su ceño se contrajo y los miro asustada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, por más que su mente intentaba encontrar relación en los hechos… ¿ellos querían la perla?, pero sí ella no la tenía… se atrevió a hablar aún cuando sentía que no le salía la voz y sus cuerdas vocales se esforzaban por formular una respuesta…

.-Es-están equivocados… no sé de que hablan… están equivocados…-. Musitó con voz tímida. Estaba temerosa y confundida… y no sabía que hacer, sí salir corriendo o quedarse ahí a esperar su final… buscó con disimuló algo con que defenderse pero descubrió que no había nada que pudiera ser utilizado como un arma…

.-No mientas… sabemos que la tienes…-. Escuchó decir a uno y luego los vio lanzarse hacia ella… cerro los ojos esperando la estocada que de seguro la llevaría el otro mundo… pero ¿era tan malo…? quizás… esto era la mejor… cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor…

Continuará…

Turururuuu… sip! aquí les traje este nuevo episodio que espero les haya servido para comprender más el cuento, sé que la trama es un poquito enredada y es porque la historia parte en un punto crucial y luego vuelve al pasado. Pero tranquilas, que si siguen bien el hilo de la historia les aseguro que de a poquito lo irán comprendiendo… o también pueden hacer algo que muchas personas me han comentado en sus review, que es releer la historia, sip, eso también les puede servir…Otra cosa que también quería decir, es que estos primeros episodios están basados en especial de primavera, sí se dieron cuenta, en el segundo capi menciono que inu está como humano y Kikyô lo descubre, eso pasa en el especial y también lo primero cuando Inu batalló con unos yôukai y todo eso XD

Weno, como siempre, quería agradecer a Sheila que siempre está ahí para ayudarme… ARIGATOU!!! Y ha todas las que han comenzado a leer esta historia, en especial a: **Lis-Sama**, **thegirlwhostolethestars **y **La aVia** , sus comentarios son las que me animan a seguir . un bezotote a todas y cuídense un montón. Ah! sip, se me olvidaba, alguien por ahí me pregunto de donde soy, pues les digo que soy de Chilito, sip, tierra de vinos y poetas, en pocas palabras soy una alcohólica y bohemia… jajajaja, ¬¬mentira… ah, también alguien me preguntó si iba a incluir a más personajes después, como Miroku o Sango… ahhh, weno, pues, eso todavía no lo tengo claro, reconozco que tengo toda la historia armadita en mi mente, pero pufff, con eso sí que tengo un problema, porque recuerden que la perla ha retrocedido todo, cincuenta añitos atrás, entonces sería un poquito extraño si coloco a Sango o Shippô que son personajes del "futuro" buhhh, bueno, si quieren aconsejarme o decirme algo al respecto, coméntelo en sus review… En fin, nos estamos leyendo… matta nee…

PD: Ah, por si no sabían el Maple es un árbol y su hoja es la que utiliza Canadá en su bandera… y sip, lo sé, lo sé, el episodio me quedo un poco más corto de lo normal, pero buhhh, sorry, estaba con falta de inspiración…


	4. Chapter 4

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 4: "Creer en ti"

------

Sus garras hicieron un sonido metálico preparándose para el ataque… Estaba molesto en demasía, esos seres repugnantes la observaban también, incluso desde un mejor ángulo…y sintió la sangre quemándole las entrañas por la ira que aquello le causaba… no, no… con qué derecho la observaban… ella… ella… vio a uno saborearse y sólo eso basto para hacerlo sentir asco y gruñir, el estómago pareció revolverse, sentía… ¿qué sentía?, ni siquiera lo sabía pero tampoco se preocuparía en buscar un motivo, sólo quería matarlos, destazarlos, ver sus cuerpos regados por el piso por descubrirlos en un acto tan desagradable, y entonces, solo entonces se dio cuenta que hace unos instantes él se había descubierto en el mismo acto indecoroso, se había excitado, había deseado a una mujer hasta al punto de querer hacerla suya... era igual de repugnante que ellos…

Los escuchó hablar y entonces todos sus sentidos parecieron volver para poner completa atención a una conversación que no comprendía del todo… bastó solo con escuchar las palabras: "sacerdotisa" y "perla" para quedar aún más confundido… vio como a ella le tiritaba el labio y negaba tal afirmación…

.- ¿qué demonios…?-. Dijo en un murmullo imperceptible, incluso par aquellos demonios que, al parecer, no había notado su presencia, probablemente por el poder espiritual que la mujer emanaba y que sólo hasta entonces fue conciente de aquello. La miró a ella, que parecía asustada y tan pálida como el papel… sabía que eso era imposible, la perla no la tenía ella… decía la verdad… él lo sabía mejor que nadie, hace muy poco que había visto a Kikyô con ella… ¿qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?... sí ella era una "sacerdotisa" como ellos decían ¿por qué entonces, no se defendía?... no tuvo tiempo para responderse… vio como se lanzaban en contra de ella, listos para asestarle un golpe que de seguro, la matarían y ella no se movió ni un solo centímetro para esquivarlos… parecía desearlo… a caso… a caso ¿ella quería morir?...

------

Espero en silencio una muerte que deseaba, para qué vivir pensó ya resignada, para qué seguir huyendo… mejor aceptar su destino, un destino que no comprendía… pero eso no importaba porque ya no quería luchar, no quería pensar… -lo siento madre… pero yo no puedo…-. Murmuró con voz débil pero decidida, sí este era su fin, entonces lo aceptaba… Pero contrario a la muerte segura que sentía venir, una ráfaga de viento cargada de una nueva energía demoníaca que, incluso, sintió conocida pareció interponerse… abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose con la figura alta e imponente que se le hizo demasiado familiar… el mismo traje rojo… lo escuchó exclamar un ataque con aquella voz ronca y arrogante que tanto le provocaba y ya no hubo dudas… ¿Era él…¿Era él...?... el corazón pareció tomar un palpitar desbocado, tanto que hasta a momentos sentía que se le saldría por el pecho… y entonces se percató de las diferencias… el cabello era largo y platinado, y sobre su cabeza se alzaban dos orejas que parecían atentas a cualquier sonido… ahora todo encajaba… por eso que no lo había encontrado en la aldea, por esa aquella actitud tan fría e insensible, por eso sus facciones endurecidas… era un hanyou… un hanyou… y ella había descubierto el mayor de sus secretos…

Los trozos de los demonios cayeron repartidos por el suelo, tal cual como hace unos segundo él lo había deseado… todo fue tan vertiginoso, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión… solo sabía que se expuso por temor a verla morir, un temor que, por cierto, desconocía… pero ahora ya estaba hecho y no quería entrar en razones ni porques, estaba ahí… de espaldas a ella y sólo entonces fue conciente de que podría reconocerlo… y eso… era muy malo…

Se quedó en su lugar quieta y temerosa, con sus manos en puño retraídas en su pecho, no por susto… más bien para intentar calmar su alocado corazón… notó que el respirar de él de un momento para otro parecía más agitado… ¿sería prudente acercársele?... él ahora era un hanyou y sabía muy bien que no podría fingir no reconocerlo… no sabía mentir y estaba segura que se delataría... y él… ¿sería capas de matarla por saber su secreto?... por Kami, por qué tenía tan mala suerte…

Se giró decidido dispuesto a encararla. No, no saldría corriendo… estaba seguro que ella sería la que lo haría después que le dijera unas cuantas amenazas sí abría la boca con respecto a su apariencia humana… era lo mejor, después de todo… no podía matarla… ¿o sí...?

Lo vio voltearse y solo eso bastó para dejarla sin aire… aquellos profundos orbes dorados, opacos como el sol del crepúsculo parecieron cautivarla, embelesarla hasta el punto de olvidarse de respirar… vio que acortaba la distancia entre ellos con paso raudo y ceño contraído… y se que se quedó estática en el lugar, incapaz de mover un solo músculo… sin saber como reaccionar y perdida en su mirada desafiante. Intento articular palabra cuando lo tuvo en frente, pero descubrió que a penas podía abrir la boca y nada salía de ella…

Cuando la observo, ahí…en frente de él, paralizada y aterrada, olvidó por completo su malestar… y contrario a toda razón y lógica sintió deseos irresistible de abrasarla, protegerla… pero aquello era imposible y ese deseo inalcanzable lo hizo volver a la realidad… la tomó de una de sus muñecas con brusquedad, y el momento de ensoñación de ella desapareció abruptamente, enfocando sus ojos aturdidos en el fuerte agarre que él había empleado… lo vio mostrar los colmillos casi como una forma fiera de amenaza y entonces sintió pavor, el corazón pareció detener de golpe su estrepitoso palpitar y la sangre se detuvo en sus venas, las piernas se volvieron insostenibles y todo pareció llenarse de oscuridad…

Iba a decirle que no la quería cerca, que se alejara, que si decía su secreto a alguien, la mataría… pero todo murió en sus labios, porque antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, ella se desvaneció y de forma innata la sostuvo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso… la miró y notó la palidez extrema de ese rostro que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, casi en las mismas circunstancias… asustado, comprobó sus inconstantes pulsaciones y su débil respirar, no lo pensó mucho y la tomó entre sus brazos… y sin percatarse la yukata de ella se abrió revelando la desnudes de su cuerpo… se sintió mareado y el aire se hizo sofocante… definitivamente necesitaba un baño muy frío… Intentó como pudo, unir el enlace de la prenda y lo logró de forma bastante precaria… no era el momento de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, era el momento de entrar la razón, aunque sabía muy bien que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba lejos de tener lógica… sólo a él se le ocurría salvar una mujer que significaba una verdadera amenaza para su propia vida…

------

El atardecer ya moría en el horizonte y ella aún no daba rastros de querer despertar… había encontrado una choza abandonada que a lo menos le serviría para pasar la noche bajo techo, por él no había problema… más bien, era la seguridad de ella la que le preocupaba, cosa que se negaba a admitir… Cuando la dejó sobre las pieles y la cubrió con su ahori por la frescura inminente de la noche de verano, se atrevió a contemplarla, sus respirar ahora, era ya más pausado y sus mejillas adquirieron aquel tono rosa que siempre adornaban su rostro de niña. Dubitativo llevó una de sus garras hacia aquella porción de piel que se veía tan tersa, añorando lo mismo que se había negado la primera vez que la vio dormida y dejando, esta vez, sus temores a un lado, olvidando la razón y el orgullo… solo quería acariciarla y llevarse esa sensación a la piel… acercó las yemas de sus dedos hasta rozar la piel de ella, que se le hizo más cálida y suave de lo que el mismo había imaginado, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que aquel sutil acto le causaba… era una caricia lenta y pausada, como si la estuviera reconociendo, estudiándola… creyó que se conformaría con eso, pero descubrió que ahora parecía no llenar sus emociones, ansiando, queriendo más… y sin más, nublado por la calidez embriagadora de la piel de Kagome, se acercó hasta el cuello femenino sin meditar, y se atrevió a inhalar su aroma exquisito en una bocanada de aire para emborracharse de él y llevarse esa dulce fragancia a un corazón que parecía tranquilizarse cuando aquella embriagante esencia de cerezos estaba cerca de él… era extraño, una fragancia única que le provocaba tanto, y a la vez, un sentimiento tan familiar que desconocía… y eso era lo que lo estaba asustando, desde cuando él tenía esta clase de comportamiento, desde cuando era tan desvergonzado… aquellos pensamientos lo hicieron reaccionar, despertándole de la especie de hipnosis en la que se había mantenido… se alejó del cuello de Kagome como si este quemara y se puso de pie de un salto como si el piso fuera una alfombra de carbón encendido… salió a pauso raudo del lugar, necesita aire, despejarse y tomar un buen baño de agua helada, luego, vería lo que haría…

…

Se desperezó lentamente sintiendo los músculos agarrotados… sus manos tocaron la suave colcha de pieles en la que había reposado y sobre ella un ahori rojo que funcionó como abrigo… sintió el corazón rebozar de alegría al saber a quien pertenecía y luego se volvió a paralizar al recordar los últimos momentos antes de quedar en una completa oscuridad… Buscó, asustada, en la penumbra del lugar la figura masculina… pero él no estaba… ¿la había abandonado de nuevo…?

Su pregunta fue respondida y la esterilla de mimbre se abrió dando paso a la figura de él… imponente como siempre, sus ojos parecieron destellar en la oscuridad casi con brillo felino y su larga cabellera resplandeció húmeda y platinada como la luna… por un momento creyó que estaba frente a un ser sobre natural… místico y poderoso, aunque no estaba del todo alejada de aquella comparación.

Encontrarla despierta fue una sorpresa que al final le resulto dichosa… En fin, la ducha no le había servido de mucho, el agua fría contrarrestó sólo un poco el calor asfixiante que sentía pero no logró borrar de su mente a la mujer que lo provocaba, así que para distraerse prefirió buscar algo con que alimentar a la joven, la había notado tan débil y eso lo mantenía en un estado de alerta pocas veces experimentado… dio los primeros pasos hacia ella que lo miraba absorta. Pero entonces notó que se encogía y se pegaba a la pared como un animalito acorralado… se detuvo en seco y giro el rostro hacia un lado para bufar molesto, no pudo evitar sentirse herido, pero reconocía que, al fin y al cabo, él mismo era el responsable aquella desconfianza…

La joven vio aquella mirada dolida y solo eso basto para sentirse culpable, no podía actuar con temor hacia él… por qué… después de todo, él la había salvado, sí quisiera matarla ya lo abría hecho, lo mejor era agradecerle, hacerle saber que le debía la vida…

.-Traje algo para que comas… esta muy débil…-. Dijo con una voz de ultratumba que no supo de donde le salió. Kagome lo miró entonces y el miedo que antes desprendía pareció desaparecer, el hielo inquietante que había a su alrededor se esfumó…

Intento ponerse en pie pero descubrió que estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse, el hanyou pareció notarlo y se acercó presuroso hasta ella, olvidando por instantes la distancia que se esforzaba en mantener…

Kagome recibió las frutas, entre ellas dos manzanas y un durazno, sintió que su estomago rugía y se saboreo antes de probar un bocado que se le hizo agua a la boca… InuYasha vio como los ojos de ella parecían brillar de alegría al ver la fruta en su regazo y luego alzó el rostro hacía él y le sonrió agradecida… esa había sido la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en toda su vida y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que quería verla siempre…

.-Gracias…-. Dijo ella con tanta sinceridad que él se sintió pasmado, no sabía como responder a esas actitudes…

.-No es nada…-. Murmuró desviando el rostro y ocultando sus mejillas que sentía arder… Kagome lo notó y sonrió para sus adentros, era la primera vez que hablaba con un hanyou y hasta el momento distaban bastante de la horrible apariencia que solía relatar su abuelo… no eran tan malos, ni endemoniados, ni mucho meno abominables… al contrario, a este lo encontraba adorable, con esas orejitas que se moría por tocar, pero de lo que se contuvo estoicamente…

.-No lo digo solo por esto…-. Afirmó ella asiendo referencia a la fruta y luego volviendo a buscar la mirada de él para continuar… -Lo digo por todo lo que haz hecho por mí… me has salvado la vida y es algo de lo que siempre te estaré en deuda…-. Musitó y sintió como su alma se regocijaba al ver el rostro de él que pasaba de uno lleno de incredulidad a uno de completa sorpresa…

El hanyou se quedó en silencio, por un momento dejó de respirar y pareció darse cuenta de aquello cuando comenzó a asfixiarse. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar vertiginosos, como nunca antes… por alguien… por ella… quiso refutar, decir algo para calmarse y calmar sus sentimientos, pero no se le ocurrió nada coherente…

.- Y-Ya te dije que no es nada… es mejor que comas…-. Dijo con seriedad o intentando aparentarla. La mirada dulce de Kagome se volvió triste al saber que el momento mágico había sido roto… miró la fruta y notó que hasta el apetito se le había quitado, el silencio inquietante volvió…

.- ¿Por qué no te defendiste…?-. Preguntó el hanyou, titubeante, cambiando el tema de manera drástica y la verdad, es que hace rato se hacía aquella pregunta, ella era una miko, por qué entonces, no se defendió…

La voz ronca la hizo enfocar su mirada castaña hacia él por la pregunta tan repentina, que por supuesto, no se esperaba… Kagome bajó la vista y se enfocó en una de las manzanas que por alguna razón le parecieron más interesantes… no quería llorar, pero estando frente a él se sentía débil, frágil…como nunca antes… qué le iba a responder… que en ese momento había perdido las ganas de vivir… nooo, tampoco necesitaba de compasiones y lástimas, aunque dudaba que él las tuviera con ella, de seguro la detestaba y más aún por saber su secreto... Lo mejor por ahora, sería mentir, sabiendo de antemano, que no era una experta en ello…

.-N-No… no vi la necesidad de hacerlo…-. Respondió, aunque dudaba que su afirmación fuera creíble.

-¡Feh!, no mientas mujer… -. Lo sabía, jamás era convincente y siempre lograban pillarla en sus mentiras, por más pequeñas que estas fueran…. "no sabes mentir, Kagome"... bien, no le quedaba más que decir la verdad, pero la voz ronca del hanyou la interrumpió antes de emitir vocal…

.- ¡Jah! si no quieres decirlo no importa…-. Masculló algo molesto, pero deseando preguntar más… las actitudes de esta mujer lo intrigaban y la duda constante de la relación de ella con la perla lo mantenía en una expectación difícil de soportar para su escasa paciencia, necesitaba saber, unir cabos en algo que no estaba nada claro…

.-Esos demonios decían que tú tenías la perla… se referían a…-. Dudó un poco al preguntar...- a la Shikon no Tama…-. Interrogó Casi juzgándola con una mirada inquietante…

.-Pero si yo no la tengo…-. Respondió tan rápido que InuYasha la miró con sorpresa. Es que ya estaba harta, cansada de tanto lío. Ciertamente, no entendía como su vida apacible había terminado siendo un completo caos producto de una perla que apenas conocía de nombre…

Las orbes marrones parecían gritarle que decía la verdad y la voz segura pero hastiada terminó por convencerlo… lo más probable es que aquí hubo un gran malentendido y al parecer, esta joven, había sido la más perjudicada… quiso creerle y se sorprendió al saber que su corazón se regocijaba con ello… ella, una simple humana, le estaba causando sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas, que le causaban temor pero lo llevaban a un extraño mundo donde todo parecía posible…

Continuará…

Yap, aquí les traje un nuevo capi, gomen por la demora pero últimamente se me ha hecho muy difícil meterme al pc porque tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, por eso les pido que tengan paciencia y no por eso dejen de seguir leyendo, todavía le falta mucho al fic y tengo un montón de ideas en mi cabezita loca así que no se preocupen porque de que lo termino, lo termino, y como sea, de eso no hay duda, esta es la primera vez que publico un fic y espero de corazón que después de este vengan muchos más, esa es mi intención… Ah sip, para las que no saben, yo, la mayoría de las veces, público entre los viernes y sábados de cada semana, así que más o menos es un episodio por semana y si me preguntan de cuantos capis será les digo que no tengo la menor idea…jajajaja.

Gracias, gracias a: GalaxyNordica, La Avia, Lis-Sama y thegirlwhotoletestars

Un bezotote a todas las que leyeron y cuídense muxisisisisisimoooo.

PD: Sip! lo sé Sheila, amiga mía, me ¡¡¡EQUIVOQUÉ!!! Y me di cuenta bastante tarde, lo que paso es que estaba muerta de sueño ese día así que al final buuuuh se me fue ese detalle bastante importante, pero parece que nadie lo notó, eso espero… un besote y cuídate muchísimo…


	5. Chapter 5

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 5: "Junto a ti"

------

_Flash back_

El sol calido de verano se asomaba en lo alto y la brisa tibia mecía sus cabellos azabaches que danzaban con ella, los bucles graciosos en algunas de sus hebras parecían querer alcanzar el viento e irse con él… Descorrió las puertas de la entrada a la pagoda sagrada y ahí estaba… el altar. Alisó una arruga imperceptible en su refinado traje de sacerdotisa y apretó el enlace bajo de su coleta. Dio un paso adelante y la madera del piso crujió bajo sus pies… se sentía tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa que apenas lograba coordinar sus movimientos. No supo como llegó hasta el altar de consagración junto a su abuelo, el señor de la aldea. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en donde para Kagome lo único sonoro eran los estrepitosos palpitares de su corazón que a ratos sentía que se le saldría por la boca, a penas contenía la emoción, y es que convertirse en sacerdotisa no era cualquier cosa, para ella había sido un sueño desde pequeña, un sueño que hoy cumpliría y por el que había esperado quince años, preparándose, entrenándose para su labor, sabiendo que contaba con los dones y dotes para ello… giró el rostro y vio a su madre llevar hasta ella una pequeña caja decorada con detalladas pinturas Sumí-e y antiguos Kanjis de la región. Al abrirla, dentro de ella sacó un pequeño pergamino y una ramita de Azalea, su abuelo tomó los objetos y luego los dejó sobre la tela blanca que cubría el altar. El aroma a inciensos invadía sus sentidos de forma agradable y su cuerpo se distendió, ahora, se sentía más relajada… Escuchó a su abuelo recitar unos extraños cánticos en un idioma difícil de comprender y luego lo vio acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos que sudaban en frío por las emociones que la embargaban…

------

.- ¿Estas seguro que ella la tiene?... tenía entendido que la perla se encontraba en Musachi…-. Murmuró la voz gutural de un oni que observa junto a otro demonios, entre los arbusto la ceremonia de consagración de la sacerdotisa.

.-No preguntes, yo solo obedezco y el señor dijo que ella la tenía… -. Respondió el otro sin prestar mucha atención. La verdad, es que no comprendía del todo las ordenes de su extraño señor… se suponía que la perla estaba en Musachi bajo la custodia expresa de una poderosa sacerdotisa… no entendía porque su amo insistía con esta jovencita que supuestamente, tenía "el poder de la perla en su interior" o al menos eso había dicho su amo, y a pesar de la situación, debía reconocer que se le hacía agua a la boca… ya lo tenía todo planeado, después de quitarle la perla… sí es que la tenía, porque hasta el momento no había sentido ninguna emanación espiritual por parte de ella… se la comería, como le gustaban la carne fresca y tersa de las jóvenes virgen, más si esta era una sacerdotisa, bueno, más bien, estaba a punto serlo. Sonrió con parsimonia al imaginar la forma en que la devoraría y se saboreó al idealizar el sabor de su piel perfumada…

------

Justo cuando se disponía a recibir su Yumi y su carcaj, ya bendecidos por los Kamis shintoístas, una especie de explosión los sobresalto. Algunos demonios aparecieron por la puerta de entrada sin darle a nadie tiempo de moverse y Kagome sintió pánico. Vio como se acercaban hasta quedar dentro del lugar y frente a ellos… Sin mediar palabras ni compasión tomaron a su madre y la lanzaron algunos metros lejos, hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes del templo. Kagome ahogó un grito y quiso correr a socorrerla, pero a penas pudo moverse, quiso tomar el arco sagrado que había caído al suelo a unos pasos de ella y defender a su familia, pero en el momento en el que lo intentó, un oni con ojos enrojecidos y endemoniados la tomó por el cuello hasta provocarle una severa asfixia.

.-Tú la tienes… tú la tienes…-. Masculló el demonio meciéndola con brusquedad. No sabía si eso era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero percibía, dolorosamente, las manos engarradas presionando su cuello y dejando su marca. Un golpe seco hizo voltear al demonio que se quejó con leve dolor y con Kagome entre sus garras vio con ira al anciano que había osado golpearle. La joven vio entonces con horror, a su abuelo con un gran trozo de madera y palideció al instante, su mente grito un "¡No!" casi al mismo tiempo en que el oni la soltaba a ella con brutalidad, recibiendo el golpe seco tras su espalda y vio como se abalanzaba contra su querido abuelo. Todo fue demasiado rápido y Kagome sintió que el aire no volvía y su corazón se detenía al instante en que la sangre teñía el piso... quiso gritar pero la voz no la salía, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro pálido empapando sus mejillas, a penas sentía que podía mantenerse en pie y apegó la espalda a la pared al ver el cadáver de su abuelo… no, esto no podía estar pasando, cómo algo tan bello paso a ser una horrible pasadilla, cómo… no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse más, al sentir los pasos del oni acercarse a ella quien se apegó a la pared totalmente acorralada. Miró aturdida a todos lados, buscando algo con que defenderse, el dolor de su cuello le impedía pensar con claridad y los ojos embadurnados en líquido no le permitían una clara visibilidad, aún así, su mente pareció tener un atisbo de razón y antes de que el demonio intentara cogerla de nuevo, ella se movió tan rápido como pudo hasta tomar el recipiente de cenizas de incienso y arrojárselo a los ojos… Aprovechando su oportunidad corrió hasta donde se encontraba su madre… la tomó entre sus brazos mientras sentía las manos tiritar de angustia, haciendo de sus movimientos algo incoherente… Cuando notó el surcó de sangre que recorría el mentón y bajaba hasta su cuello Kagome sintió que todo su mundo, sus sueños, todo… se hacía añicos…

Vio como su madre intentaba enfocar su mirada ida en los ojos cristalizados de ella… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?... ¿por qué…?...

.-Huye Kagome… déjame aquí-. Esas palabras parecieron despertarla de su fúnebre letargo y con horror enfocar la mirada en el demonio que, al parecer, se había recuperado, más no de su enfado… que esta vez parecía mayor…

.-Pero madre… yo no… no podría…-.

.-Vive Kagome… tienes que vivir…-.

…

Salió del lugar sintiendo los pies arder ante el fuego que comenzaba a consumirlo todo… vio la sombra de un ogro entre las llamas y corrió espantada, sin descanso… siendo completamente consciente de las dolorosas quemaduras a carne viva en su plantillas… pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por las heridas, lo carnal sana pero lo espiritual es imborrable… lo importante era salvar su vida… y sin más, corrió desenfrenada internándose en el bosque, perdiendo su rastro entre las llamas y el humo que no dejaban nada a su paso.

_End-Flash back_

------

.- Luego de eso, comenzó a llover, pero no me detuve… llegué a un bosque y a lo lejos divise una cueva con luz en su interior… y… bueno, ya sabes…-. Murmuro inquieta, mordiéndose el labio y con las lágrimas a flor de piel que empapaban sus mejillas que esta vez, parecían dos rosetones... ¿qué estaría pensando él, después de su historia…? ¿Dudaría de ella o le creería…? Ciertamente, no lo sabía porque las actitudes del hanyou daban muy poco que pensar y sentía todavía su mirada dorada clavada en sus pupilas como si quisiera leerle el alma…

La vio morderse el labio con premura con la vista fija en algún indescifrable… él ya sabía a que se refería, hablaba de cuando lo vio con su apariencia humana… bueno, era más que obvio que ya lo había reconocido… ahora el verdadero problema radicaba en la confianza, podría confiar en ella, en que no diría nada… nooo, definitivamente no, los humanos no son confiables, jamás lo han sido y el no era un tonto para caer en su jueguito…

Percibió como el aura pacifica que antes lo rodeaba se transformaba en una oscura y maligna, como si malos pensamientos lo estuvieran dominando. Vio que la mirada ámbar, que por unos segundos le había parecido hasta brillante al escuchar su trágico relato, se tornaba agria y fastidiada… sintió temor, ¿qué haría… la mataría por saber su secreto…? Esta vez el miedo pudo más que cualquier cosa y se apresuró a distender el ambiente, quería que volviera la paz que los regocijaba instantes antes y para hacerlo era dejarle en claro algunas cosas…

.-Te juro que no diré nada…-. Exclamó Kagome, atragantada con las palabras y con los orbes marrones más expresivos que nunca. Acercó su rostro seguro al de InuYasha que parecía sorprendido por la interrupción… La miró algunos segundos dubitativo, deseando preguntar, quería creerle, en verdad… quería confiar en ella… por primera vez en su vida deseaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba motivos, razones… al fin y al cabo, ella era una completa desconocida…

.- ¿Y por qué habría de creerte mujer…?-.

.-Por favor, créeme… yo no diré nada…-. Juró con fervor y se acerco a él tanto como pudo y lo miro a los ojos con súplica… Su mirada cristalizada era tan pura y sincera que a InuYasha no le quepo más dudas y resignado a su corazón que últimamente parecía actuar sin su consentimiento se atrevió a creer, a confiar… cerró los ojos y suspiró…

.- ¡Feh!... esta bien… te creo…-. Bufó molesto intentado restarle importancia al asunto ya que la cercanía de ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso, así que prefirió alejarse…

.-Eso significa que no me vas a matar…-. Preguntó con la cara llena de felicidad, la verdad, es que estaba tan contenta, después de todo los hanyou no eran tan malos como decía su abuelo…

.- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que te quería a matar…?-. Para ser sinceros, debía reconocer que la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no se la esperaba. Pero por lo menos había sido sincera ¿no?... después de todo, sí había pasado por su mente el matarla…

.- Es que pensé… creí que me odiabas por lo de tu secreto… y por eso…-. Repuso Kagome notando la leve molestia que parecía brotarle por los poros al hanyou que arrugo el ceño de manera casi imperceptible…

.- ¡Feh! Baka… eres demasiado insignificante para desperdiciar mí tiempo en ti…-. Masculló, sin medir sus palabras y solo fue consiente de ello hasta que noto el rostro acongojado de Kagome, la tristeza de ella lo hacía exasperar, quería verla reír con esas sonrisas sinceras, pero era tan difícil ser amable cuando nunca lo había sido con nadie, estaba acostumbrado a gritonear y mascullar cosas en su defensa, que había perdido el tacto, la sensibilidad para esas cosas... intentó arreglar la situación, corregir su error, claro, sin tener que pedir disculpas… eso jamás….- Además… Ya me juraste que no dirías nada… con tu palabra me basta…-. Sí, lo mejor era justificarse antes que admitir...

.-sí, te lo prometo… muchas gracias…-. Susurró con la voz baja, aún así, la sonrisa que InuYasha tanto añoraba no fue recibida y la joven pareció quedar pérdida en sus pensamientos, sin saber que su silencio provocaba una angustia inusitada en el hanyou frente a ella…Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, para relajar el ambiente que de repente pareció hacerse tenso, el rostro serio de Kagome no ayudaba, solo incrementaba su impotencia por ser tan descuidado en sus palabras… y pensándolo bien, ¿desde cuando es que le preocupaba herir a la gente…?

.- ¿Cúal es tu nombre…?-. Fue la pregunta que lo extrajo de sus meditaciones, miró a la joven quien lo observaba atenta con sus orbes chocolates.

.-eh…-. Titubeó.-… InuYasha…-. Dijo bien bajito, casi imperceptible.

.-Inu…Yasha… -. Susurró con una voz tan dulce que a InuYasha le dio escalofríos.-Un gusto InuYasha, yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…-. Dijo luego con entusiasmo y sin más se acerco hasta él que la observaba aturdido y tomo su mano a modo de presentación y simulando un saludo… La tibieza y suavidad de su piel pálida provocaron en él una descarga eléctrica que no se la esperaba. Intentó calmarse y respirar profundo, pero miró las garras que ella tomaba con tanta simplicidad que se sintió torpe, ¿por qué ella no le temía, por qué no salía huyendo, como todos…? soltó su mano de la de Kagome como sí esta quemara e hizo un leve desprecio, la ingenuidad de ella era tan sincera que lo asustaba.

.- ¡Jah! Me da igual como te llames…-. Refunfuño como en una especie de quejido que a ella le pareció gracioso. Las actitudes de InuYasha le resultaban desconcertantes, pero había algo en su mirada que lograba inquietarla, sentía su dolor, su sufrimiento y la torpe indiferencia que anteponía en su corazón como una especie de coraza contra su alrededor, debió de haber sufrido mucho, pensó… entonces, en ella, en su alma bondadosa, nació un deseo… uno que añoró con tanto anhelo que le fue imposible quitárselo de la cabeza, por muy descabellada que pareciera la idea…quería preguntar, más bien pedir algo, pero temía su rechazo. Sabía que lo más probable es que fuera así, pero estaba sola y se sentía tan vencida que dudaba el sobrevivir sola… eso creía, por eso es que había deseado morir, pero ahora él… él… que la confundía sin saberlo, que lograba estremecerla con solo mirarla, sensaciones tan desconocidas y a la vez tan familiares que solo provocaban un caos en su mente…

.-InuYasha… puedo… puedo quedarme a tu lado…-. Murmuró titubeante y con la voz sumamente baja que InuYasha, a penas, con sus agudos sentidos, pudo oírla…

Continuará…

N/A: Muxas gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!! En el siguiente capi hay notita y ahí les explico el porqué de estos dos capis seguidos…

PD: He puesto algunas palabras raritas en este capi, así que aquí les dejo los significados:

Sumi-e: Estilo de pintura japonesa a base de tinta y acuarelas. Vean Samurai Shamploo y sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Yumi: Arco de sacerdotisa.


	6. Chapter 6

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 6: "Un Trato"

------

.-InuYasha… puedo… puedo quedarme a tu lado…-. Murmuró titubeante y con la voz sumamente baja que InuYasha, a penas, con sus agudos sentidos, pudo oírla…

Sus orejas se movieron inquietas sobre su cabeza y su mente dio un vuelco al analizar las palabras que acaba de escuchar… se estremeció y su corazón de nuevo estaba ganando terreno, claro que había oído perfectamente, pero por un momento pensó que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada…

.- ¿Qué dijiste…? -. Preguntó con seriedad y con una voz tan baja como la de Kagome, se sentía como un tonto ansioso esperando que ella le confirmara unas palabras qua habían logrado estremecer su corazón hasta un punto doloroso, ¿por qué esa frase se le hacía tan melancólica… tan dolorosa?

.-Será solo un tiempo… no te molestaré… por favor, puedo quedarme contigo… -. Exclamó precipitadamente con la mirada ferviente, como si estuviera haciendo una especie de juramento, pero el seguía quieto, inamovible… y parecía no respirar… ¿por qué él no respondía…? ahhh, era una tonta, cómo se le ocurría preguntar una idiotez de esa magnitud… ella y su impulsividad, debía aprender a controlar su ansiedad, pero sentía que en estos momentos le era imposible dominar su corazón impetuoso...

-Prometo, prometo que no te estorbaré, ayudaré en lo que pueda… puedo defenderme… y… y…-. Estaba atragantada con las palabras pero basto con ver la mirada casi perpleja del hanyou para detener su currículum de buena presencia…Dio un suspiro resignado, de que servía darle motivos si al fin y el cabo él diría que no… -ahhh…-. Suspiró como una niña pequeña a la que le han negado un juguete-. Está bien, si no quieres… yo lo entiendo… -. Se mordió el labio y sus pupilas castañas se cristalizaron.-…tú ya me has ayudado bastante a pesar de que… sé que me repudias y lo entiendo… Jeh… soy, soy una cobarde… una miko rogando compañía a un hanyou… en verdad, lo siento… olvida lo que he dicho, por favor…-. Concluyó aguantando un sollozo en un monólogo de palabras sinceras, y es que era la verdad, cómo es que se le había pasado por la mente preguntar semejante estupidez… dónde estaba la Kagome valiente, decidida y luchadora que salía adelante… sola…

.- ¡Keh!... yo no he dicho que no…-. Masculló con la voz ronca y Kagome alzó la vista sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, es verdad, él en ningún momento se había negado… más bien no había salido ni una sola vocal de sus labios porque la sinceridad de ella lo pasmó y tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que él aterrizara, pero no completamente, ya que en realidad, InuYasha respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… ¿o al corazón…?…Ahhh! y es que esta mujer exteriorizaba todo con tanta simplicidad que era difícil dejarlo pensar con claridad, su mente parecía no razonar respuestas y al final terminaba respondiendo cosas que, en verdad, no quería decir, pero que sentía profundamente… Más, después de meditarlo un poco, ¿sería tan malo tener a Kagome a su lado, convivir con ella? Se preguntó… era extraño, nunca se le había pasado por la mente que llegaría a convivir con una mujer humana, mucho menos llegar a hablar con una… él, que estaba tan apartado del mundo, tan aislado que dudaba que alguna vez alguien le dirigiera la palabra y aquí estaba ella, como si nada, ingenua y autentica, y no le temía, incluso, ella creía que él la repudiaba a ella… por Kami… si supiera que sus sentimientos estaban tan alejados de esa conclusión… Alzó la vista sorprendido al saber hacia donde sus pensamientos lo habían llevado, buscó la mirada de ella que permanecía, ahora, cabizbaja mordiéndose el labio y totalmente nerviosa… bueno, por lo menos, sí la tenía cerca le serviría para cerciorarse de que jamás diría su secreto… más bien, esa era una forma de justificar algunos motivos, sí lo miraba de ese punto, quizás, sería conveniente el que estuviera con él...

.-Está bien… puedes quedarte… pero escucha mujer, no…-. No alcanzó a terminar aquella frase porque antes de concluirla se sintió rodeado por dos brazos femenino que lo apresaron en un abrazo de un modo exquisito, tan sincero que sintió su corazón palpitar descontrolado. El aroma de la esencia femenina le llegó de lleno en las narices y ya no supo que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir…

.-En verdad… gracias… muchas gracias, InuYasha… -. Murmuró aferrándose a él como un mártir y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, percibiendo el golpeteo acelerado en su corazón, se sonrió… ya no estaría sola…

.-No esperes que cuide de ti… ni mucho menos que te defienda…-. Exclamó nervioso y con el filo en la legua, aparentaba una seguridad que en estos momentos tenía por el suelo, aún así, logró resistirse a abrazarla y la aparto de sí, sintiendo el frío de aquella distancia que el mismo había impuesto…

.-si, no te preocupes, no te molestaré en nada… además, solo será por un tiempo, hasta que el ambiente esté más tranquilo… -. Afirmó Kagome sabiendo de antemano que con sus acciones InuYasha intentaba mantener una distancia y eso le provocó una indescriptible punzada en el corazón.

.-Bien… y ten en cuenta que esto sólo lo hago por que sabes mi secreto… por nada más… no creas que soy tan amable…-. Intentó justificar.

.-Claro, te prometo que no diré nada…-. Susurró en voz baja. Esas actitudes tan arrogantes por parte de él, lograban hacerla sentir mal y eso era lo que le molestaba, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus sentimientos… por Kami, sí él era un hanyou…

.-Eso espero…-. Afirmó con la voz ronca producto de la contención y el revoltijo de emociones en el que se encontraba, preguntándose por milésima vez sí estaría haciendo lo correcto… Se puso en pie con rapidez, y no había que ser un tonto para saber que el hanyou parecía querer huir, quizás, no de Kagome, más bien, de sí mismo y sus emociones…

.-Ehhh… ¿a dónde vas…?-. Preguntó

.- ¡Feh!... a dónde más… a dormir…-. Fue su escueta respuesta. No había nada más que decir y sinceramente, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso, ¿desde cuando había comenzado a sentir compasión por alguien…? No, definitivamente no, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, quiero decir, de las garras… lamentablemente no sacaba nada con arrepentirse y a pesar de toda lógica él lo deseaba así, por lo menos estar cerca de la mujer hasta que pareciera "confiable"… era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo… había un secreto de por medio… y para su "buena suerte", de aquello dependía su vida…

.-Pero, pero aquí hay mucho espacio y…y…-.

.- ¡Jah!... Jamás compartiría una habitación con una humana… además, no soporto tu olor…-.

.- ¡¿Mi olor?!-. Exclamó Kagome mientras intentaba olfatearse ella misma, molesta por

aquel comentario y es que parecía que la palabra "amabilidad" no estaba en el vocabulario del hanyou… Ella por su parte ya sentía la furia recorrerle las venas, apoderándose de su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y el enojo…

.- ¡Ah! y vete acostumbrando… porqué no siempre dormirás bajo techo… no suelo estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar…-. Masculló sonriente y con el rostro arrogante, como si con sus palabras estuviera rentándola a una especie de batalla campal…

Pero…pero y este tipo ¿qué se creía al querer dominarlo todo?, era peor que su abuelo… pero que ni pensara que con "esto" tenía el juego ganado, ella era lo bastante madura para poder defenderse y dejar mudo al que tenía en frente… y en eso estaba, abriendo la boca para dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas, cuando lo vio girarse, impertinente y erguido, como si lo que ella fuera a decir le importara lo más mínimo…

Lo vio salir y perderse por la esterilla y las pupilas castañas, que instantes atrás reflejaban enojo y frustración, se suavizaron y hasta parecían entristecidas y es que Kagome lo había comprendido… atravesar la coraza de InuYasha no iba a ser nada fácil la altiva arrogancia que él intentaba aparentar era tan firme que no permitía entrar en su corazón… pero ella lo sabía, su alma perceptiva parecía querer gritárselo y no se rendiría… quería conocerlo, quería ayudarlo, aún sin lograr entender las razones que la motivaban… sabía que el destino tenía mucho que ver en su encuentro y por eso no deseaba cuestionarse… el tiempo después, tendría la última palabra…

Se subió al alerce que esta noche lo cobijaría, el aire estaba fresco y refrescante y parecía tranquilizar su corazón y enfriar su mente. Cerró los ojos para perderse en el sueño, pero la imagen de una joven de expresivas pupilas castañas apareció de golpe ante él como si de una visión se tratase, abrió los ojos asustado y casi se cayó de la rama por su inoportuno ademán, masculló una grosería y gruñó por lo bajo…

.-Maldición…-. Farfulló casi inaudible, y es que era el colmo… Por Kami, si recién la venía conociendo, era una mujer normal, como cualquier otra… incluso había visto más bonitas… ¿por qué, entonces, a "esta" no podía quitársela de la cabeza?... Recordó los ojos impetuosos de ella cuando le había dicho que detestaba su olor, cosa que era completamente falsa, al contrario… bien, lo reconocía., le gustaba provocarla, ver como se mordía el labio y sus mejillas parecía encenderse hasta parecer un candil, se veía tan graciosa… Y dale con lo mismo, por qué todas las cosas lo llevaban a pensar en ella…

.-Maldición…-. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la famosa palabrita, ¿cuántas veces la habría pronunciado durante el día?… quien sabe, pero una cosa era segura… ya estaba cansado de tanto decirla…

------

El alba despuntó en el horizonte y los rayos tibios de un nuevo amanecer acariciaron el cuerpo de Kagome, esta vez sin la calidez de unas pieles… Se desperezó adolorida y los huesos parecieron rechinar en su interior como bisagras desgastadas. Su musculatura estaba tan resentida que a penas pudo incompararse… Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada somnolienta para descubrir que "él", como de costumbre, no se encontraba…

------

.-Miko-sama… Miko-sama… Ayúdeme, por favor… salve a mi nieto…-. Exclamó el hombre mientras la joven sacerdotisa lo observaba con aquella mirada indescifrable e impasible…

.-Sí… no se preocupe, en seguida voy con usted…-. Fue la suave respuesta de ella. El viejo aldeano asintió agradecido y luego le tomo las manos…

.-Oh… muchas gracias, muchas gracias…-. Murmuró el hombre con total sinceridad y los ojos ya cristalizados…

Los observó oculto entre las ramas de un árbol, atento a la conversación… y luego los vio partir hasta perderse en uno de los senderos del lugar… No sería hoy, no era el momento… y aunque estuvo tentado, más de una vez, a salir de su improvisado escondite y atacar a la miko, logró resistirse… Algo extraño le ocurría y lo sabía, había olvidado por completo el asunto de la perla desde que conoció a Kagome y parecía que ella lo estuviera desviándolo de su objetivo, menguando sus ansias de poder con sus dulces sonrisas… ¿por qué no se atrevía a llevar su plan a cabo y robarle la perla de una buena vez a aquella miko…? La respuesta a aquella muda pregunta fue silenciosa y en sus pensamientos una joven sonriente de cabellos azabaches pareció responderle… ¿Acaso ella estaba ablandándolo…? Nooo, eso sí que no, ya tenía suficiente con su vulnerabilidad en las noches del shingetsu, para que ahora esta mujer viniera a cambiar su forma de pensar como hanyou… él no tendría compasión con nadie, toda su vida había sido así y esta vez, no sería la excepción…

.-Prepárate Kikyô, por que no habrá una próxima vez… la Shikon no Tama será mía…-. Murmuró por lo bajo, más como una especie de advertencia contra si mismo y es que no se permitiría un fracaso más…

------

Ya llevaban tres días desde su fabulosa idea…Ahhh, hasta cuando dejaría de ser tan cabezotas… por Kami, ella no era una deidad para andar de compasiva por la vida, pero… Dios, en qué estaría pensando cuando se le ocurrió aquello que ahora le parecía hasta descabellado… desde cuando un hanyou y una miko "vivían" juntos… además, no era solo eso, el carácter de él cada día parecía empeorar, siempre irascible y huraño, molestando y reclamando por todo… que esto aquí y esto allá… Aunque, no debía negar, que a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por ella, y es que siempre, después de algunas horas de ausencias que aún no comprendía del todo, le traía comida y preparaba una fogata en las noches para que ella no pasara frío…bueno, debía reconocer que no era tan malo… pero a sus recuerdos llegaban aquellas frases que se repetían como ecos en su cabeza y todavía lograban encenderle la sangre "no soporto tu olor…", "no soporto tu olor…", y luego venía la rabia que parecía hacer ebullición en su cabeza…

.-¡¡¡NI UN SANTO LO SOPORTARÍA!!!-. El eco de aquel grito resonó en el bosque con estrépito espantando a las aves que lo cohabitaban…y es que necesitaba expulsar la furia que sentía contenida, ese tonto… siempre instándola, retándola a rebatir, incluso a veces creía que disfrutaba con sus rabietas y su mirada dorada parecía iluminarse con sus pequeños pleitos… naaa, que va, debía ser su imaginación, ese tonto, era odioso por donde se le viera…

------

Saltó de copa en copa con esa agilidad tan característica, siguiendo el aroma de la mujer que "supuestamente" detestaba y es que aún se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado aquella propuesta tan insólita… Negó con la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro. Ya no había forma de arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho estaba…

Pensaba que a pesar de todo, las cosas no estaban tan mal como creía que lo iban a estar… tenerla cerca le servía para vigilarla y cerciorarse de su "supuesta"sinceridad y debía admitir que ella lo era total y absolutamente, ya que desde que la venía observando, a veces a escondidas, no había reconocido en ella ninguna actitud que pudiera llamarse "sospechosa" ni mucho menos, Kagome era transparente por donde se le mirara que se le era imposible desconfiar de ella, claro que también tenía sus reservas, no le había contado de sus intenciones de hacerse de la perla y la razón suficiente era que ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, para que inmiscuirla, pensó… Por otro lado, algo que realmente le incomodaba era lo que ella lograba provocar en él, y es que sus emociones parecían estar a flor de piel, cada gesto, cada palabras provocaban en él los estragos de un terremoto y su corazón, incluso, lo sentía latir más rápido… y es por eso que había preferido huir y pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella, no era fácil, pero se esforzaba en lograrlo, casi siempre excusándose con ella y diciendo que "iba por ahí" cuando en realidad se quedaba escondido, espiándola por horas, y a veces sólo se hacía el dormido… casi siempre sus conversaciones se limitaban a cosas cotidianas y Kagome era la que más hablaba, a decir verdad, era la única que hablaba, y muchas veces cuando nombraba a un tal "Hôyo" estuvo tentado a preguntar de quien se trataba, ¿qué era de ella?, pero prefería callar, ¿quién era él para preguntar…?, entre más se acercara a ella después sería peor, al fin y al cabo, ella se iría algún día, y a veces deseaba que ese día llegara pronto, no porque no quisiera estar con ella, más bien, era su temor a estar con ella, el temor de formar lazos que después le harían sufrir… Gruñó por lo bajo hastiado por lo que estaba empezando a sentir, ya no quería pensar, no quería sentir, pero Kagome parecía invadir su corazón como un veneno mortal, imposible de detener y si se contagiaba, ya no habría marcha atrás…

------

Miró la tela de su yukata que estaba completamente sucia y roída, y el color blanco marfil se había opacado hasta parecer grisáceo… Olió la tela y dio un respingo… la prenda olía fatal y se atrevió a cuestionarse si las palabras de InuYasha con respecto a su olor serían del todo falsas…

.-Necesito ropa limpia…-. Murmuró con la voz agotada y es que recién ahora se percataba de lo desarreglada que estaba, observó la cascada que estaba a unos pasos del claro en el que se encontraba y se puso en marcha…

------

Intentó acelerar su velocidad y es que, aunque le costara admitirlo, se sentía un poco preocupado, era la primera vez que dejaba a Kagome completamente sola, aunque ella pensará que él no estaba cerca, siempre se las arreglaba para cerciorarse de su seguridad, pero esta vez había sido diferente, habían pasados muchos días desde que había visto a la miko que custodiaba la joya, ¿qué tal sí alguien se le había adelantado?, porque al parecer la perla era bastante famosa… no se dio tiempo de sacar conclusiones, ni de mucho menos preocuparse de la seguridad de la mujer que ahora tenía su mundo de cabeza… salió disparado, motivado por sus ansias de poder… y ahora, ahora sentía el peso de sus actos… ¿qué haría si a ella le sucedía algo…?... no, no podía ni pensarlo siquiera… ¿Qué haría…?... Tragó una saliva que parecía inexistente y su Manzana de Adán se removió al instante que su ceño se contraía de manera fiera… debía llegar pronto…

------

.- ¡Oh!... está helada…-. Exclamó de forma alegre, y es que no sacaba nada con amargarse por tonterías y preocuparse por su apariencia, a InuYasha parecía no importarle, por qué habría de preocuparle a ella, entonces… espera un momento, ¿desde cuando le importaba la opinión de InuYasha…? Ahhh, mejor no preguntarse, para qué si ya sabía que no lograría jamás responderse, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, de alguna forma u otra ese hanyou lograba adueñarse de sus pensamientos, aún en contra de su voluntad, así que ya se le había hecho una costumbre, "si no puedes contra ellos, entonces, úneteles", se dijo, es decir, en pocas palabras, se había rendido…

Se quitó la Yukata, o lo que quedaba de ella, mientras tarareaba una de las tantas canciones que solía cantar en las ceremonias de su aldea y luego se abrió paso en las aguas hasta quedar hundida hasta la mitad de su cuerpo ya desnudo… como siempre, el agua pareció refrescar más que su cuerpo… cerró los ojos y continuo con sus cánticos, mientras chapoteaba en el agua como una niña pequeña… quería disfrutar, reír y olvidarse de todo… aunque solo fuera por unos momentos…

------

Cuando llegó al claro y no la vio sintió el peso de la culpa y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies… buscó ansioso algún rastro de ella, pero nada llegó a su olfato, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar una y otra vez, esperanzado, pero el intento, nuevamente, resultó fallido, Kagome no estaba… Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa y la angustia pareció carcomerlo por dentro al temer por la integridad de la muchacha… entonces, a sus agudos oído, llegó el sonido de una voz demasiado familiar, no había duda, era lo voz de Kagome… y ¿estaba cantando?, bueno, no era el momento de preguntarse aquello…

Sus orejas se movieron una vez más sobre su cabeza intentando captar otro sonido cercano, hasta él llegó el ruido estrepitoso de una pequeña cascada y el aroma a lodo de las ropas de Kagome… sin embargo, el aroma de ella, parecía haber desaparecido… ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?... prefirió dejarse esa pregunta para después y se dispuso a correr hasta la cascada, ya vería esa chiquilla, le diría unas cuantas… cómo era tan inconsciente para alejarse del claro, a caso no se le ocurrió que cualquier yôukai podría atacarla y… Se paró en seco, el oxigeno pareció acabársele y sus pupilas doradas se abrieron enormemente ante lo que vio...

Continuará…

Holis!!!!! Weno, antes de comentar, keria decirles ke el motivo de estos dos capis es más ke nada por ke me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas, así ke buuuuhhhh, por eso como un regalito por anticipado. Sip! A decir verdad, yo no pensaba irme de vaka pero salió todo tan rápido que ufff!!! Weno, me voy a la playita, que se llama horcón, akí en chilito…

Comentario: Plafff!!! Sip, sip, lo sé me expandí un montón, OCHO páginas en word y estoy muerta, pero bueno, cuando me viene la inspiración prefiero no pararla, y aquí estoy, cuando son las 23:50 en el reloj de mi compu y los parpados se me caen solitos… Weno, la cosa es que hoy, preferí hacer el capi algo más gracioso, y es que tampoco me gustan las cosas con tanto drama, así que para descansar un poquito de los lloriqueos que sé que muchas tuvieron en el primer capi, incursioné en el humor que intenté reflejar en los pensamiento de los personajes, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi este capi me encanto y weno, cualquier cosita que me quieran decir me la dejan en sus review… nos vemos pronto… un bezotote para toditas y cuídense un montón…

Agradecimientos a: Lis-Sama, La AvIa y a DiosaGalaxy, y por supuesto, a todas las que le leyeron… wiii… Arigatou!!! Nos leemos en dos semanas…

Xaito…


	7. Chapter 7

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 7: "Torpe Amabilidad"

------

La divisó en el río, con el agua cristalina cubriendo con escasa precisión hasta el vientre bajo, y la cascada tras ella, como si de una ilusión se tratara, como si ella fuera un ser místico y etéreo… Las hebras azabaches se adherían a su rostro, brazos y hombros, con bella precisión, y las gotas del rocío de su baño, resbalaban por la piel pálida, formando infinitos surcos de caminos diferentes que se perdían en el agua imprecisa… Prácticamente se quedo sin aliento, en una especie de trance del que no deseaba ser despertado, escuchó como tarareaba una canción (a la que no le dedicó mayor atención) mientras estrujaba el cabello a un lado de sus hombros, y el agua comenzaba a escurrir por sus cabellos, destilando el líquido sobre sus senos, el hanyou se detuvo en esa acción, como una gota diminuta parecía iniciar su recorrido hasta descender en la cima de uno de sus pechos, justo sobre el pezón sonrosado… Arrugó el ceño, al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a fluir vertiginosa y pesada por sus venas, concentrándose en su zona intima que poco a poco comenzaba a erguirse, pero esta vez no quiso recriminarse, más bien se preguntó por qué ella lograba hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera, ¿por qué…? no tenía sentido, claro que había despertado ante las hembras, sabía lo que era excitarse, desear y tomar una mujer, aparearse… Pero "esto", no lo entendía , no tenía sentido, a Kagome… a ella… la deseaba de un modo diferente, que jamás había experimentado, y ese modo era el que lo asustaba, sobrepasaba al sexo y a toda lógica, la quería suya, casi de un modo anhelante y posesivo, y eso era lo que realmente lo inquietaba… unirse a una mujer, marcarla, era para amarla toda la vida y él todavía no encontraba a alguien así, incluso, dudaba de encontrarla… pero ahora, todo parecía cambiar… no sabía muy bien si lo que estaba comenzando a experimentar sería verdadero, o solo…¿deseo?... era tan difícil responderse cuando jamás había experimentado aquello…

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba que estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, por eso es que no había reparado en él, así que cuando su vista castaña subió despreocupada hasta la orilla prácticamente se le detuvo el corazón… vio como la observaba a la distancia, impávido, escrutándola casi de manera descarada, sus ojos dorados parecían dos luceros llameantes, concentrados, recorriéndola… hubo unos segundos en que no supo como reaccionar, y después, sonrojada hasta más no poder se cubrió los senos en un ademán brusco, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad…

Ya era muy tarde e InuYasha supo que había sido descubierto… -"maldición"- se dijo, sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación, ¿qué le diría a ella, cómo la enfrentaría?, buscó alguna excusa para defenderse, pero descubrió que su acto estaba lejos de tener una justificación, ni él mismo lo comprendía del todo…

La vio avanzar hasta él, cubierta precariamente con sus manos, por un momento no atinó a nada más que observarla, ella parecía molesta, no, más que eso, estaba furiosa…

Al ver que la yukata de ella estaba a bastante distancia de la orilla, tomó conciencia y se quitó el ahori, se lo lanzó al ver que ella se quedaba quieta aún dentro del río, como esperando algo, entonces se giró de espaldas a ella y escuchó el ruido de sus pies al salir del agua hasta tocar tierra y luego, el roce de la tela sobre su cuerpo…

No hubieron palabras de por medio, no por lo menos hasta que Kagome estuvo completamente vestida, con su improvisado vestuario. Sí bien, ya tenía las ideas claras con respecto a lo que le diría al hanyou, no podía evitar sentirse extraña, era una sensación difícil de explicar, sentía un cosquilleo cálido en el estómago y la idea de sentirse observada por él, en vez de hacerla sentir molesta, más bien le agradaba, no sabría explicarlo, pero tuvo la loca sensación de sentirse deseada y después de todo, al parecer, él no la detestaba tanto como decía… pero sería estúpido dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones, por lo menos no en estas circunstancias, en donde las cosas entre ellos no estaban claras, porque ellos no tenían nada ¿no?, ni siquiera podían llamarse amigos… nada, no eran nada… y eso era lo que realmente le dolía, ¿por qué ese interés casi obsesivo en saber más de él…? ¿En conocerlo?... ahora no era el momento de inquietarse con ese tipo de preguntas, no ahora, donde lo más importante era aclarar el asunto, su dignidad estaba en juego… después, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para atormentarse con sus pensamientos…

.- ¡¿Me estabas Espiando…?!-. Masculló con algo de agresividad en el tono de su voz, algo que se podía interpretar como pregunta o exclamación…

.-Eso no es cierto…-. Puntualizó, sin mirarla a la cara.

.-¡¡¡Si lo hacías…!!!-. Rebatió Kagome, ya sin poder contenerse, ahora más la enfurecía el hecho de que él negara impávido s su acusación, no sería más honesto admitirlo.

.-No mientas…-.

.- ¡Jah! Y qué si lo hacía… créeme, no tienes nada interesante… he visto mejores…-Murmuró con arrogancia mientras se giraba enfrentándola, y es que a estas alturas poco le quedaba por decir, mejor rebatirle hasta el final y que importaba si todo terminaba mal, ¿no quería que ella se fuera de una buena vez?, ahí estaba la solución, dudaba que ella permaneciera al lado de un "hanyou pervertido"…

Kagome lo miró con odio al instante en que escuchó aquellas palabras que le resultaron hirientes y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas con tanta furia, que por un momento se descontroló y su mente pareció perder el sentido de la realidad…

.-¡¡¡OSUWARI!!!-. Gritó con tanta fuerza como si con aquellas palabras intentará efectuar el poder de un conjuro e InuYasha al instante sintió como le recorría un escalofrío por la columna y se le erizó la piel a la espera de lo que se venía, y que igualmente desconocía… pero nada sucedió, permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, InuYasha seguía aturdido en su lugar, sin reacción aparente y Kagome se cubrió la boca con una de las palmas de sus manos, aún sin comprender aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca de manera involuntaria. ¿Qué había sido eso?, era la pregunta que se repetía en las mentes de ambos…

Un estruendo los alertó y la muda pregunta quedó relegada a segundo plano. Kagome se giró asustada en el lugar y vio con horror como algunos árboles caían al suelo, derrumbándose de manera devastadora, provocando un ligero temblor que se vio acrecentado por unas fuertes pisadas que provenían desde el interior del bosque. Al olfato del hanyou llegó el aroma detestable de un yôukai y al instante se puso en alerta defensiva, olvidando por un momento a Kagome, y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear y cuidarse sólo, que no reparó en ella.

De entre la espesura de los matorrales que los rodeaban apareció un demonio con la apariencia de un jabalí a gran escala. Al parecer, había perdido el control y arremetió hacia ningún lugar en especial, o eso fue lo que creyó InuYasha hasta cuando, con pavor, vio que se dirigía hacia Kagome. Por un instante el alma abandonó su cuerpo que palideció hasta parecer un cadáver. Los segundos fueron eternos en ese momento en que su corazón estuvo detenido y su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar… Vio como Kagome se movía para esquivarlo a duras penas y luego caía de bruces al suelo… escuchó al yôkai bufar en un bramido de furia y lanzarse contra ella y entonces despertó de su ensoñación y logró interponerse…

.-¡¡¡Sankontessou!!!-. Exclamó a todo pulmón mientras realizaba el ataque, sus garras resplandecieron platinadas unos segundos antes de ser cubiertas por la sangre del demonio que yacía inerte en el suelo.

Todo quedó en silencio, una brisa suave meció el verde follaje e InuYasha intentó calmar su respiración agitada. Su corazón parecía galopar desesperado, por lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir… por unos instantes el temor pareció dominarlo de una forma avasallante, la adrenalina de los hechos aún le pesaba en el cuerpo y la angustia de lo que "pudo ser" lo tenía shokeado, era tan difícil de interpretar sus emosiones en este momento, y tampoco es que se diera el trabajo para hacerlo, los juicios internos no iban con él y por el momento habían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse y una de ellas… era Kagome, aunque le costara admitirlo. Se giró para verla…

Ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre sus rodillas, aturdida y nerviosa con la mirada perdida en los restos del demonio que instantes atrás había estado a punto de matarla, si no hubiera sido por él… es cierto, él, alzó la vista y se encontró con los orbes dorados que ya la esperaban, y lo que vio reflejadas en aquellas pupilas le sorprendió… a caso era… ¿preocupación…?

.- ¿Estás bien…?-. Preguntó, con la voz roída, intentado fallidamente que no sonara angustiada… Kagome, por su parte solo asintió asustada y aliviada… esta era la segunda vez en la que él, le salvaba la vida…

Intentó ponerse en pie pero cuando lo intentó un dolor agudo que provenía de su tobillo le hizo pegar un chillido y caer de nuevo sobre su trasero. Apretó los parpados para contener el dolor y, de forma espontánea, llevó una de sus manos hacia el lugar aquejado… Un poco de sangre escurría de aquella herida, que al parecer, no era demasiado profunda…

Kagome abrió los ojos y observó la sangre que brotaba de su piel lastimada, miró después la roca filosa que estaba a su lado, había un poco de sangre en la punta de esta y ella concluyó, que al caer, la piedra se había incrustado en su piel, cerca del tobillo, provocando una herida de la cual no se percató ya que el temor había postergado el dolor y no fue consciente de él hasta que estuvo de pie… Alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada dorada que la observaba de una forma difícil de comprender, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero quería creer que aquello era el reflejo de la preocupación…

Cualquier pensamiento quedo postergado cuando una de las manos engarradas del medio demonio se acercó hasta la herida de ella, pero segundos antes de hacer contacto, se detuvo titubeante…

.- Hay que curarla, antes de que se infecte…-. Murmuró sumamente concentrado en la herida y con el ceño algo contraído, sin ser conciente de que Kagome se había sorprendido tremendamente por aquellas palabras "amables"… el primer atisbo de amabilidad por parte de él… Lo observó aturdida y emocionada, mientras él se alejaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella y rasgaba un gran trozo de tela… de su yukata… de su yukata… de… ¡¡¡SU YUKATA!!!, por Kami… ¿qué usaría ahora?, y ese tonto, por qué no era más conciente…

.- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué haces, Baka?!!!-. Masculló Kagome a todo pulmón, en tanto se colocaba en pie conteniendo el dolor punzante de su herida, pero ya era demasiado tarde y cuando llegó hasta él, la yukata ya estaba hecha añicos… ¡¡¡HHHUUUUYYY!!!...-. Gruñó mientras tomaba los vestigios de su ropa, o le que quedaba de ella, ante la mirada impasible del medio demonio…

.- ¡¡¡Mira lo que hiciste…!!!-. Lo miró a los ojos enfurecida, pero como siempre, él parecía impávido y arrogante…

.-Jah... no seas exagerada, es solo tela, mujer…-. Exclamó, sin prestarle mucha atención a Kagome quien lo miraba con furia.-Además…-. Olfateo un trozo de tela… -olía horrible…-.

Esto era el colmo, en qué momento se le pasó por la mente el que él iba a cambiar, por Kami, si era un maldito petulante y ella, una estúpida por creerse semejante payasada… la muy baka, que se había "ilusionado" con sus palabras, ahora, hasta dudaba de haberlas escuchado y pensaba que sus oídos le habían jugado una muy mala pasada… Lo vio ponerse en pie sin tomarla en cuenta para nada y luego hundió la tela en el agua de la orilla, la estrujó un poco y se acercó hasta Kagome nuevamente, todo en un silencio hermético que Kagome ya no estaba dispuesta a romper, de que servían su reclamos y remilgos, si al final, él hacia lo que se le viniera en gana… Cuando la tela humedecida hizo contacto con su piel lastimada, la joven pareció despertar de su ensoñación y miró al semi demonio, prácticamente, pasmada… observó como él, en un silencio sepulcral, rotaba la tela sobre el tobillo lastimado, aquellas garras vendaban la herida con especial dedicación y más de alguna vez percibió el roce electrizante de estas al rozarse con su piel tersa, pero no sintió temor, al contrario, más bien, era un excitante cosquilleo… cuando terminó, la joven lo observó maravillada sin rastros de la rabieta que segundos atrás la dominaba…

.-Listo…-. Puntualizó ronco mientras ajustaba el nudo de la tela que al final había servido como una especie de venda. Kagome lo miró agradecida, aún sin comprender esta actitud tan "desconcertante" por parte de él, se había acostumbrado tanto a su arrogancia que ahora le incomodaba la humanidad con que la trataba, su amabilidad, la ponía en extremo nerviosa…

.-Gracias…-. Musitó con la cabeza gacha y un manojo de nervios. Se mordió el labio intentando calmar un corazón que en segundos se había vuelto desbocado… pero luego sonrió, tranquilizando su alma con la calidez de sus pensamientos… es cierto, de nuevo le debía la vida… a él… y era necesario hacérselo saber, pero esta vez no pensaba utilizar las palabras.

La dulce mirada de ella, cargada de sentimientos y emosiones tan inexplicables como las de él, se alzó hasta la suya y logró aturdirlo. Por unos segundos su mirada quedó perdida en las pupilas castañas y profundas… pero pareció recobrarse rápidamente de su embeleso, interponiendo ante su alma su tópico… la arrogancia…

.- ¡Feh! Ten en cuenta que esto solo lo hago porque tienes la piel extremadamente delicada… por nada más. Ni creas que…-.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir murió en los labios del hanyou, las palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta por la sorpresa de sentir los brazos de Kagome rodearlo como una dulce prisión de la que no quería escapar. Los latidos de su corazón desbocado parecían incontrolables y es que ella, siempre con esas actitudes de sorpresa, que con un simple abrazó lograba desarmarlo y hacerlo tan vulnerable… y ponía su mundo de cabeza sin siquiera proponérselo, porque ella era así… sincera, dulce y única… Intentó recobrar la calma sin responder el abrazo del que era presa, no tenía el valor suficiente para aquello, porque temía que si lo hacia estaría perdido…

A pesar de la gruesa camisa de tonos marfilados que cubría el torso varonil, pudo percibir con claridad el palpitar acelerado de aquel órgano vital, más él no correspondió a su brazo… siempre pasaba lo mismo, cualquier actitud que rayara en lo "cercano" era desechada por él quien parecía volverse un frío témpano de hielo, imposible de penetrar… Kagome lo sabía, la barrera infructuosa que el hanyou anteponía como una cáscara impenetrable, tan difícil de atravesar… eso era lo que irremediablemente los separaba, y ella ansiaba tanto descubrir su interior, conocer su dolor, apoyarlo y contra todo… amarlo… Abrió los ojos como platos por el abrupto pensamiento… ¿lo amaba…? ¿lo amaba…? Nooo, eso no podía ser posible, sabía que algo de mágico había en su encuentro, pero eso no significaba que ya lo amaba, por que a penas se conocían, era imposible, indudable… ¿no?... la sinceridad aplastante de su mente la hizo asimilar algo que contra toda lógica era improbable… sí… llegaba parecer hasta cómico… una sacerdotisa enamorada de un hanyou…

La calidez que lo envolvió por algunos segundos desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, sin embargo, el vacío que dejó fue dolorosamente notable… la observó a ella que parecía perdida en algún punto fijo del lugar, con sus facciones algo alteradas, producto de un sobresalto, quizás, ¿quién sabe?, bahhhh… él no estaba para pensar, porque a penas podía con sus propios pensamientos, esos que lo llevaban a un mundo en donde las ideas más descabelladas eran posibles, un mundo en donde sus sentimientos parecían cobrar voluntad propia y dominar su corazón corroído por el sufrimiento, que parecía sanarse cuando la presencia perturbadora de Kagome se hacia presente… Lo sabía, estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso que claramente desconocía, porque, sinceramente, no sabía como explicar los calorcitos y todo aquello que su alma comenzaba a albergar por aquella chiquilla que había llegado sin más a su vida para revolucionarlo todo y colocarlo patas arriba… tampoco es que quisiera averiguarlo, mejor dejarlo todo como estaba. Sí, eso sería lo mejor… lo mejor…

Continuará…

Olis!!!!!!! Sip!!!!!!!! He vuelto yuhhhhjuuuu!!! Aquí un nuevo episodio recién horneado jujuju. Espero que les haya gustado mucho… Estoy segura que a estas alturas cualquiera pensará que tengo una obsesión pervertida con los lagos y escenas de nudismos jajaja… ah, en fin, sé que tienen que tener paciencia por las demostraciones de afecto de Inu y es que es muy difícil crear esas situaciones, más si es el inu del pasado, eso quiere decir que tiene un carácter al cuadrado: el doble de arrogancia, el doble de antipatía… ahhh, en fin, mucha paciencia chicas que de a poquito todo se va aclarando…

A sip, antes de despedirme quería agradecerles a todas por seguir leyendo hasta este punto, muchas me han preguntando cuantos capis tiene, pues les digo al instante que ni yo misma lo sé en verdad…

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Galaxy Nordica, La Avia, Lis-sama y

Muchas gracias por leer.

Matta nee…


	8. Chapter 8

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 8: "Y ya nadie me llamará hanyou"

------

.-Pequeña… ¿y la sacerdotisa de esta aldea…?-. Preguntó un hombre de mediana edad que venía acompañado de un bonzo. La jovencita les respondió apresurada antes de entrar al templo que al parecer era su hogar.

.-No… es que mi hermana no se encuentra… fue a la aldea de Himeji a eliminar a un demonio que estaba causando problemas a los aldeanos de allí… ¿por qué... necesitan de ella…?

Bueno, sí… ¿en cuantos días crees que volverá…?-. Preguntó el monje estas ves, observando a la niña con ternura.

Hummm… no sé, ella me dijo que no tardaría demasiado, pero… -.

.- Ya veo…-. Se apresuró a responder el bonzo comprendiendo que posiblemente la miko tardaría en regresar debido a la inseguridad en la respuesta de la pequeña.

.-Vamos, Miyatsu… Gracias pequeña…-. Dijo el otro resignado a que no podría ser atendidos por la miko y con un gesto tierno acarició la cabeza de la jovencita… Se alejaron a paso raudo del lugar y comenzaron su descenso por la larga escalinata que los había conducido al templo.

.-Esperen… yo puedo ayudarles…-. Musitó la jovencita en tanto se precipitaba corriendo hasta ellos que ya había bajado unos cuantos escalones… había visto el rostro lleno de desilusión en uno de ellos y pensó que, quizás, en algo podría ayudar a pesar de su corta edad, después de todo, ella también era sacerdotisa… Los hombres se giraron al escuchar la voz de la niña. El bonzo sonrió dulcemente y se acercó hasta ella.

.-No te preocupes pequeña, este es un trabajo para los adultos y es muy peligroso… de todas maneras, gracias…-. Murmuró el monje en un gesto de negación mientras encorvaba un poco su espalda para quedar a la altura de la niña.

.-Pero yo, yo también soy sacerdotisa… y…y soy muy fuerte y…-. Exclamó ella quien fue interrumpida por el monje.

.- ¡OH! de eso no me cabe duda pequeña… eres muy valiente… ¿cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó el bonzo acercándose cada vez más a ella con una sonrisa que parecía de modelo de catalogo y que logró hacer sonrosar a la jovencita.

.-Ah… mi nombre es Kaede…-.

.- Ahhh Kaede… que lindo suena, sin contar lo hermosa que eres…-. Murmuró el bonzo con voz de ensoñación en tanto tomaba las manos de la niña y las juntaba entre las suyas.- Y dime, Kaede-chan, cuando crezcas… ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo…?-. Preguntó esta vez acercándose hasta ella que lo miraba aturdida y sonrojada…

.- ¿Eh…?-. Kaede miró al bonzo sin comprender y antes de que cualquier otro sonido pudiera ser emitido por los puros labios de la niña el mismo hombre que acompañaba el monje lo tironeó de una oreja hasta llevárselo unos cuantos escalones más abajo ante la mirada pasmada de la muchachita que los observaba sin entender nada.

.- No le hagas caso… bueno, muchas gracias pequeña, nos vemos luego…-. Murmuró el hombre que se giró hasta ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego siguió su descenso por la eterna escalinata llevando a rastras al extraño monje pervertido…

------

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz potente del sol pareció quemar sus resentidas pupilas castañas, la falta de sueño era notable… bueno, ¿y quien dormiría bien entre las raíces de un árbol…? pensó Kagome sobándose con molestia una de las nalgas adoloridas por la posición en la que se había vuelto obligada a dormir… Dio un suspiro largo y tendido que más se asimilaba a un bostezo matutino, y luego, se desperezó, intentado normalizar sus articulaciones agarrotadas, aunque el resultado no fue tan efectivo como creyó.

Su vista cayó a sus piernas cubiertas y luego subió por su regazo envuelto en aquella nueva yukata rosa… no sabía muy bien como InuYasha la había conseguido, pero debía reconocer que le sentaba de maravilla… Aún recordaba cuando, cerca de medianoche, llegó con la tela entre sus manos…

_.-"Gracias InuYasha"…-._

_.-Jah! No me lo agradezcas… sólo lo hago porque no soportaría que tu apestoso olor se impregnara en mis ropas…-._

La sonrisa en sus labios fue amarga con un leve toque irónico, reconocía que en aquel momento se molesto tanto que estuvo a punto de tirarle la yukata por la cabeza, pero ahora, meditando con más tranquilidad descubrió que entendía en parte la forma de ser de InuYasha, comenzaba a creer que él prefería esconder sus sentimientos disfrazándolos de petulancia…-así es más fácil, ¿no?... InuYasha… así nunca te dañaran-. Musitó en un murmullo imperceptible. Pero ella le enseñaría, sí que lo haría, si Kami y el destino los había unido era para algo, algo en lo que quería creer, porque era lo único que tenía, lo único que la motivaba a vivir…

.-"Ánimo Kagome, tú puedes…"-.

Escuchó un chapoteo en el lago que la alertó abstrayéndola de sus cavilaciones y su mirada somnolienta se poso en este, al instante vio la figura del hanyou sumergido hasta la cintura, visiblemente concentrado, casi como un animal al asecho. Sus expresivos orbes se alzaron casi de forma descarada a la espalda desnuda del hanyou… se atrevió a recorrer cada porción de aquella piel trigueña, sorprendida por la fornida precisión de sus músculos, que si bien no eran robustos, se podrían denominar atléticos… Notó claramente las diferencias de ese cuerpo con uno humano, era algo casi imperceptible, pero sus hombros parecían un poco más anchos de lo común, pero no por eso menos estilizados, en realidad, todo su cuerpo estaba bien compuesto… un momento, esto estaba mal, ella no era voyerista para andar de fisgona… reconocía ya sus sentimientos por él, pero eso era muy distinto a dejarse dominar por ellos, además, tampoco es que estuviera tan segura de aquello todavía, quizás se había ilusionado al estar tan sola y vulnerable… y él… y él…que siempre estaba con ella y por eso, quizás, tal vez.… Ahhh, a quién engañaba, sí, se había enamorado como una tonta, era hora de admitirlo y era algo tan estúpido que hasta a ella misma no sabía si largarse a reír o romper a llorar, definitivamente ya no quería pensar, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo inconcebible, y eso era lo que realmente le dolía y la hacia sentir tan desdichada, ¿porqué no enamorarse de otro… porqué de él?... por Kami, si era un hanyou, un hanyou, ¿por qué eso parecía no incomodarle?, ¿por qué se le hacia tan familiar…? por qué… y de nuevo volvía a lo mismo, donde nada era razonable, todo era tan incoherente, tan terriblemente fuera de sentido, a penas se conocían… y ella, aún así, a pesar de todo, lo amaba con toda el alma , ni si quiera era una "atracción", "un te quiero". Nooo, ella simplemente lo amaba y cada letra de aquella palabra calaba hondo en su alma, como espinas de un dolor antiguo… Arrugó el ceño en una mueca imperceptible e intentó relajar sus pensamientos y dedicarse a contemplar algo más "interesante" pero pasaron solo algunos segundos para descubrirse de nuevo en la misma indecorosa situación de "espionaje"… bueno, el parecía muy concentrado en su labor, así que dudaba que hubiera reparado en ella… entonces, no tenía nada de malo, mirar solo un poco… ¿no?... mirar no hace daño a nadie, se dijo en una risa nerviosa que afloro en sus labios sin más, casi como si estuviera haciendo una travesura…

Lo vio concentrado en el agua, a la espera de algo, y luego, sus garras resplandecieron platinadas por el dorado brillo del sol, incluso, podría jurar que pudo escuchar salir un sonido metálico de estas antes de hundirse en el agua con veloz habilidad, claramente sobre humana. Notó como, luego de unos segundos, entre sus garras filosas salía un pez bastante grande que aún seguía moviéndose, agitándose entre los dedos del hanyou de manera desesperada y de repente, de forma precipitada se escabulló entre las garras del medio demonio que hizo un esfuerzo fallido en atraparlo y tropezó sin proponérselo, cayendo, luego, de bruces al agua y quedar prácticamente sentado sobre la superficie, brindándole un aspecto bastante cómico, sin contar al pez que dio un salto veloz antes de caer al agua y perderse entre las profundidades en solo un instante. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y solo el sonido de la suave brisa meciendo las ramas de uno que otro árbol fue lo único audible junto con la sarta de improperios que InuYasha lanzó al aire. Kagome, quien presenció cada escena del espectáculo, prefirió no escucharlo porque en realidad, para lo único que tenía concentración en estos momentos era para recordar lo sucedido que parecía repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza casi en cámara lenta y después detenerse en la imagen, grabada en su retina, la de un hanyou cayendo de bruces al agua sobre su trasero humorísticamente… Intentó guardar silencio e hizo un esfuerzo estoico por retener la carcajada que tenía atragantada en la garganta, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo más porque comenzaba a asfixiarse al retener el aire y entre el silencio se escuchó la risa estrepitosa de Kagome que se afirmaba el vientre con sus brazos entre cruzados como queriendo calmarse pero sin lograrlo.

La carcajada espontánea llegó a las orejas del medio demonio que se movieron graciosamente sobre la cumbre de su cabeza, se giró aturdido y visiblemente avergonzado, y vio a Kagome cerca de la orilla afirmándose el vientre y riendo de manera descarada, sin inmutarse. Esa fue la gota que renvalsó el vaso para el hanyou que de un segundo a otro cambio su semblante, pasando de uno notablemente avergonzado por el sonrojo de sus mejillas a uno de completa furia, gruñó molesto y se acercó a pauso raudo hasta Kagome, quien pareció no notarlo.

.- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, si se puede saber?-.

------

Caminaban lentamente de regreso a la aldea de donde venían. La espesura del bosque les impedía caminar a paso raudo y ciertamente, iban resignados y abatidos, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos, aunque ambos derivaban en lo mismo. Habían caminado una eternidad para poder encontrar a aquella sacerdotisa que se decía, era la más poderosa de toda la región y ahora que no habían podido dar con ella… comenzaban a preocuparse… ¿qué harían?... La situación en la que se encontraban era de extrema urgencia y si no le encontraban solución ahora… no, no debían perder la fe, muchas personas dependían de ellos, no podían desistir ahora… debían encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar con aquello…

El bonzo observó su mano derecha, envuelta en un pañuelo de bellos diseños, luego su vista descendió por la muñeca y parte del antebrazo en donde una ajustada muñequera en tonos violetas y un rosario de preciosas cuentas se cernían con presión sobre él, conteniendo algo poderoso que parecía invisible…-"podría usarlo…"-. Murmuró su mente, aunque sabía muy bien los riesgos que significaba utilizar ese poder, un riesgo que era mortal… Su ceño se contrajo al instante en que cerraba su mano en un puño y los nudillos se blanqueaban producto de la presión de sus dedos sobre la palma sellada…

.-Maldito Naraku….-. Maldijo al aire y sólo entonces su amigo, quien iba unos pasos más atrás, también perdido en sus cavilaciones, notó la angustia reflejada en la mirada del monje…

.- No te preocupes Miyatsu… ya encontraremos a alguien…-. Musitó el hombre con la voz esperanzada mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su acompañante, alentándolo.

------

La voz de ronca y cercana de él la hizo sobresaltarse y detener sus carcajadas en forma abrupta, se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto y Kagome hasta sintió temor por la voz ruda con que había hecho la pregunta. Alzó sus pupilas castañas para encontrarse con el ceño contraído del hanyou, la mirada desafiante y la arrogancia impregnada en su rostro impasible, las cejas estaban tan juntas que le brindaban un aspecto hasta atemorizante. Kagome no supo que responder, aunque la pregunta, también, era bastante obvia. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba desafiando, retándola a responder a una nueva batalla campal que seguramente terminaría en una tonta discusión, como siempre, pensó ella mordiéndose el labio, aquel gesto siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa e InuYasha lo había notado hace tiempo ya…

.- ¡Feh! Ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones…-. Volvió a hablar, instándola a responder y cruzándose de brazos en un tópico de arrogancia. Se le hacia bastante entretenido esto de hacer exasperar a Kagome, quizás, era más que nada porque nunca antes había discutido con alguien, como un igual, sin ser humillado, maltratado, sin recibir rechazo… Kagome se puso en pie enfadada, lista y dispuesta a responderle, tampoco permitiría que él la tratara de esa forma, aunque ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre fácil de sobrellevar…

.-Aléjate de la señorita, hanyou… si no quieres que te mate-. Murmuró la voz ronca de un hombre que salía entre los helechos y matorrales comunes de la región. Kagome e InuYasha se giraron sobresaltos hacia él que había interrumpido su disputa campal, al parecer, malinterpretando la situación. La joven sacerdotisa se percató al instante de quien se trataba. Era un bozo, el atavío petróleo que llevaba por prenda y el shakujo en una de sus manos era toda la indumentaria que necesitaba para reconocerlo, además, de los poderes espirituales que desprendía… El gruñido de InuYasha la hizo regresar de sus pensamientos y volver su vista hacia él que parecía en posición de ataque, lo observó asustada al ver el su ceño contraído, pero esta vez su rostro distaba bastante de la arrogancia, más bien parecía mirar al monje con ira, una mirada sin duda atemorizante, muy similar con la que lo vio cuando había eliminado a aquellos ogros que habían intentado matarla…

.- ¿Qué no escuchaste hanyou…? te dije que te alejaras de la señorita…-. Exclamó con más fuerza el monje mientras daba un paso hasta ellos, las sandalias de paja tejida crujieron en el suelo al pisar una ramita y los anillos del báculo en sus manos parecieron agitarse como una especie de amenaza. El gruñido de InuYasha pareció hacerse más salvaje y potente. Kagome observó expectante en el lugar casi sin respirar. El aura demoníaca de InuYasha se expandió tanto que llegó a sentir temor de él, que de un momento a otro parecía cegado, y sus ojos, por Kami, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo tan malévolo que juraría que hasta podía ver pequeños surcos rojos cerca de su iris.

.- ¡Jah! Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes monje… y será mejor que te largues si no quieres que el muerto seas tú…-. Musitó InuYasha con una voz terriblemente escalofriante que Kagome contuvo la respiración. Al parecer, aquel bonzo había malinterpretado los hechos, bueno, era más que obvio que alguien malinterpretara la situación y diera todo por dado… después de todo… ¿quién convivía con hanyou?... era muy común verlos solos, aislados en algún bosque, lejos de todos y de todo, que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar que "ella" estaba secuestrada o algo por el estilo… No, había que aclarar esto cuanto antes, estaba segura de que InuYasha no era paciente ni mucho menos compasivo con lo seres humanos, más si uno de ellos lo había llamado "hanyou", no había que ser un tonto para saber que aquello había sido el principal motivo del enfado del medio-demonio, seguramente, para él era como una especie de ofensa, pensó ella. La mirada dorada llameante, impregnada de ira era algo que la dejaba sin aliento, pero se atemorizó aún más al ver como una de sus manos que había permanecido cerrada en un puño, se extendía mostrando la protuberancia filosa de sus garras que resplandecieron con un brillo mortal, no había duda, se estaba preparando para un ataque. Miró al monje que no cedía ni un paso, aparentemente, tranquilo e imponente, sin inmutarse por aquella posición de ataque por parte del hanyou y Kagome creyó que era extremadamente necesario actuar, si quería evitar que esos dos se mataran entre ellos… vio con horror como InuYasha esbozaba una risa casi siniestra y el hochi lo retaba a un duelo apuntándolo con su bastón sagrado.

.-InuYasha… detente…-. El eco de la voz femenina retumbo en el claro del bosque que, extrañamente, se encontraba en completo silencio. Se abalanzó hasta el hanyou que pareció no escucharla. Pero antes de siquiera llegar hasta él, se vio sujeta desde atrás por los brazos firmes de un hombre.

.-Venga conmigo señorita… debemos alejarnos…-. Kagome miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que la sostenía desde atrás con firmeza y luego centró su vista en el monje que parecía liberar su mano derecha de un extraño Nenju… con pavor percibió la fuerte energía espiritual que pareció liberarse del bonzo, antes de que una repentina y fuerte ventisca comenzara a absorberlo todo y el extraño hombre la jalara hacia atrás intentando protegerla de algo que desconocía…

Continuará….

N/a: Jujujuju… aquí estoy de new con un nuevo capi, que espero haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que estos son los capis de transición así que todo irá avanzando de a poquito… ahora viene la pregunta del millón… ¿saben quién es Miyatsu…?... pues, si no saben quien es, yo les explico de inmediato… resulta que Miyatsu es el abuelito de Miroku. Sip! el mismo, supongo que con todas las pistas que les he dado ya se habrán dado cuenta que estamos en el pasado… y por lo tanto sería muy extraño que apareciera Miroku de la nada, así que después de mucho rebuscar me salió esto… bueeenisss, ojala que les haya gustado la personalidad de Miyatsu e imaginen que es como la vida pasada de Miroku jajaja…

PD: Saben, esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero resulta que hace muy poco me compré "lovely complex" es un ánime muy mono, estilo comedia romántica pero con bastante shoujo, sí alguien lo ha visto, coméntenmelo en sus reviews y coloquen su msn para que así podamos comentar en vivo y en directo jajaja

Agradecimientos a:

¡¡¡ARIGATOU!!! por leer y cuídense un montón. Un bezotote para todas…

Matta nee.

Palabras raras:

Shakujo: Báculo sagrado que usan los monjes budistas.

Nenju: Es un rosario hecho de perlas y dientes de sable, la mayoría de las veces bendecido por un "conjuro Kotodama"(un kotodama es una "palabra mágica" que activa un conjuro, por ejemplo "osuwari" en el caso de Inu )


	9. Chapter 9

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 9: "Impertinente Conciencia"

------

La tierra y escombros que parecieron elevarse con la ráfaga de aquella repentina ventisca le imposibilitaron la visión sólo por unos segundos, y luego, angustiada buscó a tientas la figura roja del hanyou… vio con horror como se lanzaba al ataque sin importarle mucho la energía que parecía absorberlo, arrastrarlo por la tierra, y eso que sus pies se notaban bien firmes... entonces su mirada castaña se enfocó con dificultad en la mano del bonzo, que tenía un orificio en el centro que parecía abducir todo a su paso: piedras, rocas, tierra e incluso troncos de árboles eran arrastrados hacia aquella circunferencia que más se le asimilaba a un hoyo negro…

.-Un… vórtice…-. Musitó con la voz tan baja que ni el hombre que estaba a su lado, observando el mismo espectáculo, pudo oírla.

Tenía que hacer algo, debía ayudar a InuYasha… Intentó zafarse del agarre por el que el hombre la tenía prisionera, pero este pareció notarlo y ejerció más presión sobre sus hombros…

.-Pero… ¿qué hace…? no debe interferir…-.

.-Suélteme… no lo entiende… él no me ha hecho nada…-. Exclamó Kagome intentando liberarse del agarre, pero se le hacía imposible y el hombre parecía no entender razones.

-¡¡¡Qué me suelte!!!-. Le gritó ya al borde de la histeria al saber que debía ir en ayuda del hanyou, debía detenerlo o sino sería demasiado tarde… el hombre la miró estupefacto e incrédulo, el momento justo para Kagome que valiéndose del aturdimiento del hombre logró liberarse y correr en la ayuda del semi-demonio, además de la fuerza que parecía arrastrarla hasta ellos, de todos modos.

.-¡¡¡InuYasha!!!-. Exclamó en un grito agudo intentando captar la atención del hanyou que parecía enceguecido por la furia. Él nuevamente no le presto atención y el vórtice pareció arrastrarlo aún más…

.-Desiste hanyou… y lárgate antes de que te absorba…-. Fue la escueta amenaza por parte del bonzo, que al parecer, no deseaba matarlo.

.-Antes de que eso suceda… te rasgaré con mis garras…-. Masculló InuYasha, más enfadado aún por el apelativo que utilizaba el monje para llamarlo, se sentía discriminado, herido en su orgullo y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar… Se lanzó al hombre, dispuesto a matar, y este lo miró sorprendido…ese hanyou era demasiado terco y ahora pagaría las consecuencias con su propia vida…

.-¡¡¡InuYasha!!!-. Volvió a gritar Kagome en tanto llegaba hasta los combatientes y se interponía entre ellos, pero no logró hacer mucho más antes de ser prácticamente jalada por la fuerza del viento que provenía de aquel vórtice…InuYasha abrió los ojos con espanto al ver lo cerca que ella estaba de aquel siniestro agujero y luego, después de unos tormentosos segundos en los que pensó que ella realmente moriría, logró actuar…

.-¡¡¡Kagome…!!!-.

Escuchó aquella voz ronca llamándola con preocupación y luego, sintió las garras de InuYasha aferrarse con fuerza a su muñeca y arrastrarla hasta él con un ademán poco sutil que prácticamente la hizo estrellarse contra su duro pecho que más se le asimilaba a una sólida pared de puro concreto, sintió los brazos de él rodearla con una fuerza desmedida, y por un momento olvidó el temor que sentía instantes antes, todo se transportó a un mundo donde lo único importante eran los brazos de InuYasha rodeándola de una forma tan perfecta y protectora, que ya nada más importaba, ni siquiera respirar, ni siquiera saber que estaba a punto de ser devorada por aquella especie de hoyo negro…

El monje notó solo entonces, lo que estaba sucediendo, asustado cerró su mano y en ademán rápido, aprendido por la práctica, la rodeó con la tela y luego enroscó el rosario sobre su palma. La ventisca se detuvo abruptamente, casi como si no hubiera existido y todo quedo en completo silencio…

------

.-Lo siento… en verdad lo siento señorita Kagome…-. Murmuró el hombre con sus manos juntas en signo de súplica… - Nosotros creímos que ese hanyou quería hacerle daño, por eso intervenimos… nunca imaginamos que ustedes dos… bueno…-.

.-Oh, no se preocupe… después de todo, es entendible…-.Intervino Kagome ya que sabía lo que hombre iba a decir, y era comprensible, ¿quién vivía con un hanyou…?. Además sabía que la situación estaba tensa, notaba los gruñidos molestos que el mitad demonio lanzaba debes en cuando arriba de aquel árbol del cual no había querido bajar desde que se finalizara la contienda.

Y es que realmente no lo entendía, es que a caso Kagome era estúpida o qué, como se le ocurría hablar tan campante con esos tipos que instantes atrás habían intentado matarlo, es que no tenía conciencia... desde luego: "humanos", pensó… malditos e interesados… pero no, él no bajaría de ahí y si ella quería irse con sus "nuevos amigos humanos" con los que de seguro se sentiría muy cómoda, que se fuera, poco lo importaba, "mejor", se dijo con sorna, así ya no lo molestaría más, ya no tendría que soportar sus terquedades y torpezas, no volvería a ver aquellas sonrisas que lo desarmaban, no volvería escuchar aquella voz dulce que detestaba y mejor aún, su olfato no se impregnaría de ese aroma a cerezo tan malditamente embriagante… sí, que se vaya… mejor… Sus orejas se agitaron graciosas sobre su cráneo al escuchar la voz femenina…

.-Y díganme… ustedes son forasteros, ¿no es cierto…? ¿Qué hacían por aquí…?-Kagome se silencio de golpe al darse cuenta de lo insaciable que era su curiosidad, debería controlar más su lengua…

.-Sí, somos forasteros… a decir verdad, venimos de la aldea de Himeji buscando los servicios de una sacerdotisa, esta era la aldea más cercana y nos dijeron que la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba era bastante poderosa… y extremadamente bella…-. Añadió el monje con el rostro lleno de ensoñación y luego su mirada pícara se dirigió con lujuriosa fijación hasta Kagome quien se sonrojo ante tal escrutinio. -Aunque no tanto como usted… dudo que alguien supere su belleza… sacerdotisa…-.

Ante aquellas palabras InuYasha se giró molesto sobre la rama para observar el espectáculo que no le agrado en nada, tanto fue su molestar que sus garras se incrustaron en la rama que crujió al tacto… esto si que era el colmo… ¿quién se creía ese monje para cortejarla…? Y mucho peor, a Kagome parecía no molestarle, incluso hasta estaba como embobada por el monje, ¿por qué le prestaba tanta atención?... Lanzó un resoplido molesto que más se asimiló a un gruñido… pero que ni pensara que se iba a alejar de él para irse con el monje, no señor, el tenía que tenerla cerca por lo de su secreto (se excuso) porque ni creyera que a él le agradaba estar junto a ella, por él que se fuera, pero por lo de su secreto no podía, sólo por eso…

.-OH… pues… gracias…-. A Kagome más que el cumplido por parte del monje le sorprendió aún más el hecho de que hubiera reconocido sus poderes, sabía que su energía espiritual no era tan potente como para que cualquiera lo notara, este debía de ser un bonzo muy perceptivo. Casi por inercia y de manera innata las palabras brotaron de su boca con mística incertidumbre…

.-Ese vórtice que utilizó no era ningún poder dármico… ¿no es así?...-.

La pregunta de la joven sacerdotisa no lo pilló por sorpresa, al contrario, ya se la esperaba. Lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue la notable perceptividad por parte de ella. Sonrió y luego respondió con calma…

.-Es usted muy perceptiva señorita… a decir verdad ya estaba encontrando extraño que no preguntará por ello…-. Dijo con gracia observando con escrutinio el rostro concentrado de la joven sacerdotisa y luego continuó.- Esto me ocurrió hace un año…-.Murmuró con la mirada baja, observando su palma sellada con desdén. - todo sucedió cuando me enfrenté contra un poderoso demonio llamado… Naraku…-. Por alguna razón a la que Kagome no quiso prestar atención, aquel nombre provocó un indescriptible escalofrió que le vació los pulmones y se los lleno espinas porque el dolor agudo que sintió en sus entrañas no tenía comparación, estuvo a punto de gemir por la dolorosa sensación, sudó en frió e incluso, pareció marearse, pero tan inesperadas como aparecieron, desaparecieron todas aquellas sensaciones que nadie pareció notar, el monje continuó su relato luego de aquella pausa… - Naraku, es un demonio que andaba buscando hace tiempo… tiene la costumbre de aparecer cada cincuenta años… había cometido muchas fechorías y era hora de hacerlo pagar… el año anterior me lo encontré…pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba…-. Hubo otro silencio y Kagome notó el rostro afectado del joven monje… - Al final terminé con este agujero en mi mano… si no logro sellarlo… lo más probable es que muera…-.

Moriría… Moriría… Y a pesar de todo él sonreía, Kagome quedó impresionada por el carisma de ese hombre, le pareció envidiable y la hizo sentirse estúpida al pensar que ella quería dejar de existir cuando él luchaba por todo lo contrario… a su mente llegaron las palabras de su madre, palabras que había olvidado por temor a su atormentada conciencia y ahora, ella misma se encargaba de atormentarla haciéndola recordar aquella frase: "Siempre hay alguien que esta peor que tú…".Dolió, por Kami que dolió aquello pero la hizo recapacitar, ya no desistiría nunca más… la vida era muy corta para desperdiciarla… de ahora en adelante se encargaría de disfrutar cada halito, cada momento, cada emoción…

.- M encantaría poder ayudarles…-. Fueron las palabras que dijo con real sinceridad y que pilló desprevenidos a los demás. Produjeron un montón de sobresaltos en todos los presentes, dos de ellos demasiado contentos y uno con orejas de perro que demostraba particular conmoción y hasta cierta incredulidad, como si lo que acababa de oír aún no llegaba a su cerebro y se hubo estancado en algún lugar de sus entrañas que parecían arder por el fuego consumidor de un creciente malestar que no estaba dispuesto a apaciguar, ni mucho menos tolerar…

.-Oh… eso se lo agradeceríamos enormemente señorita…-. Exclamó el monje con especial devoción.

.-No tiene porque agradecérmelo, es deber de una sacerdotisa ayudar a los más necesitados…-. Recalcó Kagome.- Además… usted… me encantaría poder ayudar a una persona como usted, Miyatsu-sama…-. Elogió ella sin ser plenamente conciente del hanyou que observaba todo aquello con los dientes apretados.

.-Oh… ¿Es que acaso yo le importo a usted, señorita…?-. Preguntó el hoshi mientras se acercó con descaro hasta Kagome. En realidad, no esperó su respuesta, no es que le importara mucho, así que continuó su plan de conquista con la miko, que al parecer, aún no notaba sus propósitos, le tomo las manos y le preguntó sin más.-Me haría el honor de tener un hijo conmigo…-.

El ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! Que no sabía si tomarse como pregunta o exclamación fue unánime y magnánimo entre todos los presentes, pero las expresiones fueron variadas. La del jefe de la aldea fue como un "Ya me lo esperaba…".La del mitad perro fue de impacto la que luego pasó a una de furia contenida, por último, la de Kagome era indescifrable. El monje respondió de todos modos sin tomarlos en cuenta…

.-Por que si muero quiero que mi primogénito se encargue de vengar mi muerte…-.

Por un momento hubo un largo un silencio, luego se sintió un extraño sonido, como el de una rama que se rompió, y en efecto eso había ocurrido, por que de hecho solo eso bastó para que InuYasha saltara de su rama "secreta" hecho un energúmeno. La joven miko pudo sentirlo gruñir furibundo tras ella, estaba molesto, se notaba por las zancadas ágiles que dio para llegar hasta donde estaban y luego, sin más ante las sorpresa de ella y la estupefacción de los expectantes, la tomó por el antebrazo en un acto bastante posesivo que incluso llegó a levantarla uno centímetros del suelo..

.-La tocas y te mato…-. Fue su escueta advertencia, que por cierto, no fue replicada por nadie. Y luego, se la llevo sin más ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

------

Hace segundos que se habían apartado de los hombres y ahora se encontraban en aquel claro cercano. Podía ver en aquellos llameantes luceros de oro la furia contenida. Se podía decir que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban, sabía que no estaban muy alejados, pero en realidad único que tenía cabida en su mente eran aquellas palabras que retumbaban como un eco envolvente: _.-La tocas y te mato…-._ No podría decir que eran amorosas, pero ese acto de posición le produjo una impredecible oleada de calor.

.-Quién te crees que eres para tomar decisiones sin consultarme, por si no lo sabes yo soy el que pone las reglas y toma las decisiones, y en este caso, la respuesta es NO… -. Fue lo que masculló él con una seriedad aplastante que a Kagome le dio escalofríos haciéndola volver a aquella realidad.

Era obvio que el hanyou no accedería a ayudar pero debía hacer algo o sino las cosas terminarían muy, muy mal… Sin embargo, la mirada cargada de molestia parecía consumirla e inquietarla de tal manera que ni una sola palabra brotaba de sus labios, ni siquiera un sermón, una réplica contra aquel acto que rayaba en dominancia y posesión según su opinión, después de todo, ¿quién era él para decidir por ella… para sentirse el dueño de sus decisiones?...

"_Él es quien te ha salvado la vida dos veces…"_

Su propia conciencia la hizo retractarse… no, no tenía derecho a replicar nada, el estar con el hanyou, el permanecer a su lado había sido su propia decisión y desde el principio él había impuesto las reglas, incluso ella misma le había prometido que no molestaría, que no sería un estorbo. Pero ¿por qué Kami tenía que ponerla en este tipo de encrucijadas?, ella quería ayudar, sentía que debía hacerlo, como una expiación, una liberación de todas sus culpas y la tristeza de no haber protegido a su familia… no quería ver más sangre, no más sufrimiento, no… por qué InuYasha no lo entendía… por qué…

.- ¿No…?-. Dijo ella con voz frágil e InuYasha no supo si aquello era una afirmación o una pregunta, de todos modos decidió responderle con la misma autoridad y apatía con la que se había desenvuelto…

-No y más vale que aclares de una buena vez las cosas con esos estúpidos si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo, y sabes de lo que soy capas - Amenazó en un gruñido…. ¿por qué no se defendía, por qué no lo sermoneaba cómo siempre con sus ojos retadores?, desde hace un rato que venía notándolo, esperando el reproche por parte de ella ante esa acción tan posesiva de su parte, pero ya estaba hecho y a decir verdad, no es que se arrepintiera…pero en su mente seguía rondando aquella apacibilidad de ella, incluso no replicó por la forma poco delicada con que se la llevó… ¿qué sucedía…? La mirada castaña con la que se encontró cargada de matices melancólicos logró alterarlo, parecía culparlo con la mirada en una silenciosa acusación… "Rayos" dijo cuando vio el primer asomo de las lágrimas que ella intentaba retener, por Kami… ¿por qué lloraba? "Mujeres, desde luego" pensó con sorna y a pesar de eso se sentía un estúpido, un maldito insensible que no sabía tratar con nadie y ella que lo seguía culpando con la mirada con rostro suplicante, pero que no creyera que lograría convencerlo con ese rostro aniñado, la decisión ya estaba tomada y él no era precisamente "el buen samaritano" para estar ayudando a quien se le cruzara en frente…

------

Continuará…

Olitas a todas. SIP!!! Aquí estoy con el capi nuevo de la historia y sip!!! Unos cuantos capis más y llegamos al punto climax, es decir, la mitad de la historia, una mitad, que por cierto será bastante decisiva y nuevamente, provocará un inesperado giro en la historia… jajaja, pero ya no les cuento más, "controlaré mis dedos" (tú sabes a que me refiero Sheila…jijiji) .

Wenis, un bezotote para todas las que leen y gracias por haberme acompañado a este punto. Gracias, también, a los infaltables review de mis queridas lectoras y disculpen por haberme olvidado de colocarlas la otra vez… jejeje… ( gomen….

**Lis-Sama, La Avia, DiosaGalaxy, Eiko 007 (me encantan sus Review, arigato) **

PD: Aunque no es completamente probable, creo que me demoraré un tanto en actualizar esta semana, más que nada es debido a que cada tres meses tengo que hacerme un montón de exámenes ya que tengo una enfermedad medio complicada que se llama Hiper-Insulina, no es algo grave, pero si no lo trato constantemente, es probable que en unos años me de diabetes, y obviamente no quiero estarme inyectando azúcar en la sangre porque soy muy joven para eso… todavía, jejeje… bueno no les doy tanta lata con ese asunto, más bien, le explico que probablemente me tardaré más de la cuenta debido a que me sacan un montón de sangre y quedo agotadísima y tengo que tomar reposo por algunos días… así que espero que me esperen… en todo caso, intentaré publicar a tiempo

Su fiel escritora, Dearest-chan…

A sip! Si alguna quiere hablar conmigo mi correo es: ladytokyofantasyarrobahotmailpuntocom, aunque les digo de antemano que soy muy mala para conectarme… jajajaja


	10. Chapter 10

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 10:"Celos"

------

.-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…-. Murmuró para sus adentros en un murmullo silencioso, mientras les seguía el paso a los dos hombres que lo guiaban a la supuesta aldea en donde estaban los demonios… Por Kami, ¿qué le sucedía?, jamás en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza que terminaría ayudando a humanos, los mismos que despreciaba y los mismos que lo aborrecían… por qué… por qué… Giró el rostro y ante él la sonrisa dulce de ella logró remover su estomago como si de un terremoto se tratase…

"_Por ella…"-_

Fue la anticipada respuesta de su, a estas alturas, impertinente conciencia…"Maldición" masculló para sus adentros con la inestable sensación de la inseguridad y la confusión. Tenía rabia, contra todos, contra ella y más aún, contra si mismo por haber accedido a tal estupidez sin chistar, sin pensarlo siquiera; sólo por que se había dejado llevar por unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas… todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad como es que había llegado a acceder, en su mente solo aparecía el rostro acongojado de Kagome suplicándole en muda plegaria por algo que el no estaba dispuesto a ceder, por algo en lo que se consideraba intransigente… pero ella con unos cuantos sollozos había logrado todo lo contrario, su coraza se desmoronó y odio a Kagome por tener aquella capacidad de flaquearlo. Sin embargo, ahora todo aquello parecía calmarse en su interior sin explicación aparente, todo por aquella dulce sonrisa que ella le había regalado… cómo es que ella era capaz de tal cosa, cómo en segundos lograba desarmarlo hasta ese punto en que parecía perder todo su aprendido "autocontrol"… esperaba encontrar pronto una cura a ello porque, ciertamente, la situación ya lo estaba hartando…

Miró al frente y vio al monje que los guiaba a paso lento con esa asfixiante calma típica de sacerdote y que, por cierto, tanto le irritaba. Lo observó desde atrás receloso, en su mirada dorada brotaba la desconfianza a chorros y más aún, el imperceptible aguijón de los celos (que se negaba reconocer) se incrustaba en sus entrañas con ardorosa precisión, provocándole una graciosa mueca de disgusto y un irremediable gruñido… En pocas palabras, quería "matarlo con la mirada".

-"Maldito, bastardo… pero ya verá el muy mal nacido… si se atreve a tocar a Kagome…"-. En estos momentos la mente del hanyou confabulaba macabras ideas para asesinar a un monje. Lo odiaba por el simple hecho de prestarle tantas atenciones a la joven miko que parecía aceptar sus"cortejo" con radiante entusiasmo… no quería preguntarse el por qué de su furia, solo quería hacerla desaparecer y la única solución posible era eliminar al monje, si… matarlo… matarlo…

Miyatsu percibió el frío del aura demoníaca expandirse tras su espalda y se giró de forma despreocupada para desafiar al hanyou con la misma técnica silenciosa... solo que de una forma un poco más pervertida… Miró al hanyou y luego de manera descarada dirigió su mirada hasta Kagome, quien por suerte, iba tan despistada mirando quién sabe qué, que ni noto las intenciones del monje que la recorrió con lascividad de los pies a la cabeza pensando sabe que cosas. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para InuYasha. Gruñó por lo bajo y sin soportar ni un segundo más la ebullición de su furia, agarró a Kagome por el hombro (en un moviendo nada gentil) y la acercó hasta él con una innegable demostración de posesión mientras le cruzaba el brazo por uno de sus pequeños hombro ante la mirada anonadada de la joven quien no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía…

Kagome miró al monje el cual le respondió con una sonrisa agradable y luego se giró continuando el camino.

.- ¡Jah!-. Exclamó InuYasha al saberse el triunfador de aquel silencioso combate, con esto por lo menos ponía fin a las pretensiones amorosas del monje… por un tiempo…

.- ¿Qué haces InuYasha?...-. La voz de la joven lo sacó de su aparente estado de "triunfo" para volver a la realidad. Miró el rostro sonrojado y molesto de Kagome que rayaba entre la confusión y el enojo y luego, sus pupilas se dirigieron hasta sus propias garras aferradas a uno de los hombros de Kagome y solo hasta ese entonces se percató de su acto... retiró la mano de un salto, como si el cuerpo de la joven quemara y se alejó de ella como si portara una horrorosa enfermedad, su actitud aumento el enfado de la muchacha quien lo miró con más rencor… Él trató de responder la pregunta, pero todo le salió peor…

.-Yo sólo… yo sólo… Ah! Ya cállate, me tienes harto…-. Le dijo con la voz ronca por la molestia. Subió a la copa de los árboles para dejar a Kagome atragantada con las palabras y hecha una furia…

InuYasha prefirió seguirlos desde los árboles, por lo menos se sentía más tranquilo… La presencia de Kagome lo perturbaba hasta limites insospechados, hasta el punto de cometer actos como el de hace algunos momentos; actos, que por cierto, no tenían ninguna respuesta o justificación y antes que responderle a Kagome y aguantarse todos sus reproches prefería huir y dejarla con sus sermones en la boca…

Para empezar nada de esto abría ocurrido si no se hubieran topado con el maldito bonzo, antes sus vidas por lo menos eran "apacibles", incluso, por muy sonso que le sonara se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kagome, a verla cada mañana, a prepararle el desayuno, como si fueran… como si fueran una familia… pero todo tenía que fastidiarlo el monje… Kagome parecía hasta embobada con su presencia, como si el tipo este fuera una deidad o algo parecido…Ah, todos sus problemas radicaban en el maldito bonzo… Observó nuevamente a Kagome y suspiró hondo… ya no había nada más que hacer y si ella quería ayudar, él también lo haría, aunque no era muy partidario de aquello…

------

Cuando llegaron el caos reinante en la aldea era impresionante, pero gracias a Kami habían logrado ocultar a las mujeres y niños en un lugar completamente seguro minutos antes de la funesta aparición de aquellos demonios…

La ballesta se incrustó con premonitoria precisión en el hombre derecho de aquel youkai lobo que a pesar de lo serio del impacto se encontraba sin riesgo vital. Era triste para Kagome pensar en matar a alguien y tener el poder para hacerlo no significaba nada gratificante, ella optaba por el razonamiento, entablar una conversación le harían entender los puntos de tanta disputa pero al parecer la gente no pensaba como ella, todo ello le resultó más claro cuando vio al monje y a InuYasha en conjunto con los hombres y líderes de la aldea lanzarse precipitados contra la horda de demonios que ya los esperaban. El debate que quería comenzar quedó de lado junto con la frase: "Conversemos esto…" que murió en la garganta de Kagome antes de emitir siquiera una vocal. La batalla estalló sin mayores preámbulos e InuYasha parecía desquitar su aparente apatía contra los pobres demonios que a estas alturas estaban ya destazados por sus feroces garras…

.-Espera… no los mates InuYasha…-. Otra frase que quedó en el aire. Kagome comprendió finalmente que no llegarían a nada y todo se transformaría en una sangrienta batalla…

Disparó otra de sus flechas procurando no dañar mortalmente a sus víctimas, el bonzo por su parte hacía un muy buen trabajo con su Shakujo, aunque no tenía tanta gentileza a la hora de asesinar a los mitad-lobo. En eso estaban cuando sintió un fuerte embate que la mando directo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse y abrir los ojos, notó que no estaba sola. Los lobos la había rodeado en una forma de media luna asechándola, mientras que tras ellas, los youkai's de esas misma especie parecían hablar un dialecto secreto con aquellos salvajes animales. No tenía la menor idea de lo que decían, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, lo presentía por el aura demoníaca que se expandía en aquellos seres. Observó el arco que estaba a unos metros de ella, quizás…

.- Ni lo pienses…-. Se giró asustada ante aquella voz macabra y vio a los demonios, todos vestidos con aquellas pieles lobunas y armas humanas en sus cinturas. Las armaduras parecían tener la combinación de metal y huesos, y los colmillos que sobresalían en sus masculinas mandíbulas, le provocaron escalofríos. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del antebrazo con brusquedad. Kagome se quedo muda ante la penetrante mirada azulada del lobo.

.- ¿La comemos, Líder…?-. Fue la pregunta de uno de ellos hacia el tipo que la había levantado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Kagome contuvo el aliento y comprendió con pasmo que aquel "hombre" era el líder del clan. Su mirada inquietante, la espantó pero no se dejó vencer y le devolvió una igual de desafiante. Lo observó con cautela… la coleta azabache que caía con gracia en su espalda, las pieles de su vestimenta, los colmillos, las armas, todo se le hacía tan familiar y a la vez desconocido… era un sensación extraña, que se le estaba haciendo bastante repetitiva este último tiempo… Miró el lugar, buscando al hanyou que se encontraba metros allá, luchando sin percatarse de ella, Kagome comprendió que no había manera de llamar su atención, parecía demasiado ensimismado y hasta "feliz" por despedazar demonios…

Sien embargo, no contaba con que aquel Okami (n/a: Okami: Es un líder dentro de un clan youkai) de mirada azulada, había seguido su mirada hasta el mitad-demonio. El lobo sonrió con arrogancia, al tramar un plan que de seguro detendría a aquel perro, que por cierto, ya había eliminado casi la mitad de su clan con aparente facilidad…

La joven miko advirtió aquella mirada malévola y los pensamientos del lobo parecieron ser traspasados hasta ella, comprendiendo con horror lo que el muy malvado se proponía… pretendía utilizarla como trueque…

La puso sobre uno de sus hombros como si de un bulto se tratase y la llevó sin contemplaciones hasta el hanyou que aún continuaba batallando sin tomarlos en cuenta. Pero el "suéltame idiota" llegó hasta sus agudos oídos con notable eficacia, sus orejas revolotearon en su cabeza y se volteó en un ademán preocupado. Vio una escena que lo molesto hasta hacerlo gruñir…

El maldito traía a Kagome sobre uno de sus hombros, la sostenía con firmeza, mientras esta intentaba liberarse de él con escasos resultados. InuYasha sintió la ira recorrerle las entrañas, se acercó hasta ellos con la furia en los ojos y detuvo al lobo con una voz que a Kagome le pareció espeluznante…

.- Libera a Kagome…-. Ordenó.

El lobo sonrió ante la desfachatez del hanyou, cómo es que se atrevía a imponer una orden, cuando él es quien tenía la sartén por el mango, desde luego "hanyou's" pensó con sorna, a caso no entienden que están por debajo de ellos, que son seres inferiores, incapaces…

.-Quién te crees que eres para dar ordenes hanyou… el que impone las reglas soy yo… y más vale que te obtengas de eliminar a un solo integrante más de mi clan… si no quieres que tu mujer pague las consecuencias…-.

Por un momento un silencio sepulcral rodeó a los protagonistas de aquella discusión. El lobo los miró con perversidad al saberse triunfador, Kagome quedo pasmada sin tener tiempo de ocultar aquel delicado tono rosa que apareció en sus mejillas ante la inesperada frase "tu mujer" que seguía un constante martilleo en su mente y por, último, el confundido hanyou pareció despertar de aquellas palabras para alegar contra ellas con un arrebatado sonrojo…

.-Mujer dices, ¡jah!… ella no es mi mujer, idiota…jamás lo sería…-. Argumentó en un estallido de palabras rápidas que parecía escupir sin siquiera meditarlas… nervioso, miró en dirección a Kagome que parecía estar conteniendo su cólera…

La forma en que el hanyou había desmentido los pensamientos de aquel youkai la hirió hasta hacerla enfurecer. No le molestó que negara los dichos del lobo, lo que realmente la hirió fue la sorna con que las dijo, como si realmente la odiara, como si tuviera repulsión contra ella… afectada, no se percató de sus ojos cristalizados ni las lágrimas que estaban a segundos derramarse, pero logró contenerse antes de tiempo…Tragó hondo como si con aquel gesto ahogara sus penas y luego su mirada se enfureció encolerizada…

.- ¡Ah!, ¡ya suéltame maldito!-. Exclamó ella con furia ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes que habían detenido la contienda para dedicarse a observar aquella discusión transformada en batalla campal. Vio como el lobo giró el rostro para mirarla por sobre el hombro sin hacer ningún ademán por soltarla y ella molesta hasta la raíz de sus ondulados cabellos, lo mordió el brazo sin más y le jaló el cabello mientras el lobo aturdido la soltaba de una vez…

Calló al suelo en una posición bastante graciosa pero prefirió ahorrarse las vergüenzas para otro momento y se puso en pie todavía enceguecida por la furia.

.-Quién te crees tú para tomarme así… idiota…-. Masculló ella dándole la espalda al hanyou sin siquiera mirarlo, y luego, hasta el lobo y acercarse hasta él apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. –Crees que por que eres un líder youkai tienes derecho sobre el mundo… malditos engreídos, como los detesto…-. Su dedo continuó con sus acusaciones, esta vez, golpeando sobre la armadura del lobo que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, por otro lado, Kagome ni siquiera le prestó atención, sólo continuó descargando su furia sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería…- ni siquiera se por que están acá… solo vienen y atacan a personas indefensas sin más, sólo por creerse superiores…-. Su dedo parecía querer perforar el pecho del lobo…- pero ya veraz como te haré pagar por ello…-. Concluyó finalmente, y solo entonces pareció recobrar la razón y darse cuenta de su desfachatez…- "¡Ups! De nuevo metiste la pata, Kagome…"- murmuró su conciencia… esto estaba mal… muy mal y la mirada azul cobalto del lobo era imposible de interpretar… ¿qué haría el muy malvado?... ni siquiera tenía un arco para defenderse… ¿Por qué jamás había aprendido a controlar su lengua…? Lo vio sonreír silenciosamente y luego meditar tocándose la mandíbula en un ademán que le pareció sofisticado para alguien como él… luego su mirada volvió hasta ella y la miró con fijeza como si repentinamente hubiera tomado una importante decisión…

.-Decidido-. Dijo escuetamente, y Kagome alzó una ceja confundida, esperando…

.-A partir de ahora… serás mi mujer…-. Concluyó el lobo.

La frase quedó flotando en el aire, como una especie de brisa que se removiera con templanza dentro de las mentes de los presentes.

.- ¿Qué dijiste…?-. Fue la pregunta de una aturdida de Kagome que pretendía haber escuchado mal, oraba para que sus oídos no hubieran acertado a aquella afirmación…

.-Kagome… así te llamas ¿no?…-. Murmuró el lobo mientras la tomaba de manera despreocupada por la cintura acercándola hasta él ante la atónita mirada de un hanyou que se había quedado completamente mudo ante la escena… -He decidido que de ahora en adelante seas mi hembra, mi mujer… tienes todo lo indicado para serlo…-justificó él con una arrogante sonrisa que produjo un impredecible sonrojo en las aterciopeladas mejillas de Kagome….- Hace tiempo que andaba buscando una hembra con carácter, una para dominar junto a mi y formar descendencia, pero dentro de mi clan no había ninguna que llenara mis expectativas…-. Las palabras de lobo parecían más una especie de elección presidencial que una "tierna" propuesta de matrimonio. Pero lo que más indignó a la joven miko fue el simple de hecho de que él tomara las decisiones sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta, como si ella fuera un simple objeto rematado, vendido… sin voz ni voto…

Por su parte, el hanyou, que hasta ese instante se había mantenido como un simple expectante del anterior arrebato furioso de Kagome, comenzaba a experimentar, nuevamente, un extraño y molesto sentimiento que a estas alturas se le hacía repetitivo e intolerable… Primero el monje charlatán… y ahora… ahora este lobo altanero… Ciertamente, el calor abrasador que experimentaba en sus entrañas hasta quemárselas y el ardor de su garganta le eran insoportables, asfixiantes y más irritante aún, era el ferviente deseo de tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y alejarla del mundo, de todos, del monje embustero y el lobo maldito, para reclamarla para de él, de él… nuevamente, esa sensación sin nombre pareció apoderarse de su autocontrol al ver el brazo descarado del youkai lobo que acariciaba despreocupado la estrecha cintura de la joven…

Kagome ya se disponía a rebatirle a este youkai que se creía el dueño del mundo. Pero quedó con las palabras en la boca, sintió tras suyo el gruñido inconfundible del mitad-demonio, su aura demoníaca se expandió a un punto que ella desconocía, y que incluso temió. Se giró asustada, olvidando por momentos su rabieta, para verlo a él… y su rostro la espantó…

InuYasha tenía los labios apretados hasta el punto que sus colmillos parecían fieros, sus cejas negras estaban juntas en su frente y sus ojos dorados reflejaban la oscuridad demoníaca de su corazón… no lo comprendía… no comprendía para nada aquella reacción, pero aún más le sorprendieron sus palabras…

.- Ella es mía… Quita tus sucias manos de ella… antes de que te mate… -. El timbre ronco y espeluznante produjo en Kagome un ligero temblor. InuYasha parecía perdido en una especie de trance y el brillo diabólico de sus ojos era terroríficamente hipnotizante. Intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios que quedaron sellados por el ademán inesperado del mitad-bestia que la jaló de una de sus muñecas apartándola con brusquedad del lobo y atrayéndola hasta él de la misma forma poco gentil…

Algo… algo aquí era tan sorprendentemente familiar que hasta podría jurar haberlo vivido en algún otro lugar, la situación era tan similar. Sin embargo, el enfado de InuYasha no tenía comparación… era más extremo… más obsesivo y contra todo pronostico, más que temerosa… estaba fascinada con aquel inimaginable despliegue de celos…

Continuará…

------

**N/a:** Ahhh, sip! Logré publicar a tiempo… que alivio, no quería hacerlas esperar jijiji así que me esforcé mucho para terminar el capi que como siempre, espero que las haya gustado…

Bueno, bueno, comentando este capi me gustaría decirles que este InuYasha es más celoso que en su versión futura, simplemente porque es el Inu del pasado, el que siempre ha estado solo y sin compañía. Aquí el no conoce a una Kikyo que redujo (¬¬ solo un poco) la soledad en su corazón por lo tanto es imposible hacerlo parecer como el InuYasha que nosotras conocíamos, él que ha sido "ablandado" por Kagome. Por eso es más temible en estos aspectos, hasta el punto que llega a parecer posesivo y un tanto salvaje… - aunque a mi me fascina así… en fin, espero que el capi les haya gustado y un bezotote para todas. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi salud…jijiji. También gracias a todas las personitas nuevas que se me han unido en esta historia que todavía tiene para rato…

**Gracias a:**

**Lis-Sama, La AvIa, Eiko 007, Kira Christopher y ****DiosaGalaxy**** (arigatou por estar siempre ahí para ayudarme), **

Matta nee…


	11. Chapter 11

------

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 11: "Mi Soledad"

------

_**Resumen:**_

.- Ella es mía… Quita tus sucias manos de ella… antes de que te mate… -. El timbre ronco y espeluznante produjo en Kagome un ligero temblor. InuYasha parecía perdido en una especie de trance y el brillo diabólico de sus ojos era terroríficamente hipnotizante. Intentó decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios que quedaron sellados por el ademán inesperado del mitad-bestia que la jaló de una de sus muñecas apartándola con brusquedad del lobo y atrayéndola hasta él de la misma forma poco gentil…

Algo… algo aquí era tan sorprendentemente familiar que hasta podría jurar haberlo vivido en algún otro lugar, la situación era tan similar. Sin embargo, el enfado de InuYasha no tenía comparación… era más extremo… más obsesivo y contra todo pronostico, más que temerosa… estaba fascinada con aquel inimaginable despliegue de celos…

------

_**Continuación:**_

El silencio que siguió a aquella frase fue estremecedor. Retumbaba en el corazón de la joven miko con un insistente golpeteo provocándole un sin fin de cosquillas; quiso reírse e incluso, llorar de felicidad. Tenía la ligera sensación que sus sentimientos, después de todo, no era completamente "no correspondidos"… quizás, si hablaba con InuYasha, sí le decía lo que sentía… tal vez… tal vez… el sonrojo aumentó en sus mejillas por sus emotivos pensamientos mientras sentía el ronco gruñido de InuYasha tras ella. La sujetaba por la cintura con firmeza y resolución, se sentía una tonta enamorada al saberse importante para él. Sin embargo, todo lo lindo termina y el bello momento fue interrumpido por la grotesca risa del joven lobo, Kagome lo odio por eso en ese instante…

.-Jajaja… tuya, dices…si mal no recuerdo, hace unos instantes atrás la negaste completamente…-.

.-Eso fue… eso fue… ¡Keh! a ti que te importa… ahora más te vale que te largues y dejes tranquilos a los de esta aldea si no quieres que elimine a tu clan, incluyéndote…-. Masculló InuYasha al borde de un estallido.

.-Vaya, vaya… así que te has puesto pretencioso... me desafías y además quieres quitarme a mi mujer…-. Le dijo con aire prepotente, estaba hartándose de los jueguitos del hanyou…

.-Ella no es tu mujer…-. Afirmó el hanyou sin siquiera pensar, a decir verdad, hace rato que lo había dejado de hacer. Ahora lo único que lo dominaba era una furia ciega que lo hacía ver todo rojo. Sentía acrecentado un instinto de posesión que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, es más, comenzaba a dudar de todo lo que sentía, su alma era un revoltijo de sentimientos que creía que no poseía y que a la vez desconocía… no, no los quería… lo único que deseaba era su soledad, la soledad que Kagome le había robado y que jamás le devolvería porque acababa de descubrir que su mundo ya no sería nada sin ella a su lado, la soledad que tanto ansiaba jamás volvería por que los recuerdos de Kagome lo acompañarían a todos lados, ya no había escapatoria…

.- Pues, eso lo solucionaremos… ahora...-.

El joven lobo apenas concluyó aquella irrevocable frase se lanzó hasta su oponente con distinguida agilidad. Bastaron solo segundos para que derribara al hanyou con una perfecta patada en su quijada, que lo mandó a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con estrépito contra unas cuantas rocas sobresalientes que frenaron dolorosamente aquel impacto. Kagome ahogó un gemido de angustia ante la caída del hanyou y no lo pensó dos veces antes de interponerse en la batalla. Ciertamente, aquella obsesiva actitud protectora de InuYasha no le molestaba para nada, mas bien, lo que la irritaba de sobremanera era la disposición con la que hablaban de ella, un trofeo por el cual pelearse, y aunque, en cierto modo, la situación era bastante atrayente, no podría decir que le agradara totalmente… cuando llegó al centro que delimitaba las líneas opositoras se dejó escuchar…

.-¡¡¡Deténganse!!!-. Gritó con voz potente y al instante los dos contrincantes frenaron en seco sus movimientos. Ella miró a ambos lados respectivamente, dio un gran suspiro y luego se dedico a sermonearlos, tal cual una ama regaña a sus mascotas….-Escúchame bien, tú… primero, no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre mi vida y la vida de las personas... así que te exijo que dejes la aldea y te abstengas de molestar a seres tan indefensos…-.

.-Comprendo… haré lo que pides…-. Acató el lobo con total convicción. Kagome por su parte ya iba a continuar su discurso "civilizado" cuando descubrió que el lobo había acatado la orden sin rechistar, algo que le pareció impensable dada la situación en la que se encontraban…

.- ¿Lo harás…?-. Le preguntó con voz titubeante, y es que aún dudaba de lo que había escuchado, quizás sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada…

.-Claro, eres mi mujer… tus deseos son ordenes para mi…-. Señaló el joven lobo comandante, no sin antes hacer una reverencia sofisticada como un alarde de sus encantos para conquistarla. Para InuYasha, aquel gesto fue como un puñetazo en el estómago… ¿quién se creía este lobo de pacotilla?... maldito, petulante, engreído… Kagome era suya, con que derecho venía y… un momento, desde cuando había decidido eso, es decir, en verdad… ¿lo deseaba… deseaba a Kagome como su mujer, suya…?Ahhh, ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello, después tendría tiempo de sobra para aclararse y decidir… además, del cuestionario de preguntas indeseables que de seguro la joven miko le tendría preparado…

.-Ya te dije que no soy tu mujer… -. Menos mal que Kagome había intervenido porque InuYasha estaba seguro de que le habría cerrado la boca a golpes si ese tipo seguía afirmando tal mentira…

.-jejeje… bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar… ahora…-. Kagome iba a discutirle aquella afirmación cuando notó que el lobo se acercaba a ella hasta tenerlo al frente, sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Vio como aquella mirada azul cobalto la recorrió palmo a palmo hasta descolocarla y provocar un irrefrenable sonrojo. Para su propia sorpresa notó como inclinaba la cabeza y se acercaba hasta ella y enrojeció aún más al percatarse de aquella gran mano que aferra su espalda baja que la acercaba hasta él… ¿la besaría… en verdad… la besaría…?

La pregunta flotó en el aire unos segundos y antes de obtener respuesta a aquella inestable incertidumbre, Kagome escuchó un gruñido feroz… lo había olvidado, había olvidado por completo a InuYasha… giró el rostro y descubrió al hanyou que ya estaba frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ni siquiera la miró, solo sintió aquellas garras aferrarse a su brazo y jalarla sin más…

.-Te voy matar…-. Masculló dominado por los celos que lo gobernaban y a los que ni siquiera puso oposición. Ese lobo ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Empujó a Kagome y la dejó junto a él. Afiló sus garras que resonaron con ligero sonido platinado y se preparó para el ataque, sin soltar a Kagome…

.-Comandante Kôga, hemos recibido un mensaje del clan de los lobos de las montañas del Oeste… necesitan nuestra ayuda…-.Exclamó el lobo mientras se acercaba hasta su Líder dispuesto a esperar una orden. Kôga ni siquiera dudó al responder…

.-Oh… ya tengo que partir…-. Antes de que el hanyou eliminara toda su furia en un puñetazo, las palabras del lobo hicieron eco dejando a todos estupefactos… Se acercó hasta la joven miko con aquella petulancia, le tomó la mano y le beso con delicadeza los nudillos al más puro estilo isabelino que arrancó un nuevo sonrojo a la joven miko, quien; contra todo pronostico estaba fascinada con aquellas actitudes tan caballerescas y sofisticadas, impropias para un youkai lobo que disfrutaba masacrando aldeas…

.-Mis disculpas, querida mía… pero te prometo que nuestra situación no se aplazará demasiado y muy pronto serás mía…-. La desfachatez de este tipo era el colmo o al menos eso pensó InuYasha en tanto se predisponía a asestarle un severo golpe con sus garras ya preparadas ante la mirada perpleja de Kagome, quien prácticamente se había quedado muda…

.- ¡¡¡Sankontessou!!!-. Exclamó al instante en que el joven lobo esquivaba el ataque con engreída desenvoltura y luego continúo su retirada con el resto de sus camaradas. Sin embargo, antes de perderse en la densidad de los bosques de la zona, giro el rostro por sobre el hombro al tiempo que soltaba unas cuantas frases que más se asimilaban a una advertencia…

.-Más te vale que cuides a mi mujer bestia…-. La sarta de improperios que el joven hanyou le lanzó después de aquella orden quedó en el aire. El silencio no abandonó después de aquello y se podría decir que reinó la paz de no ser por la actitud colérica de InuYasha para con la joven miko quien, por temor a perder su propio control de irritabilidad prefirió ignorarlo, después tendrían todo el tiempo del mudo para hablar y aclarar unas cuantas cosas que le rondaban en la cabeza, sobre todo una que la tenía al borde de un colapso de furia… ella no era la mujer de nadie, ni mucho menos pertenecía a alguien… ella debería ser la molesta, la furiosa… a ella la habían tratado como un objeto, un ser sin derecho a protestas…ella debería estarlo, no él, no señor.

------

_Al rato después…_

.-Le estaremos agradecidos eternamente, sin usted, nada de esto hubiera sido posible…-. Murmuró el apacible jefe ya más aliviado luego de que todo el gran alboroto hubiera sido solucionado.

Los daños no habían sido demasiados, por lo menos nada de lo que preocuparse, todo sustituible. Mucho más dolorosa hubiera sido la irrecuperable perdida de una vida humana, algo que había sido totalmente lamentable comparado con los ínfimos daños materiales que habían obtenido. En eso pensaba Kagome cuando la voz del monje la abstrajo de sus ensoñaciones…

.-Espero que nos veamos pronto mí querida señorita…-. Le dijo el monje con total serenidad.

.-Oh, yo también lo espero…-. Afirmó Kagome a la vez que ya se volteaba para emprender el camino de regreso al bosque en donde "convivía" con el hanyou, que por cierto, ya le llevaba aventajados unos cuantos pasos. Kagome lo miró irritada… ¿por qué no podía ser más cortés, sólo tenía que despedirse?, tanto le molestaba decir "adiós"… era el colmo. Pero al parecer, para InuYasha la cortesía era algo sin duda de lo que carecía con creces…

.- ¿No se va a llevar sus regalos, señorita…?-. Preguntó el jefe de la aldea en tanto apuntaba a dichos obsequios: Una carreta completamente llena de variados objetos de valor, desde las telas más fina hasta las joyas más valiosas… un tesoro incalculable, pero del cual no requería mayor uso, de qué le servirían… pensó, además, dudaba que InuYasha le permitiera quedarse con algo tan estorboso…

.-Muchas gracias por su ofrenda, pero no… no las necesito…-. Aseguró la joven.-Bueno, nos vemos…-. Concluyó en tanto emprendía carrera para alcanzar al hanyou que ya ni se veía al final del camino empedrado…

.-No lo dude, señorita… Ansío ese encuentro…-. Murmuró el monje con una voz tan imperceptible que ni siquiera su amigo pudo oírlo… Pero Miyatsu estaba seguro que aquel encuentro no había sido casual y casi podría jurar que volverían a encontrarse, quizás no en esta vida… pero talvez, en otra… o quizás… ya se habían encontrado hace mucho tiempo atrás… pero de lo que estaba seguro es que… se volverían a ver…

------

_Una hora después…_

Kagome estaba más que feliz, las cosas nos podrían estar mejor. Y es que aún no creía que todo se hubiera arreglado tan fácil. Por lo menos aquel tipo lobo no era tan descarrilado como pensaba… si incluso la había escuchado atentamente. Se sentía una gran mediadora al haber logrado traer la paz a la aldea Himeji… Nunca creyó que "Kôga", el comandante del clan, abría aceptado sus términos de forma tan complaciente, sin oponerse siquiera… claro esta, que todo radicaba más que nada en el hecho que el ya la consideraba "su mujer" cosa que ella negaba rotundamente, pero aquel tipo parecía no darse por vencido, era demasiado persistente a la hora de hacerlo entrar a razón y eso que InuYasha había intentado por todos los medios negar tal afirmación… es cierto, InuYasha, aún no comprendía porque todavía seguía tan molesto, no lo entendía… sabía que en parte sus celos tenían algo que ver y eso era un hecho que la hacía sonreír tontamente. Sin embargo, su mal humor y pesadez se había extendido hasta con ella, que a decir verdad, se consideraba la más afectada en este asunto… ¿por qué entonces, él insistía en ignorarla con el frío absurdo de sus celos…?

Lo miró de soslayo y vio sus mirada seria y firme hacia al frente, él parecía esquivarla, ni siquiera la había mirado desde que partieron de la aldea Himeji y solamente una vez se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, sólo para decirle: -"Kagome, nos vamos"-… Idiota, pero que ni se creyera que iban a dejar las cosas así, ella no había hecho nada para recibir el trato indignante de él, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar y lo aclararía ahora mismo…

.- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa…?-. Le preguntó con voz afilada, en un cuestionamiento que no admitía esquivos, sólo exigía respuestas, respuestas claras y contundentes…

¿Cómo responder a algo que ni el mismo sabía?... era imposible, estaba enojado y aún no comprendía bien las razones de tal malestar. Sabía que en parte era aquel extraño sentimiento de "posesión" que tenía hacia Kagome el que lo irritaba más de la cuenta, lo hacia perder su auto aprendido control, sus barreras parecían desequilibrarse cuando se trataba de Kagome y el hecho de admitir que la quería sólo para él era algo que lo enervaba rotundamente, pero que por más que intentaba no podía negar, ni omitir… ese sentimiento estaba ahí, escociendo sus entrañas, obligándolo a actuar de maneras que ni el mismo entendía, quería apartar a Kagome de todos, del monje, del lobo, de cualquiera que pudiera arrebatársela… Quería protegerla, tenerla para él, que fuera de él, quería imaginar una vida con ella, quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella… quería amarla…

**Continuará…**

n/a: Holis mis queridas lectoras¿cómo les va?, espero que bien, yo aquí estoy mucho más relajadita ya que mis exámenes me salieron bastante bien y no tendré que preocuparme hasta julio por eso…jujuju…¡¡¡URESHI!!!

Ah, sip!!! Les gusta como esta quedando la historia, de a poquito nos vamos entrando en un terreno más nudoso y puede que hasta ahora muchas no entiendan que rayos está pasando con la historia… bueno, bueno, solo les puedo decir, calma y paciencia que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, por lo menos las he complacido con develar un poco más de los sentimientos de nuestro querido Inu, que aún no comprende muy bien lo que siente; recuerden¿cómo reconocer el amor, si jamás lo has vivido…? Ah, y es que me puse poética, últimamente he estado leyendo muchas novelas rosa (románticas) porque me encantan jujuju… (Lisa Kleyas y Stephanie Laurens me encantan, se las recomiendo…jejeje… ¬¬ soy una pervertida) y sip, entremedio he estado pensando en publicar otra historia INUXKAG de la que ya tengo tres capis adelantados pero sin editar… pero eso será más adelante cuando a esta que estoy publicando le falte mucho menos, por lo menos ya tengo el título y se llama: "Sed de Venganza". Bueno, sólo quería decirles que me pondría muy, muy, muy contenta que cuando termine esta historia y empiece la siguiente sigan todas ustedes acompañándome, porque son ustedes mi principal motivo de inspiración, es como decir, "¿que haría un actor sin el aplauso de su público?", así que, pues, muchisisisisisisimaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss gracias por leer y por sus review a todas ustedes y como siempre, un bezote para todas, cuídense un montón y nos vemos en un próximo capi…

Matta nee…


	12. Chapter 12

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 12: "Después de Todo"

_**Resumen:**_

.- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa…?-. Le preguntó con voz afilada, en un cuestionamiento que no admitía esquivos, sólo exigía respuestas, respuestas claras y contundentes…

¿Cómo responder a algo que ni el mismo sabía?... era imposible, estaba enojado y aún no comprendía bien las razones de tal malestar. Sabía que en parte era aquel extraño sentimiento de "posesión" que tenía para con Kagome el que lo irritaba más de la cuenta, lo hacia perder su auto aprendido control, sus barreras parecían desequilibrarse cuando se trataba de Kagome y el hecho de admitir que la quería sólo para él era algo que lo enervaba rotundamente, pero que por más que intentaba no podía negar, ni omitir… ese sentimiento estaba ahí, escociendo sus entrañas, obligándolo a actuar de maneras que ni el mismo entendía, quería apartar a Kagome de todos, del monje, del lobo, de cualquiera que pudiera arrebatársela… Quería protegerla, tenerla para él, que fuera de él, quería imaginar una vida con ella, quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella… quería amarla… 

_**Continuación:**_

Ante aquellos pensamientos InuYasha se detuvo en seco y ensanchó sus ojos con espanto. Se quedó pasmado ante la dolorosa información que le había obsequiado su mente, eludiendo sus propias corazas. Se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras, ¿cómo era posible?... en verdad, en verdad se había enamorado de Kagome, ¿la amaba?... Ahhh, ¿cómo saberlo si ni siquiera lo había experimentado? Si ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor... Pero no era tan solo eso, también estaba el miedo… tenía miedo, miedo a ser dañado y lo reconocía aunque a su inquebrantable orgullo lo admitiera a regañadientes.

.- ¿InuYasha?... te estoy hablando…-. Kagome se quedó en silencio a la espera de alguna explicación que jamás llegó, y por ende, su malestar aumento mucho más… InuYasha parecía no escucharle, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… ¿lo hacía a propósito?, tan arrogante era su orgullo que era capaz de ignorarla… ah, no, eso sí que no…

.-¡¡Huyyy!! ¡¡Eres insoportable!!-. Le gritó al colmo de su furia y las palabras fuertes y potentes parecieron tener resultado en el hanyou, puesto que después de oírlas sus orejas se movieron graciosamente sobre su cabeza, las cejas negras se unieron en su frente como signo de molestia y su mirada se volvió amenazante. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquella temible expresión que amedrentaría a cualquiera, para Kagome fue un bálsamo para el alma… Prefería mil veces su odio a aquella fría indiferencia… ahora la estaba mirando, a ella y sólo a ella… a nadie más que ella… quiso llorar en esos momentos, sin siquiera saber la razón por la que aquellas palabras le resultaron tan aliviantes y dolorosas que le hablaban un dolor antiguo, de un amor no correspondido…

.- ¡Jah! A mi me dices insoportable, a mi… cuando eras tú la que andaba detrás del lobo con cara de estúpida…-. Reclamó.-"Gracias Kôga-kun"…-. Le imitó con gestos afeminados y enamoradizos. –En verdad que eres repugnante, Kagome. No me esperaba esa actitud por parte tuya, pero bueno, eres humana después de todo… -. Concluyó con el filo en las palabras, no se detuvo a examinar sus frases despreciativas y fue muy tarde cuando se percató que había revelado su malestar, poniendo sus sentimientos en evidencia…

.- Así que eso era, ¿no?... estás celoso-. Afirmó Kagome con sonrisa victoriosa aparentando una aplastante serenidad, aunque por dentro estaba echa un traste de nerviosismo, en estos momentos lo único que quería era saltar de felicidad por tan sincero despliegue de celos... 

.- ¡Keh! Celoso yo, no seas idiota…-. Exclamó.

.-Admítelo-. Ninguno de los dos cedía, se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos y silenciosos. Entonces, Kagome escuchó la réplica de aquella furia contenida…

.- ¡Jah! En verdad que eres estúpida, Kagome… Debería haber dejado que ese lobo te hubiera llevado con su manada, después de todo, eres una cualquie…-. Aquella frase incompleta, concluyó con el estruendo de una cachetada que hizo eco en medio del bosque que pareció agitarse con el sonido. Luego, todo quedó en silencio. La mirada de Kagome estaba borrosa, eran dos pozos llenos a punto de renvalsarse, a duras penas contenía las lágrimas y sólo en ese instante InuYasha descubrió el tamaño de su propia estupidez… 

Durante todo el tiempo que había compartido con Kagome había conocido varios aspectos de ella; los tipos de enojo, sus miradas fieras, sus pupilas inquisidoras y sus sonrisas abundantes en alegría, pero jamás había conocido a la Kagome mujer, hasta ahora. Aquella palma plasmada en su mejilla lo pilló volando bajo... había descubierto a otra Kagome, una que le hablaba del orgullo herido y la dignidad. Pero al final, lo que realmente término por hacerlo sentir el peor ser sobre la faz de la Tierra y retractarse de cada una de sus dañinas palabras fueron aquellas dos pupilas castañas rebalsadas en un líquido salino que odiaba ver en una mujer. Sin embargo, el hecho de haberlas provocado el mismo era algo que lo hacía aún más penitente… Quiso hablar, decir algo e incluso, pedir una disculpa, pero antes de siquiera pronunciar vocal vio con espanto como tras Kagome surgía un ser entre las sombras de los matorrales… Ni siquiera lo pensó, se interpuso entre Kagome y el sujeto que le resultaba completamente desconocido, a sus narices llegó el aroma repugnante de un ogro y luego sintió un pinchazo en el hombro derecho que le hizo descuidar la vista unos segundos para centrar su mirada en el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. Cuando su vista se enfocó nuevamente al frente descubrió que el demonio había desparecido…- Maldición -.Dijo sin despegar la vista del frente.

.- ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó Kagome con el corazón latiendo a mil y olvidando su enojo, más sólo le respondió el silencio. InuYasha seguía delante de ella y parecía escudriñar el lugar con impaciencia… -¿InuYasha?-.

Lo vio avanzar hasta unos helechos y agacharse a tomar algo.

.- ¿InuYasha…?-. Preguntó nuevamente sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría respuesta. Decidida a que no sería escuchada, se acercó hasta él que parecía examinar aquel objeto que a primera vista se le hizo desconocido. Pero cuando se acercó un poco más descubrió que aquello no era más que un pequeño junco tallado, miró a InuYasha sin comprender y entonces vio su ceño contraído y la frente perlada de sudor… ¿qué sucedía?... -¿InuYa…-.

.-Es veneno-. Le interrumpió él, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor del junquillo hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos por la presión… -Maldición…-.

.- ¿Eh?... ¿qué quieres decir?...-. Preguntó Kagome pero la respuesta jamás llegó y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo vio al hanyou derrumbándome en el suelo y lanzar un quejido de dolor escondido en un gruñido. 

-¡InuYasha!-. Exclamó asustada e intentando girarlo para dejarlo de espaldas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo y cuando lo hizo sus pupilas se ensancharon de susto y dolor…

InuYasha estaba inconsciente y respiraba agitadamente. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y su boca se curvaba en muecas de dolor, lo mismo que sus cejas se contraían por espasmos que parecía sacudirlo. Por inercia llevó su mano a la frente y descubrió que esta ardía y estaba empapada de sudor, la retiró asustada y luego miró a todas partes intentando encontrar algún lugar seguro para trasladarlo. Ciertamente no sabía con claridad qué es lo que había sucedido, sólo lo había escuchado maldecir y hablar de veneno… miró el junquillo que InuYasha seguía apretando y entonces lo descubrió…

.-¡¡haz fallado…!!-. Exclamó el youkai con furia. Dio un paso y se acercó hasta el ogro que intento escapar en vano, ya que sintió con horror la presión de unas garras que se enroscaban en su cuello con mortífera precisión, asfixiándolo poco a poco…

.-Perdóneme mi señor. Pero no pude hacer nada, todo fue por culpa del hanyou, él se interpuso y…-.

.- ¿Se interpuso, dices?-. Preguntó el demonio que aflojó el agarre aún sin soltarlo completamente. El ogro respiro aliviado y continuó su relato con la esperanza de salir con vida.

.-Sí mi señor… el veneno lo recibió él...-.

.-Jajaja… así que InuYasha está envenenado…-. Afirmó el youkai con risa contenida, la verdad es que no se esperaba aquello. Cuando el ogro le había dicho que había fallado, pensaba que había errado completamente, pero ahora que se enteraba de esto… sí, podría sacarle un buen partido a los hechos… lástima que aquel veneno no fuera tan potente en un hanyou como lo era en un humano…

El ogro también comenzó a reírse con una risa nerviosa. Al parecer, se había salvado el pescuezo.

.- Amo… ya me pude soltar…-. Dijo el ogro entre risas en tanto se intentaba liberar. Sin embargo, la risa de su amo se detuvo abruptamente. El ogro alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada mortífera de su señor…

.- ¿Señor?-.Murmuró con angustia. Desistió de intentar liberarse por miedo a ser asesinado.

.-El hecho de que hayas envenenado al hanyou no significa tu perdón…-. La voz ronca y espeluznante produjo un irremediable estremecimiento en el pobre súbdito.

.-Pero Señor, ya le dije, yo no tuve la culpa fue…-. 

.-Muere…-.Antes de que el ogro continuara con su patética explicación su señor le puso fin al estrangularlo completamente. Una súplica ahogada quedó en el aire y luego el ruido de los huesos al romperse. Después, todo fue silencio. Un silencio que se vio quebrantado por las palabras de aquel malvado ser…

.-Así que InuYasha… Creo que tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos-.Murmuró el youkai entre la penumbra del lugar.-Después de todo, ni quinientos años pudieron separarlo…-.

Abrió la camisa deprisa sin miramientos, no había tiempo para eso. Cuando el torso del hanyou estuvo completamente desnudo, Kagome palideció.

En el hombro derecho había una minúscula y fina aguja incrustada. Las venas internas se marcaban como surcos amoratados sobre la piel. La sangre parecía más oscura de lo normal y las grietas de aquellas arterias venenosas se extendían por gran parte de su pecho como grietas. Como lo había supuesto, este era el efecto de un poderoso veneno. Un veneno, sin lugar a dudas, mortal… 

Se mordió el labio, ¡¿qué haría?! Por Kami, no quería perderlo, no quería… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea... Le escuchó susurrar algo entre sus delirios y dar un suspiro quejumbroso… No, no lo perdería... se negaba a aceptarlo… Inspiró profundo y luego intento serenarse, debía calmarse, con perder los estribos no llegaría a nada… Primero extraería la aguja junto con la mayor cantidad de veneno… el problema radicaba en cómo hacerlo…

Segundo silenciosos pasaron en un estremecedor silencio. Miró las venas que habían aparecido a lo largo del cuello del hanyou y se mordió sus labios secos que ya estaban rojos producto de la presión que ejercía constantemente. No, no debía dudar, debía actuar… después, Oh sí que sí… después su conciencia se regodearía con ello… tendría todo el tiempo para avergonzarse de lo que estaba pensando hacer…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a utilizar el único método que le salvaría la vida. Un método que no era humano, sino más bien, animal y ancestral, que esperaba, diera resultado…

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: Sorry, sorry por lo cortito del capi, pero entiéndame, era esto o nada… sip!, porque he estado ocupadísima que dudaba de haber podido actualizar, pero el deseo de escribir fue más grande… Bueno, la verdad es que desde ahora mis publicaciones serán más irregulares más que nada porque entro a la Universidad, o IP (cómo se dice por acá) y weno con los trabajos, las tesis y todo eso la cosa se me va hacer más o menos difícil. Eso sí le advierto que yo no soy de esas que deja los fic a medio terminar así que tienen a Dearest-chan para rato, tengo muchas más ideas de fic UA que pienso publicar y que sin duda los verán a lo largo del año. Tengan paciencia amigas y porfis!! Manténganse fieles, no duden de que intentaré publicar cada vez que tenga un tiempesito libre.

Ahora, respecto al capi ¿Qué les pareció?, hoy di muchas pistas porque poco a poco nos vamos acercando a un momento fundamental dentro de la historia que prvocará otro inesperado giro… qué será jijiji… lo verán en el próximo capi…

Gracias a todas por su constancia en los review, sus consejos y comentarios son algo que no tiene paga…

**Arigatou: La AvIa, Lis-Sama, Diosagalaxy…**

Un beso, y nos estamos leyendo

Matta nee…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Importante:**_

Olis!! aquí Dearest-chan reportándose para aclarar unos detalles sobre algo que me ha molestado mucho, pero que sin embargo no he podido remediar. Si señores, se trata nada más ni nada menos que de las separaciones de escena. Bueno, la cosa es que por alguna razón y un motivo que aún desconozco estos signos que separan una escena de otra, no aparecen. He estado muy, muy afligida pues como soy nuevita en esto no he sabido como arreglarlo y por eso, si alguna de ustedes sabe como arreglarlo me haría un gran favor explicándomelo. Hasta el momento no he podido corregirlo por más signos que coloque, no sé si es un problema de la página en sí o si es culpa mía… ahhh, en fin, por ahora y a partir de ahora las separaciones de escena serán: XXXXX, es primera vez que utilizo letras y espero que con estas funcione.

Bueno, eso era todito, ahora no les doy tanta lata y las invito a leer un nuevo capi. Yaps! Ah, se me olvidaba algo muy importante… sí, quería disculparme no haber publicado en estas dos semanitas, espero que me entiendan, ser Ilustradora y escritora a la vez es algo muy difícil, les ruego que tengan paciencia y esperen.

XXXXX

LO MÁS PRECIADO

Dearest-chan

Capitulo 13: "Favor Devuelto"

XXXXX

Percibió el leve sabor metalizado de la sangre escurriéndose por sus dientes para llegar al paladar. La sintió solo unos segundos y luego la expulsó de su boca con fuerza, esperando que con aquella escupida un poco de veneno hubiera sido extraído del cuerpo del hanyou.

Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía precedentes, jamás se le había pasado por la mente llegar a una situación así, de la que ahora era participe. Semejante acto no correspondía a una sacerdotisa, pero ahí estaba ella apegando sus labios a la pequeña herida para extraer un poco más de aquel vital líquido envenenado.

La técnica que ahora ejecutaba era prácticamente salvaje, animal… pocos humanos lo harían, pero a ella poco le importaba, en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en que era extraño… una sacerdotisa extrayendo la sangre envenenada de un hanyou… con sus propios labios… cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que estaba poseída…

Se inclinó para absorber un poco más de sangre, esta vez lo hizo con mucha fuerza esperando retirar aquella aguja insignificante y mortal. Y en efecto, lo hizo. La sintió en su lengua y al instante la escupió junto con más sangre.

Sus dientes estaban enrojecidos y su boca completamente sucia por aquel acto peculiar, ¿parecería una caníbal?...

.-Ka… Kagome…-.

El murmullo suave del hanyou la abstrajo de sus pensamientos. En un segundo sus orbes castañas se fijaron en las doradas de él, que a penas sostenía su mirada.

.-InuYasha…-. Dijo ella, con una mezcla de alivio y desolación olvidando por segundos el acto que ejecutaba.

.- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome... sangras…?-.

La voz casi inaudible en aquella pregunta le produjo a Kagome un doloroso estremecimiento. Es verdad, él estaba mal, muy mal. El veneno era poderoso y no estaba segura de que con su extraña técnica hubiera logrado salvarlo, a decir, verdad, no cría que hubiera logrado mucho y aquella palidez mortífera de él le producía un miedo terrible… por Kami, ¿qué haría si lo perdiera?... ni siquiera se atrevía pensarlo, porque sabía que no lo soportaría, aquella perdida le hablaba de un dolor profundo y antiguo… un dolor que desconocía pero que no quería repetir algo totalmente contradictorio en su mente descolocada. Tan asustada estaba que ni siquiera había analizado la pregunta de él, ni hasta ahora había notado que aquella mano con garras filosas se deslizaba por su delicada barbilla, como queriendo limpiar la sangre que le chorreaba con goteos… aquella imagen de ella debería ser muy grotesca… más, InuYasha parecía observarla con una ternura y devoción desconocidas para ella, una que le hablaba de un agradecimiento y amor mutuos, un amor… que él estaba dispuesto a compartir, podría ser eso… podría ser que tal vez…

.-No debiste hacerlo…-. Le dijo él en un murmullo ronco y dulce. Un fingido reproche que parecía estar cargado de una emoción contenida. Aquellas pupilas doradas estaban más brillantes que nunca, parecían transmitirle tantas cosas que se sintió ahogada por su sentimiento de amor. Quería decirle, quería gritarle que lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie… quería estar con él para siempre, para toda la vida… ser su mujer y entregarle su alma… y esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo… ¿lo sentiría?...

Movida por aquel poderoso sentimiento acarició la herida con infinita devoción, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque en cuanto los viera se quedaría sin palabras.

.-Y-yo… es lo menos que puedo hacer… después de todo lo que tú haz hecho por mí…-. Se sonrojó antes de continuar con sus palabras.- además, además… Tú eres muy importante para mí…InuYasha…-.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Aunque era sólo una parte de sus intensos sentimientos, sentía que con aquellas palabras se habría quitado un gran peso de su corazón. Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos para ver que efecto habían tenido sus palabras y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba sonrojado y aturdido… Sonrió ante el hecho, él parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pasmado. Lo vio desviar la vista hacia a algún lugar perdido en los matorrales y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al saber que el sonrojo del medio demonio había aumentado hasta el punto en el que ya no era capas de sostener la mirada. Él era así, huía de ella, pero ella ya no lo permitiría porque… lo amaba…

.-InuYasha… yo…-. Musitó nerviosa, cuando se trataba de decir sus sentimientos las palabras parecían apelotonarse en su garganta. –Yo…-.

Un ruido pareció alertarlos de su íntima conversación. Kagome al instante giró su rostro entre los matorrales de la derecha que los rodeaban como una fortaleza. El ruido procedía de allí y Kagome sudó en frío, InuYasha no podría defenderla, ni mucho menos defenderse… sus vidas dependían completamente de ella. Buscó a tientas algo con que defenderse de su misterioso agresor, pero en segundos que parecieron eternos descubrió que no tenía ni un arma, o un objeto que se asimilara un arma… esto estaba mal, muy mal ¿qué harían?. Miró a InuYasha pero él solo arrugaba el ceño y respingaba la nariz como queriendo olfatear algo…

Muy pronto descubrieron a su "terrible agresor" que no era más que una liebre salvaje. Kagome botó el aire que había retenido durante la espera y el rostro alerta del hanyou pareció distenderse. Sin embargo, su ceño aún permanecía contraído en algo que se asimilaba a una contenida mueca de dolor. No podían quedarse allí, a la intemperie… debían buscar algo, un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Sus sentimientos podían esperar, la vida de InuYasha no.

.-InuYasha… puedes moverte…-. Hubo un leve instante de silencio y luego él respondió, parecía estar más ofendido que adolorido.

.-Keh! Pues claro… no soy tan débil como los humanos…-. Respondió él con su terrible arrogancia, pero esta vez a Kagome no le molestó, al contrarió sí tenía fuerzas para seguir molestándola… era porque estaba vivo. Kagome se irguió feliz con una ancha sonrisa y los ojos brillantes embargados en un sentimiento que él parecía desconocer. Sin embargo, su estómago se contrajo en espasmos cosquillosos que más se asimilaban al revoloteo de las mariposas.

XXXXX

Habían caminado juntos hasta la cueva. El se había apoyado con todo su peso sobre el hombro de Kagome, pero ella jamás se quejó… ella sólo sonreía y como le gustaba eso. Aquella sinceridad aplastante que lo hacía sentir como una diminuta cucaracha a merced de ella, de sus encantos y de su amor, ese que regalaba sin medida con total autonomía.

La veía moverse de un lado otro, cogiendo hierbas de aquí para ya. Olfateándolas y luego arrugando el ceño, dedujo que debía ser por las fragancias, de seguro, urticantes. A pesar de todo, la situación le pareció terriblemente graciosa cuando la vio estornudar que a duras penas pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. Luego, ella se restregó la nariz con el brazo y pareció mascullar algo no muy propio de una sacerdotisa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Sólo por observarla se sentía regocijado y deseaba ver y repetir esas imágenes toda la vida, juntos… junto a ella… aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse de ¿felicidad?...

.- ¿Tienes frío?...-. La pregunta le abstrajo de sus cavilaciones. Concentró toda su atención en Kagome que se encontraba a su lado… ¿cómo había llegado ella hasta allí?, no alcanzó a meditar su pregunta cuando percibió la palma suave y tibia de ella cubriendo su frente con un tierno ademán, por alguna razón se sentía como un niño recibiendo los cuidados de su madre…

.-Al parecer… no tienes fiebre…-. Musitó en un tono de alivio al instante en que escapaba un suspiro de sus castos labios. – Mira… he preparado una infusión… estoy segura de que funcionará…-. Comentó con alegría, al parecer su técnica de "extracción de veneno" (como ella misma le había llamado) había funcionado; el peligro había pasado. InuYasha la observaba ensimismado, parecía no prestarle atención y sus ojos brillaban cristalizados… ¿qué pasaba?...

.-InuYasha… ¿te sientes bien?... ¿InuYasha?...-.

El nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa e idiotamente feliz, su alma se mecía con templanza, movida por un sentimiento difícil de describir para su razón pero intenso para su corazón y por primera vez en su vida marginada se dio el lujo de soñar con libertad, e imaginar un mundo dónde todo era posible, un mundo con Kagome a su lado, por siempre…

_.-"¿Puedo…permanecer a tú lado?..."-._

Sus pupilas se ensancharon al escuchar aquella frase en su conciencia, era la misma voz… la voz de Kagome, pero estaba llena de tristeza, tan melancólica… ¿qué sucedía?...

.-¡¡InuYasha!!-. Le gritó, pero el parecía perdido en algún especie de trance. Se acercó hasta él y lo remeció con fuerza, más él no respondía. ¿Qué tenía?... ¿estaba recayendo?... No por Kami, rogó… -InuYasha…-. Musitó a penas con la voz acongojada pero tampoco respondió, sus ojos dorados, parecían idos, sin brillo… ¿estaba muriendo?... en verdad, que ya no había marcha atrás… ya no podría hacer nada… de nuevo… de nuevo perdería a su ser amado…

_La brisa mecía sus cabellos azabaches… ella, sentada sobre las maderas gastadas de un pozo… Su sonrisa… El aroma dulce… su fragancia… su piel cálida…Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…_

.-No me dejes… por favor…-.

Los sollozos de Kagome lo despertaron de aquel trance… por un segundo, por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detenía… la escena era borrosa… pero… aquella voz… aquel sentimiento… era…

.- No quiero estar sola…-. La tibia humedad de sus lágrimas, el cálido tacto del rostro de Kagome sobre su pecho frío y descubierto le sorprendieron, provocándole una descarga. La miró dubitativo pero sólo se encontró con aquella masa rebelde del cabello azabache. Sintió entonces, sus pequeños brazos rodeándole, aferrándose a él como si de un naufrago se tratara, aquella vulnerabilidad terminó por derribar todas sus defensas y rendido se ofreció a ella, a ese nuevo sentimiento que rayaba entre la protección y la posesión… "mía" pensó por unos instantes, "mía" se dijo para sí y se aferró a esa resolución, a ese deseo intenso de pertenencia… "mía" repitió su corazón que creía que ahora sí podía darse el lujo de soñar con una vida, una vida con Kagome… Y con ello se entregó… La abrazó tan fuerte como pudo brindándole la protección que ella tanto deseaba y de paso, le regaló su corazón en ese gesto, porque en ese gesto iba su alma; Toda…

.-Yo… yo jamás te dejaré sola… -. Susurró él entre sus cabellos con una ternura que no sabía que poseía. Sus palabras detuvieron los sollozos de Kagome. Primero la sintió estremecerse y musitar algo entre un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Kagome alzó la vista y se encontró con esas profundas y cristalinas orbes doradas que le hablaban de un sentimiento recién descubierto. Sonrió tontamente pero incluso aquella sonrisa quedó postergada al sentir los pulgares de InuYasha acariciar sus mejillas escocidas por sus lágrimas, entonces lo escuchó hablar…

.- Siempre estaré a tu lado… Baka…-. Le murmuró él con ternura. La tensa situación fue reemplazada por un nuevo ambiente en donde dos corazones latían al unísono…

Kagome hipó y luego hundió, nuevamente, su rostro en el pecho duro del hanyou, pero esta vez se dedico a disfrutar de aquel momento, sentir su corazón palpitar junto a su oído, su respirar pasivo y sus garras acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad… Él sintió de nuevo aquellas lágrimas, pero esta vez no quiso refrenarlas… Kagome lloraba de alegría, de alivio, de nerviosismo y conmoción. Se aferro al hanyou e intento calmarse y contener sus sollozos, pero estos parecían dominarla a ella, sus lágrimas era incorregibles pero a InuYasha parecía no importarle… Si a él no le importaban, tampoco deberían importarle a ella se dijo… porque ahora todo esta bien… InuYasha estaba bien… porque InuYasha siempre estaría a su lado... Y con ese nuevo sentimiento de paz se quedo dormida rodeada entre sus brazos…

_**Continuará…**_

He renacido!! Sip!! Después de no sé cuantas semanas perdida en el completo anonimato, he vuelto con un nuevo capi, sé que no es mucho pero "peor es nada" dicen por ahí así que bueeee… Ah, en fin, cómo sabrán estoy super justa de tiempo a si que no me queda más que agradecerle por seguir siempre ahí, a la espera… y nos os preocupeis que la historia la termino si o sí…….. pronto lemon y "Sed de Venganza……. Jujuju.

Gracias por leer, un besote para todas y cuídense un montón…


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXX

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 14: "Inalcanzable**"

XXXXX

Los primeros rayos del alba iluminaron los rincones oscuros de aquella cueva, Kagome se desperezó con un bostezo e intentó incorporarse del confortable futon que la había mantenido en un errante sueño profundo, más no contaba con aquellas manos grandes y cálidas que la aferraban por la cintura con notable precisión, ni mucho menos llegó a imaginar que su acolchado tatami era nada menos que un hombre con orejas de perro hasta que escuchó el ronco gruñido que él soltó entre sueños… Por un momento se quedo completamente estática en el lugar; el silencio hizo mella en sus sentidos invitándola a recordar que rayos había sucedido la noche anterior para haber terminado entre los brazos del mitad-bestia, la respuesta a su inquietud no se demoró en llegar; su mente se encargó de recordarle con lujo de detalles que se había quedado dormida junto él… mejor dicho, sobre él, sollozando como una idiota… y él… él la había consolado… Le había acariciado sus cabellos con delicadeza; le había aferrado entre sus brazos con ternura… Él… Se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero aún así no hizo ni un solo movimiento por apartarse, a decir verdad, el mero hecho era bastante reconfortante, por no decir gratificante, en su orgullo femenino. Con esa agradable sensación viajó por sus recuerdos de la noche pasada pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, en una frase en especial que se quedaría grabada para siempre en su alma:

_.- "Siempre estaré a tu lado… Baka…"-._

Ah, bueno, que decir… Quizás no era una romántica declaración de amor, pero por lo menos le daba esperanzas… ¿sería posible que él, en verdad, la amara…? "Oh por Kami, que así fuera", rogó en silencio… tenía tantos deseos y anhelos que compartir con él… la sola idea de pensar en una vida a su lado descontrolaba su corazón en una loca carrera… simplemente, lo amaba, por muy cursi, sonso y estúpido que pareciera, sus sentimientos eran tan profundos como un pozo sin fondo… que irónica es la vida, pensó; Ella, una recién consolidada sacerdotisa enamorada de un arrogante hanyou… Sí su abuelo la viera, le daría un infarto… Sonrió con melancólica sonrisa al recordar a su querida familia… era tan difícil seguir sola, la culpa aún la perseguía… ah, pero ya basta de atormentarse, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad (una que por cierto, no estaba en pos de desaprovechar) quería volver a reír, a vivir como antes, y sentía que junto a InuYasha todo aquello era posible, a pesar de su mal carácter y su remilgada actitud contra los humanos, a pesar de ese orgullo avasallante y lo cabezotas que podría ser, ella quería creer y crear un futuro con él, en verdad, quería… pero…

XXXXX

Los días posteriores a su "declaración", InuYasha se comportó igual que siempre; La misma altivez y la misma terqueza, daba la impresión de que nada había cambiado, pero Kagome lo sabía; Todo había cambiado. Todo, y sólo por eso sonreía como una condenada idiota.

Lo descubrió desde el mismo día en que InuYasha despertó junto a ella en aquella cueva que los resguardo esa noche especial. A pesar del comportamiento "indiferente" que él mostró después de aquel hecho ( y que se ha mantenido desde entonces), Kagome sabía que aquello no era nada más que un disfraz para ocultar sus emociones; era extraño, pero tenía la ilógica certeza de que ahora podía leer todas las emociones de él, todos sus sentimientos y podría hasta jurar que, ahora, aquella mirada dorada no era dura u opaca y creían que a veces resplandecía con un brillo que la encandilaba, pero a pesar de todo, el jamás la había vuelto a tratar con aquella inusitada ternura que mostró esa noche. Reconocía; sí, que sus actitudes habían cambiado, ahora era más amable, se mostraba incluso hasta compasivo, pero aquella ternura, sólo faltaba eso, se repetía una y otra vez… Otras veces, en cambio, era todo lo contrario; Se comportaba frío y distante, muchas veces lo había espiado a escondidas y el parecía tan perdido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera notaba su presencia…aquellas veces él parecía atormentado, daba la sensación de meditar algo con profunda seriedad, como si hubiera algo que le molestara realmente, ella podía afirmar eso por la manera magistral en que su ceño se contraía y por los casi inaudibles gruñidos que él dejaba escapar sin ser conciente… todo esto mantenía a Kagome en un verdadero estado de tensión que parecía incrementarse a medida que transcurrían los días, dejando atrás a aquellos que parecían tan bellos y llenos de esplendor, dejando en ella el sabor amargo de la desilusión por aquella esperada ternura que tanto ansiaba…

XXXXX

El alba de aquel día fresco de primavera le llegó de lleno en el rostro. Sus parpados cerrados y somnolientos se abrieron al instante en alerta, pero no fue por el simple hecho de que amanecía en el Sengoku… Espigó la nariz y su ceño se contrajo… el ambiente estaba cargado con el aroma que no había detectado en días… era ella… era el momento… Sus ojos dorados resplandecieron como el oro recién esculpido. No perdió ni un solo instante, se puso de pie de un salto sobre la rama de aquel árbol y luego miró hacia abajo… ahí estaba ella, dulce y bella, dormida con ese rostro apacible que lo desquiciaba… Lo había decidido, quería una vida junto ella; quería tenerla por siempre, suya, sólo suya… quería amarla y protegerla… y para hacerlo debía ser más fuerte, más, más fuerte… y para eso… sólo existía una forma….

Al fin lo había comprendido, la amaba; sin saber que era el amor, él ya sabía que la amaba y aquel sentimiento era tan profundo y antiguo que ni siquiera se atrevía a ponerlo en duda, sólo estaba ahí…quizás desde antes, desde siempre… por eso es que lo había decidido, quería compartir una vida con ella, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si era tan débil?, que pasaría si algún día le sucedía algo, si venía otro de esos extraños ogros, no quería ni pensarlo porque estaba seguro de que a vejámenes peores le esperarían a ella y sólo pensar en el sufrimiento de "ella" era como el ardor de una herida que no cerraba.

Pensar que una semana atrás la joven sacerdotisa lo había cuidado, le había brindado en horas el amor que le había hecho falta durante tantos años. "Ella", una sacerdotisa que debería repudiarlo por su asquerosa mezcla. "Ella" un mortal humano que le hubiera abandonado a la primera de cambios… Esa sacerdotisa, "Ella", seguí ahí, con él, regalándose su aliento, alimentando su alma de su calidez embriagadora… y entonces lo comprendió todo… el hecho de sentirse ahogado por ese "extraño" sentimiento que se apoderaba de su corazón provocándole un acelerado palpitar, era lo suficientemente claro para decir que se había enamorado… ¿cómo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? Eso era lo que menos sabía, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo importaba, no se consideraba un erudito en los análisis de la mente, sólo se conformaba con saber que aquel sentimiento era un hecho, una situación de la que no quería seguir huyendo…

Saltó al suelo con la agilidad sobrenatural que lo caracterizaba y luego dio un paso para emprender el camino que lo llevaría hasta el objeto que le traería la paz y felicidad que tanto añoraba su corazón humano. Pero justo en el momento en que sus pies comenzaban a moverse se detuvo para girarse a observar hasta donde estaba Kagome. Masculló una maldición en su interior por dejarse dominar en estos momentos por sus nuevos sentimientos, pero aún así, no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella soltando un bufido de resignación y reprimenda. Permanecía dormida en una pose nada cómoda, aferraba su Haori para cobijarse del frío, sus pequeñas manos se crispaban alrededor de la tela hasta arrugarla completamente. InuYasha no pudo más que sonreír enternecido, ella le provocaba tantas sensaciones… Sin evitarlo se agachó hasta la altura de ella y notó, con gracia, que ella musitaba las frases inteligibles de un perdido sueño. Le acarició el flequillo con una caricia sutil y no conforme con eso, depositó un suave beso en su frente tersa. Al instante el aroma a cerezos se impregnó en su olfato y sonrió embobado al aspirar la dulce fragancia. Luego de unos segundos en los que se mantuvo en la misma postura, hipnotizado por ella, se irguió con seguridad jurándose interiormente que jamás permitiría que ella volviera a dormir a la intemperie; Desde ahora tendrían una casa, un hogar… y una familia… una familia… repitió en un murmullo y sin perder más tiempo se alejó sin mirar atrás…

XXXXX

Hacerse la dormida era algo muy, muy difícil, pero más difícil aún, era el simple hecho de permanecer impasible ante las "increíbles" atenciones de su amado hanyou… Aún recordaba el tacto cálido de los labios del hanyou sobre su frente, casi había pegado un salto por la sorpresa, sin embargo, se contuvo estoicamente con una fuerza de voluntad tan férrea que ella desconocía que poseía.

Al momento en que sintió que la presencia de InuYasha se alejaba con rumbo desconocido, Kagome se sintió segura de abrir los ojos. Y así lo hizo, uno seguido un segundo exacto detrás del otro. La luz que no había visto desde el día anterior se escurrió por sus pupilas provocándole una ligera encandilación que le molestó, pero nada, nada se comparaba con el profundo malestar (mezcla enfado, mezcla tristeza, mezcla confusión) que la venían consumiendo hace algunos días en los que había asumido su absoluta derrota en las artes del amor, en pocas palabras, había sido rechazada… No es que él le hubiera dicho las palabras "no te quiero" personalmente, pero había que ser muy tonto(a) para no sacar tus conclusiones, y ella ya lo había hecho, todo estaba tan claro como de que ella era sacerdotisa, no había duda… él no la quería… sino, ¿cómo explicar el repentino abandono e indiferencia?, no, no había otra explicación y eso era lo más doloroso de todo, pero entonces ¿cómo explicar el repentino acto de hace unos momentos? Él la había besado la frente, le había acariciado el flequillo con una actitud tan serena que le dio escalofríos al recordarlo. Pero todo eso no le decía nada, sólo la confundía más y llegaba a la conclusión que por cada actitud amorosa recibía diez de indiferencia, hastió y altivez… Tenía tanta rabia, tanta pena, tantos deseos de… de…. ¿de qué?Suspiró intentando contenerse Ahhh, ya que más daba, las cartas ya estaban echadas, estaba cansada, había perdido y todas sus ilusiones fueron a dar al más profundo pozo. Bueno, tampoco es que él le haya dado muchas esperanzas, ella tenía la culpa solita, sí, porque solita se había ilusionado y solita, ahora, tendría que desilusionarse, y más bien, ese era el problema, lo amaba tanto que le dolía el corazón…. Entonces, ¿cómo dejar de amar a alguien?... ¿era imposible?...

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca de la ves,**_

_**Descifrando tú silencio,**_

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,**_

_**Pero pierdo en el intento…**_

_**Y por más que busco darte amor nunca te fijas en mí,**_

_**Sí supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…**_

.-Ni siquiera sé que sientes…-. Le dijo a la nada, con la mirada pérdida en la senda por la cual él se había ido, esperando una contestación a las preguntas de su alma dolida. Él era tan… misterioso, no esa no era la palabra… reservado, no, tampoco, enigmático, quizás, impredecible… ah, ¿quién sabe? El meollo del asunto radicaba más que nada en que él, jamás (desde que se conocían) le había hablado sobre sus sentimientos; ella siempre era la que decía todo, la que expresaba sus emociones, él en cambio, se las guardaba para sí, en ese frío disfraz de torpe indiferencia, un disfraz que por cierto, había llegado a detestar esta última semana. Y es que aún no entendía ese repentino cambio de actitud; Pensó que mejoraría con el tiempo, pero al contrario, había empeorado, podría hasta afirmar que habían retrocedido en su relación hasta la primera vez que se vieron…

_**Inalcanzable, como estrella tan distante,**_

_**Un amor casi es imposible, invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible, como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable…**_

Suspiró nuevamente con rostro derrotado, ya no sacaba nada con darle más vueltas al asunto y había que asumir el hecho con dignidad, el problema radicaba en que el corazón le dolía tanto que dudaba que algún día pudiera superarlo. Era como una herida abierta, sangrante y profunda, tan así que el dolor era insoportable, le dolía la cabeza y se mareaba, escuchaba voces extrañas, ecos lejanos que le hablaban de un dolor antiguo… ¿qué era "esto" realmente?, reconocía sus sentimientos, pero "esto", esto iba mucho más allá de las emociones, era algo infinito, etéreo y trascendente, traspasaba épocas, superaba a la muerte, esquivaba al destino… era algo sin nombre y algo que temía nombrar, porque si lo descubría sabría que ya no habría marcha atrás y la tristeza la destrozaría… Aún así, su alma curiosa la incitaba a averiguar, a descubrir la verdadera razón, el secreto tras el preludio de su encuentro con InuYasha… InuYasha… siempre InuYasha, por Kami! Qué le pasaba, ¿dónde estaba la Kagome que había prometido luchar, dónde estaba?... La respuesta no fue muy alentadora; Su propio silencio le dio la respuesta. La Kagome de antes ya no estaba… se había ido junto con él hanyou que le había robado el corazón, y ese hanyou la había vuelto a abandonar como cada mañana… ¿dónde iba? No lo sabía, tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con algo que le dolería, su temor era estúpido e infundado, por cierto, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan temerosa?... y esa pregunta fue como un rayo que la partió en dos… ¿dónde estaba la Kagome temeraria? ¿La que enfrentaba la vida con carisma…? Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que por poco y lo hace sangrar, su ceño se contrajo magistralmente al escuchar la voz de su conciencia…

_**Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad,**_

_**Cuando alguien te lastima,**_

_**Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más,**_

_**Que te ame sin medida…**_

_**Como duele verte suspirar porque no odias ser feliz…**_

_**Sí supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…**_

.-Aquí estoy…-. Masculló como si se estuviera enfrentándose contra un oponente fuerte e invisible.- Aquí estoy…-. Repitió con un tono de voz más bajo que el anterior, pero igual que decidido. Sus manos se apretaron en puños férreos hasta dejar los nudillos blanquear.- Y ya no huiré…- clamó con la determinación de el héroe que se enfrenta a la batalla. Su vista perdida se enfocó hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el hanyou. Tomó aire, se concentró y luego recurrió a sus olvidados poderes de sacerdotisa. No tardo mucho tiempo en percibir la presencia casi tangible del hanyou, podía sentirlo y entonces, sonrió; Sonrió como antes, con esas sonrisas que alegraban el alma de cualquiera que la viera. Esta vez ya no se callaría… se lo diría todo sin omitir nada, esta vez le diría que la amaba y después… después… él decidiría…

_**Inalcanzable, como estrella tan distante,**_

_**Un amor casi es imposible, invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible, como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable…**_

Con energías respuestas inicio su loca carrera, la carrera que la llevaría hasta él… y al encuentro con su propio destino…

XXXXX

La había seguido en silencio, atento a cada movimiento pero manteniéndose a una distancia segura.

Lo tenía todo planeado, esperaría el momento justo en que se alejara lo suficiente de la aldea y entonces… le robaría la perla, La Shikon-no-Tama, su pasaje a la felicidad. No era su intención matarla, Kagome no se lo perdonaría jamás, ni él tampoco, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza asesinar mujeres, aunque más de alguna vez estuvo tentado.

La idea era clara: Exigirle la perla, y sino la entregaba amenazarla, y si la amenaza no servía le daría un escarmiento, un ataque ínfimo que no la mataría, pero la asustaría lo suficiente para distraerla y entonces, en ese preciso momento… ¡bingo!, la perla sería suya… Hum, debía admitir que esto de hacer planes se le estaba dando bastante bien… Si ya casi podía saborear su victoria… se haría un youkai fuerte, el más fuerte e imponente, tan supremo que todos le temerían y lo más importante…podría proteger a Kagome, cuidarla por siempre… Con sólo una mirada mantendría a raya al lobo apestoso, al monje libidinoso y a todos, a todos los malditos que quisieran tenerla, ella sería suya, apartada del mundo sólo para él… -Mía…-. Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído.

Sus ojos dorados con un tinte un tanto diabólico por la codicia se enfocaron en la sacerdotisa que llevaba la perla entre sus manos sagradas. La vio partir por el claro del bosque más cercano a la aldea… había llegado la hora… Sonrió con arrogancia y la siguió oculto entre las copas frondosas de los árboles…

Lo que él realmente no sabía es que la poderosa mujer ya había detectado su presencia hace bastante rato, y ahora lo guiaba hasta su trampa. Un plan que había ideado vistas las circunstancias, no podía arriesgarse a iniciar la lucha en la aldea… Por eso había extraído la perla del Templo Purificado que la resguardaba, la joya era un señuelo, un anzuelo que el "extraño" acababa de morder.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio la sombra borrosa que se ocultaba entre las ramas de los cerezos aún no florecidos. Bien, él la seguía, la seguía para cavar su propia tumba… el muy maldito ya había caído…

XXXXX

Escuchó voces, primero una suave, segura de que le era desconocida, luego una ronca y arrogante que era capaz de distinguir a Kilómetros. Se detuvo con el corazón frenético tanto como por su loca carrera como por la voz que acababa de oír, ese timbre ronco lo escucharía hasta en el más bullicioso de los lugares.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco, si bien, cuando descubrió que la presencia de InuYasha estaba cerca de la aldea no supo que pensar… primero había pensado lo más lógico: él no era de los que atacaba por atacar, entonces ¿por qué había ido allá? y después había entrado en pánico al pensar en lo más descabellado: ¿qué tal, si SÍ hubiera atacado por atacar?... la pregunta radicaba en el ¿por qué de su ataque?, era algo que no tenía pies ni cabezas, sin embargo, había corrido como en un maratón; como una loca histérica temiendo lo peor, pero se había frenado en seco, su mente no pude seguir atormentándola con sus desquiciados pensamientos, porque aquellas voces la distrajeron y la alertaron. No sabía que pensar, primero quiso retroceder pero se descubrió avanzando hacia el lugar de donde las voces provenían y se hacía más claras, y entonces escuchó una frase…

.-Entrégame la perla, Kikyou…-.

La voz amenazante de InuYasha le sorprendió, le había hablado a aquella mujer con tanta familiaridad que por un momento dudó haber escuchado del todo bien. Pero sabía que sus oídos no le habían fallado y algo pareció derrumbarse en su interior con esa imperante exigencia… No había duda, ahora todas las piezas calzaban, de ahí sus salidas en las mañanas, de ahí su indiferencia, de ahí ese rencor acumulado… él, InuYasha, el hanyou lleno de odio y rencor hacia el mundo había estado esperando el momento adecuado para apoderarse de la joya que sería su salvación, la joya que le haría un youkai hecho y derecho, lo que él quería ser… ella solo había sido un estorbo en sus planes, una piedra en el zapato, una astilla en el dedo, algo ínfimo pero molesto… por eso aquella indiferencia, debería odiarla por haber retrasado sus planes, por eso esas actitudes tan tercas y engreídas, él solo la había visto como el estorbo, el impedimento para su propia felicidad, ya ni recordaba en cuantos problemas se había metido por su culpa, cuantas veces lo había obligado a ayudar a personas, humanos que el detestaba, tanto como la detestaba a ella, ¿porqué se creyó especial para él si nunca lo fue…? InuYasha no la amaba, ni siquiera sentía algo por ella porque ni siquiera la había considerado una posibilidad, ella era solo el estorbo… Al reconocer la innegable verdad sus ojos se cristalizaron como dos pozas de agua, a duras penas contuvo sus sollozos y el ardiente escozor en su garganta, sólo se limitó a observar la escena en completo mutismo por que la tristeza le ahogaba la boca; Lo vio ahí parado en frente de una mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa que lo apuntaba tensando la flecha de su arco purificado. Nadie había notado su presencia, ni el hanyou, ni la sacerdotisa que extrañamente no despedía ningún poder espiritual. La escuchó reír con una risa extraña y fría que le produjo un ligero escalofrío… esa mujer, su presencia… se le hacía avasallante, imponente… Una espina dolorosa se clavó en lo más profundo de su ser, ese dolor, ese sentimiento era el mismo que le perseguía cuando su mente parecía insistir en recordarle algo que ella había esforzado en olvidar, en sepultar en su interior, porque sabía que descubrirlo sería doloroso, aunque sabía que ese "algo" era una fuerza, hasta el momento, totalmente desconocida.

Notó que la mujer parecía no inmutarse por la presencia del hanyou. Pero al instante aquel aura hasta entonces común en cualquier humano, se hizo tan poderosa y sobrenatural que Kagome sintió pánico. Por Kami! ¿qué estaba pensando InuYasha?... esa mujer, la que el había nombrado Kikyou era la protectora de la perla, a caso creía qué con uno de sus ataques la derrotaría, por Kami! Estaba segura que esa mujer lo destruiría con solo una ballesta… y el muy tonto se estaba preparando para un ataque del que no tendría la menor oportunidad… ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!... Vio con horror como tres saetas rompían el aire en un silbido y se clavaban con precisión en el tronco de un gran árbol, InuYasha había sido arrastrado con ellas, ensartado en un árbol, indefenso… y ya no dudó…

XXXXX

Sus garras resplandecieron un sonido metalizado, sonrió arrogante ante la mujer que no se había dejado amedrentar, algo que ya suponía, dudaba que la mujer que custodiaba la perla fuera una cobarde, sabía de antemano que tendría que enfrentarse a ella con mucho más que burdas amenazas…

Ahora que la miraba, ahí parada frente a él, con una máscara de impasibilidad, con el frío opaco de sus ojos castaños, con la rectitud de su pose mientras tensaba el arco comprendía lo estúpido que había sido para confundirla con Kagome, por Kami! Si eran totalmente diferentes y dudaba que el brillo de los ojos de Kagome fuera igualable, ella era la única capaz de despedir esa energía envolvente que te hacía olvidarlo todo con tal de verla sonreír… y Ahí estamos de nuevo, Kagome, Kagome…ahora, todo era por ella. Que su mundo girara en torno a ella era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, más dudaba que ahora pudiera vivir como antes, con ese espacio vacío que ella había llenado hasta colmarlo… Por eso ahora estaba aquí, frente a las puertas de su felicidad, porque todo era por ella…

Notó como la mujer sonreía con un aire casi atemorizante pero el tampoco se inmutó y le devolvió el mismo gesto, esta vez con su típica arrogancia. Preparó su posición para esquivar la flecha que lo apuntaba directo al corazón. Sería un solo encuentro y debía ser rápido; no medito mucho las posibles vías de ataque, solo se enfocó en la perla que yacía entre los dedos rectos y delgados de aquella fría sacerdotisa… y entonces se lanzó al ataque al mismo tiempo que el silbido de una, sino de tres flecha irrumpía en el ambiente que repentinamente se hacia silencioso. Las puntas se incrustaron en sus ropas, lo arrastraron en el aire y lo ensartaron en el tronco que estaba tras suyo al mismo instante en que se sentía el ser más patético sobre la tierra. Al instante una cuarta flecha fue tensada y Kikyou se preparó para lanzarla con la mirada impasible de siempre. InuYasha tragó hondo pero no se amedrentó y le devolvió una mirada desafiante. La cuerda se tensó mientras la sujetaba en dirección a él, la madera fina de su arco crujió entre sus dedos en tanto liberaba todo su poder espiritual para conservarlo en la ballesta… esta vez no habría vuelta atrás…

.-¡¡No lo hagas!!-.Se escuchó con tanta fuerza que la voz femenina y suplicante hizo eco en todos los recónditos del bosque; Las aves volaron emitiendo graznidos de alertas, una brisa agitó los árboles y luego todo quedaba en silencio en un ligero degradé de ruidos.

Ambos contrincantes; uno ensartado en un árbol, y otro, preparándose para el ataque definitivo la observaron con una extraña mezcla de emociones, por un lado la miko le observaba curiosa y desafiante, mientras que el hanyou, bueno, él parecía a punto de querer explotar en una furia que iba en ebullición, más ella no se detuvo, corrió con paso seguro hasta colocarse en medio, entre la sacerdotisa custodia y el hanyou que pareció emitir un leve gruñido...

.- ¡No lo hagas! Por favor… te lo suplico…-. Imploró Kagome mientras las lágrimas contenidas se derramaban por su rostro inmaculado. –Yo… él es lo único que tengo…-.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, InuYasha contuvo la respiración al oírla hablar así. Por un instante la furia fue relegada y se sintió tan mal que lo único que quería era liberarse de las ballestas e ir a consolarla. Subió la vista hasta la sacerdotisa que la observaba con la misma mirada fría e impune, no daba ningún indicio de compasión, probablemente no la tendría y entonces, ante ese pensamiento, creyó lo peor, qué haría si Kikyou dañaba a Kagome… ¿qué haría?...

.-No le hagas daño Kikyou, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí… no la conozco…-. Exclamó con desesperación e intentando liberarse en vano. –Conmigo es tú batalla… no con ella…-. Masculló desafiándola. Tenía que sacar a Kagome del medio como fuera, no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

La fría sacerdotisa fijó entonces su vista en él, pero esta vez, ella había distendido el rostro, le observaba a él con curiosidad y hasta podría haber jurado que sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa, al instante se sintió aliviado. La tensión parecía haber desaparecido al igual que la capa de sudor que había cubierto su frente… Kagome estaba a salvo…

.-Esta bien… pero ya estas advertido hanyou… para la próxima vez que intentes apoderarte de la perla ninguna sacerdotisa compasiva logrará salvarte…-. Murmuró la poderosa sacerdotisa mientras dejaba descansar el arco a un de sus lados.

.-Gracias…-. Susurró Kagome en una exhalación luego de haber contenido la respiración durante varios segundos. La mujer solo asintió con un gesto suave.

Y así con ese mismo aire de superioridad Kikyo se retiró, no sin antes observar a la mujer en frente a ella por última vez… nunca había visto algo así… un hanyou, un ser que no tenía lugar en el mundo era protegido por una sacerdotisa… algo realmente irónico en estos tiempo, pensó…

XXXXX

Otro largo silencio se extendió en el ambiente, este era tenso y angustioso. Kagome observó al hanyou que permanecía anclado al árbol; Su ceño estaba contraído, sus labios apretados y gruñía por lo bajo, eso solo bastó para hacerle saber a la joven miko que el enojo del mitad demonio era enorme, sin precedentes. Aún así se acercó a él, se sentía tan desconsolada y preocupada que prefirió no tomar en cuenta su furia, lo primero era liberarlo de aquel árbol.

.-Déjame ayudarte…-. Se atrevió a decir en un murmullo suave, sus finas manos se alzaron en busca de liberar la primera saeta pero las palabras de él le detuvieron.

.-No hace falta… puedo hacerlo solo…-. Masculló cortante y lo cierto es que se sentía verdaderamente patético, ahí, anclado a un árbol siendo asistido por una sacerdotisa. Sentía como la furia crecía en sus entrañas mezclándose con el fuego extinto de la angustia anterior, todavía sentía las manos sudorosas por él miedo de haberla perdido… Jaló la tela con una maldición, varias veces seguidas hasta que esta cedió lo suficiente para rasgarse y liberarlo de su precaria prisión. Cayó al suelo de un salto.

.-Estas bien, ¿no estás herido?...-. Preguntaba ella y sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más, Por Kami! Sí era deber de él protegerla, ahora sería un demonio lo suficientemente poderoso para cuidarla y mantenerla resguardada, pero ella lo había estropeado todo, haciéndolo ver patético frente a aquella fría sacerdotisa. La furia pareció cegarlo por segundos, segundos que fueron cruciales porque fue en ese instante en el que cometió el error más grande de su vida…

_**Continuará…**_

Olits lectoras mías, tanto tiempo… jijiji, lo sé me he tardado otras dos semanas en actualizar, pero creo que esta vez no pueden quejarse porque les regalé un capi contundente (¬¬ así que por favor, las que me amenazaron de muerte por no publicar… pueden retirar su amenaza jejeje…) Y es que esta vez me esmeré mucho para hacerlo bien, bien largo… Bien, si pasamos a los comentarios sobre el capi, podemos decir que hemos llegado al clímax, sí señoras (inserten aplausos), primero tenía pensado dividir el capi en dos, pero dadas las circunstancias y mi mala disposición de tiempo he preferido hacerlo lo menos sufrible para ustedes así que aunque salgan 10 páginas en Word por capi, no importa las publicaré toditas y sin divisiones de capítulos… Ah, bueno, espero que con este episodios e hayan aclarado todo es montón de dudas que estoy segura de que tenían XD. Bueno mis queridas lectoras a llegado la hora de despedirme no sin antes agradecerle por su infinita constancia en la historia… Ah, no me importa si se explayan en los review, me encanta que se explayen y que escriban lo que sienten, de todo, criticas, consejos, etc…

**Agradecimientos a:**

**La AvIa, Lis-Sama** (XD me encantó tu versión INUXKAG de virgin crisis)**, GalaxyNordica,**

Ah, sip, la canción que incluí es "Inalcanzable" de RBD (todos los derechos reservados, etc…) No soy muy adepta a esta banda, no es que la encuentre mala ni nada de eso, sólo que no son mi tipo ( asi ke fans de RBD no se me vayan en contra) pero weno, la canción me superó, es muy bella y creo que se identifica mucho con los pensamientos de Kagome no solo en esta historia sino que en el mismo manga…

Weno, un bezotote grandototote para todas mis fan's-lectoras y nos vemos en el capi 15 junto con el despegue de mi nuevo fic "Sed de Vengaza"

PD: Sheila, amiga mía esta vez quería disculparme por no poder haberte dejado review, tengo problemas con mi pc así que a duras penas alcanzo a publicar en el ciber, así que te dejaré mi review personalmente cuando hablemos ¿Ok?!


	15. Chapter 15

**XXXXX**

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 15: "Ecos del pasado**"

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿no estás herido?...-. Preguntaba ella y sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más, Por Kami! Sí era deber de él protegerla, ahora sería un demonio lo suficientemente poderoso para cuidarla y mantenerla resguardada, pero ella lo había estropeado todo, haciéndolo ver patético frente a aquella fría sacerdotisa. La furia pareció cegarlo por segundos, segundos que fueron cruciales porque fue en ese instante en el que cometió el error más grande de su vida…

.- ¡Ya cállate, maldita sea!, ¡Me tienes harto!-. Le gritó sin consideración y Kagome retrocedió unos pasos más por el dolor que le provocaron sus palabras que por el miedo a su furia. – Lo tenía todo planeado… todo… pero tenías que venir y estropearlo… Si no te hubiera conocido…-. Le masculló con resentimiento, sus puños apretados reflejaban el tamaño de su furia y es que la rabia que sentía era tan avasallante que prefirió culparla a ella de todo; y es que tenía la culpa de todo se decía, ella había cambiado su vida, ella le había hecho temer a la soledad, ella le había enseñado a amar… Pero esas palabras solo le sirvieron a Kagome para corroborar una verdad que ya sabía… Agachó la cabeza porque no quería que la viera llorar y con todas sus fuerzas retuvo sus sollozos para rescatar el poco de dignidad que le quedaba…

.-Entonces… entonces hubiera sido mejor que no nos conociéramos…-. Murmuró con suavidad, un sollozo contenido se atoró en su garganta, pero no lo dejó salir. InuYasha pareció observarla con fijeza, más, nada salió de su boca y el único gesto que le regalo fue la verdad de su silencio. Kagome sonrió con amargura al entender la verdad, él ya no la quería a su lado, el silencio hablaba por si solo…– Creo que ya no hay necesidad de que estemos juntos… yo, yo conozco una aldea y…

.-Haz lo que quieras…-. Masculló el hanyou sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, ¿es qué tanto la odiaba? ¿Hasta ese punto la detestaba?... La furia de su propia amargura le dieron fuerzas para no derrumbarse frente a él, sí esto era el fin, entonces, lo aceptaba. Pero jamás volvería a creer en un hanyou, jamás… creería en nadie…

.-Entonces… Adiós, InuYasha…-. Murmuró con una serenidad que desconocía que poseía, lo observó con fijeza pero él no le devolvió el gesto, las pupilas doradas estaban fijas en algún punto desconocido del suelo… Se giró con desdén y el eco de sus recuerdos recientes martillando en el alma, los momentos compartidos hundidos en un vacío pozo sin fondo… ya no había marcha atrás… todo había acabado… todas sus ilusiones pisoteadas en el barro… las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejilla, pero no se molestó en retenerlas… esta sería la última vez que lloraría… y mientras caminaba y se perdía por el estero, el viento agitó sus cabellos y las gotas salinas volaron con él…

XXXXX

El olor a sal mezclados con la esencia envolvente de Kagome hicieron que su corazón martillara como loco, más aún así, su vista siguió fija en el suelo, su alma perpetua en la hemorragia sangrante del orgullo… "Es lo mejor" se mintió, mejor creer que aquello era imposible, que su vida juntos era imposible… sí… -Es lo mejor…-. Murmuró mientras su vista se alzaba al frente, en dónde solo la estela de un aroma y el eco de un sollozo se perdían en el silencio…

XXXXX

Tonta, tonta… mil veces tonta… ¿porqué había caído tan bajo?... ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por sus irracionales sentimientos…? Por Kami! Si era una sacerdotisa!! Y las sacerdotisas no se enamoraban de hanyou's arrogantes… Pateó una piedra que se le cruzó en el camino y luego, como si en verdad esperara algo… se volteó hacia atrás… Hasta por un momento le pareció verlo… y luego se sonrió con sorna… ¿a quién engañaba?… él no vendría…

Un suspiro agotado de resignación se le salió de los labios y al rato siguiente se los mordió con dureza al contener un nuevo sollozo que se le atoraba en la garganta. Su alma acongojada no soportaba la verdad, no soportaba recordar…

.-No quiero estar sola… InuYasha…-.

XXXXX

La tarde moría en el horizonte y esta era la quinta vez que se revolvía en el lugar... Su conciencia estaba causando estragos en su alma… estaba preocupado… ella se había ido sola… él la había dejado sola… ¿y si le sucedía algo?... El corazón se le paralizó al pensar en la opción… quizás… debería verla… advertirle… decirle que buscara un lugar seguro…El miedo a perderla era más fuerte que cualquier otro dolor que hubiera experimentado… era extraño, como si ese sentimiento de pérdida siempre estuviera ahí… a veces punzante… a veces incómodo… a veces… sangrante…

XXXXX

¿Desde cuándo que se había perdido…? No lo sabía, estaba tan agobiada que ni siquiera miraba por donde iba y ahora recién, caía en la cuenta de que había llegado a un camino sin salida, estaba frente a un acantilado… La garganta se le secó y se obligo a tragar saliva, un pensamiento irracional cruzó por su mente dolida. –Sería tan fácil…-. Dijo en un susurro suave y agotado. Es cierto, "sería tan fácil" lanzarse y el olvidarse de todo ¿lo sería…? Y al final qué importaba, nadie la esperaba, nadie la buscaba… todo se había acabado de la manera más incoherente… Toda sus ilusiones muertas, pisoteadas por alguien que no conocía la palabra amor… todo perdido, por haber confiado en un ser que jamás creería en ella…

.-Al fin te encontré… sacerdotisa…-.

XXXXX

.- ¡Maldita sea!-. Masculló irritado mientras repiqueteaba el pie en el suelo como un conejo en aviso de peligro. Se rascó la nariz al percibir el vestigio lejano de un aroma que lo desquiciaba. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir perdón. No señor, no lo estaba… pero ahora, que analizaba la situación con más calma y menos furia, se dio cuenta que había sido el rey de los estúpidos y ahora… ahora nadaba en el mar de su propia idiotez. Su orgullo le había jugado una muy mala pasada y terminó por aceptar que aquella "virtud" más bien era un defecto que había que controlar… Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir el asalto de la preocupación persistente como el zumbido de una mosca… Ah, ¡ya basta!… ¿a quién engañaba? Quería verla como tanto ansiaba respirar… él… un hanyou… enamorado de la forma más cursi y patética… Bueno, y qué importaba al final… ella lo aceptaba así cómo era ¿no?… ella nunca hizo burla de su apariencia… nunca le mostró la más ligera cuota de temor… ella… y él la había dejado ir … por cobardía, por temor a los estragos que aquellos sentimientos causaban en su alma, por temor a ser vulnerable… Un suspiro cansino brotó de sus labios al que le siguieron unas frases no muy agradables al oído… En fin, se había rendido… iría por ella y se las cantaría firme… ya no soportaba seguir así y si eso significaba exponer sus sentimientos lo asumiría como macho que era… No más cobardía. Y así con su nuevo estanque de valor y sinceridad recargado al cien por ciento salió en la busca de la persona que más amaba…

XXXXX

.- ¿Q-quién… quién eres?-. Musitó Kagome, al instante que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, acorralándose a la orilla del precipicio. Su mirada castaña buscó precipitada cualquier medio de defensa, pero no había nada a su alcance… Ese ser, descomunal y monstruoso le hacia sentir inquieta, y una terrible familiaridad en el estómago le avisaba que era peligroso…

.-Jajaja… ¿No me recuerdas…?... Me lo imaginaba, la perla hizo muy bien su trabajo… lástima que ahora no sirva de nada…-.

_.-"Vete de aquí… huye…"-._

Un zumbido estridente provocó un estallido en sus oídos. La cabeza comenzó a palpitar con punzadas dolorosas y como si quisiera mitigar el dolor se apretó las manos en los oídos al instante que una voz insistente y familiar le susurraba cosas inteligibles…

_.-"No escuches… Vete…"-._

.- ¿Qué pasa sacerdotisa?... -. Preguntó el demonio mientras se acercaba a ella. Kagome retrocedió por inercia.-Ahhh, es cierto… estás recordando… Había olvidado que tengo ese poder…-. Murmuró con una sonrisa lacónica.

Kagome alzó la vista y lo miró con pasmo.-¡¡No te acerques…!!-.

_.-"No dejes que lo haga… Kagome… No le dejes…"-. _

.-¡¡Ya basta!!...-. Gritó, retorciéndose de dolor. Su vista borrosa comenzó a cubrirse de imágenes que en un principio desconocía. Una mujer igual a ella… con InuYasha… Su mente entró en trance y la sombra borrosa del demonio que la acorralaba despareció para que su mundo trastornado girara en un torbellino de siluetas, caras, momentos… como un rompecabezas su mente elucubró momentos del pasado… tristes… alegres… dolorosos…

_.- ¡Yo te voy a proteger…!-._

_.-Yo siempre estaré contigo…-._

_.-¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!-._

_.-Te amo…-. _

_.- ¡Por favor no me dejes!...Tu prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado…lo recuerdas…por favor… ¡¡Kagome!!-._

.-No puede ser…-. Musitó al momento que retrocedía un paso y las lágrimas resbalaban cálidas escociendo sus mejillas… Vio como el demonio, que ahora reconocía, reía con sorna y entonces su mundo se desvaneció. Inevitablemente su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás… donde el vacío de un precipicio le esperaba…

.-Inu…Yasha…-. Susurró al viento y su voz se perdió en los ecos de un pasado que había vuelto…

XXXXX

Mientras seguía su rastro un aroma desconocido, pero molesto se le sumó al de ella. Casi instintivamente lanzó un gruñido y aceleró el paso hasta el punto en que sus pies parecían adormecerse por el cansancio. No es que ella estuviera muy lejos, pero ese olor… es olor…

En un instante cualquier pensamiento que surcara por su mente en ese instante, quedó relegado a segundo plano. El aroma de ella se esfumó como si ella jamás hubiera existido. Se detuvo en seco mientras el corazón retumbaba como un martilleo doloroso en sus oídos. La garganta pareció resecarse y solo en ese momento se percató que apretaba puños y dientes, al igual que las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente contraída.

.-Kagome…-. Susurró al viento tan bajito que no estuvo seguro de escucharse. El aroma desconocido pareció acrecentarse en sus fosas nasales y el volvió a gruñir, esta vez, con ira.

Corrió en zancadas hasta salir del bosque y llegar a un solitario acantilado. Nadie había allí, sin embargo, el olor putrefacto de aquel ser desconocido parecía extenderse por todo el lugar. Olfateó el lugar asustado sin encontrar ningún vestigio de Kagome. La angustia le nublaba la razón, su mente comenzó a sacar conjeturas apresuradas llevándolo a la locura… sí le sucedía algo a ella… sí le sucedía algo a ella… y se dio cuenta que no lo soportaría… porque la amaba, la amaba más que a nadie, más que a todo. La amaba a ella, una frágil humana, el primer ser que él necesitaba para vivir… el primer ser que él quería proteger aún a costa de su vida. Y él, él la había echado de su vida por temor a esa vulnerabilidad… y ahora, ahora pagaba las consecuencias con creces porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría vivir sin ella…

-¡¡Kagome!!-. Gritó, al instante que su control parecía hacerse añicos.-

¡¡Kagome….!!-. Y esta vez aquel grito pareció desgarrarle la garganta.

.-Ella no vendrá…-. Susurró una voz tras él. Una voz que le hizo ahogar un gemido y presionarse las sienes porque el dolor en su cabeza era insoportable. Un zumbido estridente en sus oídos le hizo rugir Al instante en que su retina se nublaba por imágenes brumosas que parecían aclararse y registrarse en su mente tan rápido como el aleteo de una abeja…

_.-Perdóname…yo jamás…jamás me lo perdonaré-._

_.-Inu…Yasha…-._

_.-Yo…yo nunca había confiado en alguien y tú y tú arriesgaste todo por mí… incluso tu propia vida-_

_.- ¿InuYasha?..._

_.- Kagome… yo también…yo te amo…-._

_.-¡¡InuYasha!!-._

_.- ¡Maldición!, ya estoy arto de todo esto… lo único que hubiera deseado es haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba… pero ni siquiera eso me dejaste…-._

_.- ¿Puedo permanecer a tú lado?-._

_. - Una vez dije que siempre estaría a tu lado… y lo voy a cumplir…-._

.-No…-. Susurró en murmullo colmado de angustia y dolor. Se giró percibiendo en sus ojos una niebla que no le dejaba ver y cuando se tocó las mejillas húmedas descubrió que aquello eran sus lágrimas… Su vista dorada se enfocó en un individuo que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo…

_**Continuará…**_

Al fin!! Esto si que es un verdadero alivio, y es que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas semanas llevaba sin publicar. Lo lamento de todo corazón mis queridas amigas, la verdad es que no he estado muy bien y con la U estoy a punto de colapsar. Aún así, sé que no tengo excusa y solo pido que perdonen este largo retraso. ¡¡GOMEN!!.

Weno, en cuanto a la historia, debo decirles que a pesar de que este capi no fue tan largo como el anterior, fue a mi parecer, lo suficientemente conciso para darles aún más pistas de lo que trata la historia. Debo decirles que estamos entrando a la recta final y a la historia ya le queda muy poquito jujuju.

En cuanto a mi otro fic, "Sed de venganza" debo informarles que la publicación he preferido posponerla por falta de tiempo. Prefiero dejar este fic bien terminado y luego comenzar el otro. Eso si, a cambio les dejo de regalo el primer capi de una historia cortita que estoy haciendo "Sueño de una noche de verano", a lo más creo que va a durar tres capis, así que ahí nus vemos.

Un bezotote a todas y gracias por el apoyo incondicional.

Matta nee…


	16. Chapter 16

XXXXX

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 16: "Tal vez**"

XXXXX

_**Tal vez, será;**_

.-Maldito… ¿dónde está Kagome…?-. Masculló en una orden intimidatoria, pero ni su mirada amenazante, ni su voz ronca parecieron hacer el efecto esperado en el yôkai y este sólo se limitó a sonreír con odiosa tranquilidad.

_**Que esta historia ya tiene final.**_

-Hola, InuYasha… tanto tiempo…-.

_**No sé, por qué;**_

.- ¿Dónde está Kagome?-. Preguntó de nuevo, y esta vez su tono de voz fue aún más fiero. Escuchó de nuevo aquella risa sarcástica y su puño se apretó hasta blanquear los nudillos… .-¡Contesta maldito! ¿dónde está…

_**Hoy te siento tan distante de mí…**_

No fue necesario preguntar una tercera vez. No hubo palabras y la mirada del demonio que se dirigió con maligno sarcasmo hasta el precipicio le hizo sacar las conjeturas suficientes para volverse loco en segundos…

…_**Y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo…**_

.- ¡No!...-. Dijo en un gemido de agónica desesperación, quiso moverse, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, su cuerpo quedó congelado, inerte en el lugar, por el terror de sus emociones. Su mente no daba crédito a sus pensamientos… -"No… debía ser una equivocación… ese ser mentía…"-.

_**Tal vez llegué tarde; Ya no hay nada que hacer…**_

.-No sirve de nada que lo niegues… yo mismo la vi caer… si hubieras visto su cara de dolor al recordarlo todo… ¿sabes cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?... -. Le miró siniestro sin siquiera molestarse en esperar la respuesta del hanyou quien parecía perdido en una especie de trance angustioso… -"Inu…Yasha…", dijo… ah, pobre… morir sabiendo la verdad… sabiendo que de nuevo le fallaste…

…_**Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido…**_

.- ¡Mientes!-. Le acusó en tanto se posicionaba en una fiera posición de ataque lo suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera… Las garras rasgaron el silencio en un sonido crudo y metalizado.

_**Tal vez se nos gastó…**_

.-Jajaja... pobre InuYasha… te vez tan desesperado… debes ser terrible ¿no?... perder a la mujer que amas porque no has sido capaz de protegerla…-.

_**Tal vez, fui yo el que no te dio una noche entera…**_

.- ¡Cállate!... ¡Mientes!... Kagome está viva… ¿¡dónde la tienes!?-. Exigió saber. Cada palabra le hacía caer en un abismo sin fondo. Todo su alrededor se teñía de un rojo de furia y sólo cuando se escuchó él mismo gruñir descubrió que se estaba transformando, que su sangre demoníaca se liberaba buscando protegerlo, mientras el rencor y la furia nublaba su alma de negra amargura y desesperación…

_**Tal vez, nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas…**_

.-Ah… me lo imaginaba… te estás transformando… e intentarás hacerme pagar por haberla matado… siendo que tu mismo fuiste el culpable… que mal InuYasha… haz desperdiciado el regalo de la perla… y ahora lo estás pagando… que pena…-.

…_**Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas…**_

¿Qué dices?-. Graznó la pregunta, una que no admitía omisión. Se estaba transformando, pero aún no perdía la razón por completo. Por eso, a pesar de la furia quemante que nublaba sus pensamientos logró comprender en medio de las palabras irónicas de aquel demonio lo que realmente sucedía…

_**Tal vez no te escuché…**_

.- ¿no lo sabías…? la perla te concedió lo que pediste…

_**Tal vez me descuidé…**_

_.- ¡Maldición!, ya estoy arto de todo esto… lo único que hubiera __**deseado**__ es haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba… pero ni siquiera eso me dejaste…-._

_**Tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba…**_

Al recordarlo, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto. De su boca no salió ninguna palabra…

_**Tal vez…**_

XXXXX

.-Y eso dijo…-. Concluyó la pequeña mientras jalaba del suelo otra ramita de una planta medicinal.

.-Hum… ya veo… No le hagas caso, Kaede…-. Murmuró la mujer mientras se encorvaba para recibir la maltratada planta que su pequeña hermana había sacado.

.-Pero…

.- Ten en cuenta que Onigumo es un hombre que jamás podrá moverse… es natural que su alma esté llena de odio y rencor…-. Le interrumpió la sacerdotisa hablándole, esta vez, con palabras sabias y lo suficientemente directas para cortar el asunto. Le sonrió con ternura a la pequeña al ver que esta aún se mantenía con el ceño contraído, seguramente, no conforme con sus palabras…

.- ¿Por que mejor no vas al río y las limpias…?-. Preguntó entonces, refiriéndose a las plantas que acaban de coger, brindándole algún trabajo de pretexto para hacerla olvidar. La chiquilla asintió al instante y completamente feliz de poder ser en algo útil. Aún así, mientras caminaba y se dirigía al río más cercano… las palabras de aquel hombre, completamente quemado, vagaron en su mente infantil…

_.-"Me gustaría ver a la perla invadida por la maldad… y el rostro de tu hermana contraído por la furia… ¿cómo sería?... ansío verlo…"-._

XXXXX

…_**Tal vez, será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar…**_

Lo recuerdas…-. Afirmó y luego continuó con metódica expresión.-Lo único que la perla no puede hacer es devolver la vida a una esencia. Por eso, te devolvió al pasado con la sacerdotisa…-. Río sarcástico y siguió con la explicación ante la mirada rojiza del hanyou que poco a poco se transformaba en yôkai.- Jajaja… Nôshi fue muy inteligente y te puso a prueba…

_**Tal vez; esta vez, necesitamos tiempo para pensar…**_

.- ¿A prueba…?-. Masculló en gruñido intentando refrenar, en algo, su furia cegadora.

…_**Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar…**_

.-Así es… Nôshi te enfrentó con tu pasado y tu futuro… Las dos mujeres que haz amado… Lástima que se olvidó de mí… Y del poder que yo tengo sobre la perla… -.

…_**Qué por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti…**_

Los orbes rojizos brillaron en la inmensidad del crepúsculo y las pupilas se encendieron como dos llamas azuladas. Su mente comenzó a girar en un torbellino de conclusiones sin sentido hasta llegar una verdad que lo encerraba todo… Ahora comprendía… Su deseo… "_lo único que hubiera deseado es haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba"… _La prueba de su verdadero amor..._-"Kagome"-_…y él no había logrado protegerla… había fallado de nuevo… la había perdido…

_**Tal vez, fui yo el que no te dio una noche entera.**_

_**Tal vez, nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas.**_

…_**Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas…**_

.-Oh… no…-. Fue el gemido agónico que brotó de sus labios. Los colmillos brillaron antes de que el sol se ocultara en la penumbra de las montañas y su mirada roja como la furia misma que sentía dentro del alma, destelló como un fuego incendiario. Un gruñido desgarrador como el rugido lastimero de una bestia salvaje hizo eco en todo el lugar. Las aves escaparon de sus nidos en gran alboroto, el viento rugió, el bosque crujió… e InuYasha…lloró… Ahogó sus sollozos con sus manos grandes y sus garras afiladas cubrieron su rostro. Escuchó de fondo la risa fastidiosa del demonio que tenía delante y pareció olvidarlo todo, cegado por su sangre recién despertada…._-Matar…-. _Ya nada importaba…_- Matar…-. _Vivir… morir… _-Matar-. _Ya nada tenía sentido sí ella no estaba a su lado_….-Matar…-._ Nada… Y con ese único e instintivo pensamiento asesino que se repetía como un eco constante en su mente endemoniada, se lanzó al ataque…

_**Tal vez no te escuché;**_

_**Tal vez me descuidé;**_

_**Tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba…**_

.-Muere… Magatsuhi…-.

XXXXX

Al llegar al río lo primero que vio fue un bulto humano que le hizo lanzar las plantas a volar y gritar de miedo. Miró asustada a todas partes, respiró profundo y luego se acercó sigilosa hasta la orilla. Sus pequeños ojos se enfocaron con temor en el ser que flotaba con mortuoria frialdad sobre las aguas. El cabello negro que se desplegaba como un abanico de algas azabaches le hizo dar un respingo y asimilar que se trataba de una mujer… Se acercó aún más, hasta hundir sus pies en el agua fría y cogió una vara hasta girarla boca arriba… Al ver el rostro pálido y casi sin vida de la hermosa jovencita intentó comprobar su pulso. Al sentir el latido suave pero constante la niña suspiró con alivio... Tenía que sacarla del agua cuanto antes, pero para lograrlo necesitaría de ayuda...

.-¡¡Onee-sama…!! ¡¡Onee-sama…!!-.

XXXXX

Magatsuhi esquivó el ataque en segundos y luego el siguiente. Rió con sorna e InuYasha pareció volverse más salvaje y furioso…

.-Jajaja… jamás podrás matarme… yo soy parte de la perla… soy el mal… y el mal no puede exterminarse… porque bien y mal solo coexisten juntos…-. Murmuró, mientras esquivaba con facilidad un nuevo ataque de sus garras…

.-¡¡Cállate!!... te mataré…

.-Y después qué…-. Interrumpió el demonio.- Nunca podrás ser feliz, haz perdido lo que más amabas… tu corazón humano no soportará vivir sin ella… tu amada mujer…-.

La afirmación dolorosa de aquel ser maligno le hizo apretar los puños con furia y lanzar un gruñido salvaje. Su mirada se fijó con instintivo bestial en su oponente… su única intención…matarlo…

Y así fue, al parecer. Sus garras se incrustaron con furia asesina en el pecho del demonio hasta rasgarlo por completo, en una imagen cruda y bestial la sangre saltó a borbotones y el traje de InuYasha, sus garras y parte de su rostro se tiño del fluido vital de su oponente. Un quejido quejumbroso escapó de los labios sangrantes de Magatsuhi que a pesar de todo, lo miraba con una sonrisa sardónica y la mirada pérdida cargada de un odio sin límites…

XXXXX

Hace algunos minutos que habían logrado trasladarla hasta la aldea, gracias a la ayuda de los aldeanos la tarea había resultado bastante fácil. Ahora, lo difícil, sería salvarle la vida. Kagome se encontraba inconsciente, y si bien, sólo raspones y arañazos eran las heridas más profundas en su cuerpo, el dolor de su alma era tan grande que parecía hundirse en la oscuridad, no quería despertar… no quería vivir…

.- ¿Se pondrá bien… hermana?-. Preguntó la pequeña al instante que abría la esterilla de mimbre y entraba al lugar con un nuevo tiesto de agua fría. La mirada conciliatoria y el gesto afirmativo de su hermana le indicó que todo iría bien, y si bien, el estado de aquella joven desconocida no era completamente estable, sabía que su hermana haría todo lo posible para mantenerla con vida.

Kikyô arrugó el ceño mientras cambiaba una nueva compresa y la hundía en el agua. Miró de soslayo a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el tatami y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Ella sí que la conocía, hoy mismo había tenido un encuentro con ella… la mujer que había protegido al hanyou a costa de su vida…

Ellos… parecían… enamorados ¿no?... La mirada desesperada del hanyou había sido lo suficientemente clara para hacerla sospechar que algo había entre ellos, pero más le había sorprendido la inusitada pasión con que ambos habían intentado protegerse mutuamente, aún a costa de sus vidas… esa protección, ese amor que se habían demostrado solo con miradas le había hecho perdonarles la vida…

Y ahora estaba aquí, salvando a la misma joven que horas atrás había suplicado por la vida de otro ser, para ser más específicos, un ser totalmente diferente a ella, un ser que no tenía lugar en el mundo…

¿Qué habría pasado para que la joven terminara en esas condiciones? Era la susodicha pregunta que indudablemente rotaba en su cabeza de manera recurrente. Es que le era imposible evitar culpar al hanyou y pensar que el tenía algo que ver era tan obvio para ella… sería por que desconfiaba de todos…de todo… en su mente calculadora no existían los sentimientos verdaderos…porque todos son hipócritas, todos traicionan, todos buscan algo… todos quieren algo a cambio… Pero no era el momento de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, primero tenía que salvarla… después… vendrían las preguntas…

XXXXX

_**Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda,**_

_**Y tira y tira; y se rompió la cuerda.**_

Al instante en que sus garras abandonaron el cuerpo del demonio, este se desintegro como polvo, como si jamás hubiera existido. La mirada rojiza del hanyou poco a poco desapareció hasta queda con ese fulgor dorado tan característico. Sólo que esta vez, aquella mirada que exudaba valor y fortaleza, ahora estaba vulnerable, vacía y desarmada. Sus ojos parecían enceguecidos por el dolor, nubosos por el llanto contenido y su mente susurraba en silencio el nombre de la persona amada…

_**Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí.**_

_**Tal vez yo nunca supe a quién amaba…**_

_.-"Kagome"-. _

…_**Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar…**_

Se repetía como el golpeteo constante de su corazón, como su respiración sofocada, como el martilleo doloroso de su alma…

…_**Qué por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti…**_

Y entre la agonía de su dolor y la bruma de sus lágrimas su agudo olfato logró captar un aroma que lo distinguía de todos. La mezcla perfecta entre el olor dulce de los cerezos y el sabor empalagoso del amor…

_**Tal vez, fui yo el que no te dio una noche entera.**_

_**Tal vez, nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas.**_

…_**Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas…**_

.-Kagome…-. Susurró esta vez y su corazón latió salvaje ante el brillo nuevo de la esperanza. Por un instante se quedó quieto en el lugar, inseguro y temeroso de que todo su anhelo solo fuera un doloroso engaño de su conciencia. Pero ese aroma estaba ahí; la fragancia que le permitía respirar… ella estaba ahí… en alguna parte… Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo en un gesto impaciente y aspiró profundo hasta recobrarse por completo. Su mirada dorada brilló no por valor, o arrogancia… esta vez era el brillo del amor el que las hacía vibrar como luceros destellantes en la oscuridad…

_**Tal vez no te escuché;**_

_**Tal vez me descuidé;**_

_**Tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba…**_

Corrió a zancadas, hasta el límite de su fuerza descomunal. Sus agudos sentidos, todos, pendientes de la persona amada… de su amada Kagome…

_**Tal vez…**_

_**Continuará…**_

XXXXX

N/a: Sniff, sniff… olis mis queridas amigas, aquí estoy de nuevo con este capi que me hizo agotar mi última reserva de pañuelos desechables… sí, estoy como con la nariz de Rudolf y los ojos rojos de un conejo de laboratorio XD… Me dio mucha pena escribir este capi, y como soy bien dramática… bueee… este el resultado… un capi bien tristón, pero con su bien merecida cuota de esperanza para el siguiente episodio jijiji.

**LEAN ESTO PORFIS! ES IMPORTANTE:**

**ACLARACIONES:** **Bien, muchas hasta el capitulo anterior pensaban que el "ser maligno" que le había devuelto los recuerdos a InuYasha y Kagome era Naraku. Es natural que lo pensaran, hasta yo lo pensé Jajaja. Pero no, Naraku murió en mi fic en el primer capi, ¿por qué Magatsuhi, entonces, es el malo del cuento? Bueno, les explico: ****Nôshi**_(La parte buena de la perla y donde habitan el alma de Midoriko y la luz que dejó Kikyô antes de morir)_ **le concedió el deseo a InuYasha y a la vez lo puso a prueba enfrentándolo con sus amor del pasado (Kikyô) y su amor del futuro (Kagome), brindándole; incluso, la opción de escoger entre uno y otro. Bien, por el simple hecho de que la perla retrocedió todo en el tiempo, Magatsuhi revivió en el pasado al aparecer la perla nuevamente, lo diferente es que ambos lados de la perla (la parte buena/nôshi y la parte mala/Magatsuhi) tienen los recuerdos del futuro, es decir, de todo lo que ocurrió y por ende tienen el poder de hacer recordar a nuestros protagonistas la tragedia ocurrida 50 años en el futuro. Eso sería, bien resumido. Ahora, recuerden que la perla esta basada en los términos del Yin-Yang, estos nos dicen que:**

_**Yin-yang: El yin-yang es un concepto surgido de la filosofía oriental fundamentado en la dualidad de todo lo existente en el universo. Describe las dos fuerzas fundamentales (bien y mal-positivo y negativo), opuestas pero complementarias, que se encuentran en todas las cosas.**_

**Para las que no saben quien es Magatsuhi y se han perdido los episodios del manga, aquí les dejo la explicación:**

_**Magatsuhi (significado: "Alma Perversa"): No podríamos decir que es una completa extensión de Naraku ya que Magatsuhi es un espíritu nacido de la voluntad maligna de los espíritus de los demonios que fueron encerrados en la Perla de Shikon por Midoriko. Tomando un cuerpo prestado creado a partir del de Naraku, se enfrentó contra InuYasha y Sesshômaru, sellando los poderes de Kagome e infectando el fragmento de Kohaku. Durante la lucha, Sesshômaru descubre que su verdadera forma es la de un espíritu al que hiere con Tenseiga. Después de que su cuerpo sea destruido por Sesshômaru con el poder de Bakusaiga, huye. Al final es destruido por InuYasha y Kagome. Su opuesto es el espíritu benévolo de la perla, llamado Nôshi. **_

**Y por último les explico que InuYasha no pudo sentir el aroma de Kagome hasta el final del capi pues el agua lo debilitó hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer. Recuerden que el agua puede mitigar olores XD.**

**Aclarados estos puntos entonces, espero que les haya quedado la historia más clara. Si no es así, con gusto espero sus dudas en review ). **

Ah! Se me olvidaba, la canción que utilicé esta vez, se llama "Tal vez" de Ricky Martín, una canción que nos da a pensar de que a veces no nos damos cuenta de el valor de lo que tenemos al lado y solo cuando los perdemos descubrimos lo valioso que era. XD!

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, en especial a:

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto! Próximo capítulo: LEMON!!

_Dearest-chan._


	17. Chapter 17

XXXXX

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 17: "Quiero estar Contigo**"

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, a continuación las escenas descritas serán bastante subiditas de tono, así que los que no se sienten capacitados, o a los que no les gusta este tipo de literatura conocida como LEMON en FFiction, tienen la opción de no continuar leyendo. Sí lo leen es exclusiva responsibilidad, espero críticas constructivas y no de otro tipo XD! He dicho…**

**Atte Dearest-chan.**

XXXXX

.-Kagome…-. Susurró esta vez y su corazón latió salvaje ante el brillo nuevo de la esperanza. Por un instante se quedó quieto en el lugar, inseguro y temeroso de que todo su anhelo solo fuera un doloroso engaño de su conciencia. Pero ese aroma estaba ahí; la fragancia que le permitía respirar… ella estaba ahí… en alguna parte… Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo en un gesto impaciente y aspiró profundo hasta recobrarse por completo. Su mirada dorada brilló no por valor, o arrogancia… esta vez era el brillo del amor el que las hacía vibrar como luceros destellantes en la oscuridad…

Corrió a zancadas, hasta el límite de su fuerza descomunal. Sus agudos sentidos, todos, pendientes de la persona amada… de su amada Kagome…

XXXXX

Todo era completa oscuridad; un vacío. Un sentimiento eterno de tristeza, errante, perdido en la soledad de un corazón que ha sido roto en pedazos. Un alma que no tiene la fuerza ya para recuperarse porque lo único que desea es hundirse en el mar de su propia soledad. Así se sentía Kagome, no quería despertar, tenía el presentimiento de que sí lo hacía sufriría mucho, mucho. Pero no pudo evitarlo, y la luz difuminada y rojiza de una fogata se coló por entre la piel lisa de sus parpados y el pitido molesto de un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable le hizo abrirlos con pesadumbre e inquietud.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontró era la persona que menos desearía ver, ni en esta vida ni en cualquier otra.-"Maldición"-. Masculló su mente y su ceño se contrajo magistralmente intentando contener el dolor de su alma y la rabia de su corazón corrompido. Y es que ya estaba cansada, no… más bien, hastiada de los juegos tontos del destino que parecía manipular todo con un estúpido calculo milimétrico y un irónico sentido de la casualidad. Mira que encontrarse con "ella". Por qué por una vez no podía ser una simple espectadora de los hechos… Nooo, ella siempre estaba en el medio, como un estorbo molesto, como la piedrecilla en el pie, como la pajita en el ojo… Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, mira que competir con ella… su rival… ¡No!, nunca fue su rival porque desde siempre InuYasha la amó a ella, a la otra, desde siempre… y tanto fue su amor que pidió un deseo a la perla para volver al pasado y reencontrarse con su amada… y la olvidaron a ella, y eso era lo que más le dolía, podría sonar egoísta y cruel, pero por una vez el rencor de su corazón dolido fue tan grande que logró dominar toda su nobleza, quería odiar… quería odiarlos… quería odiarlo… Y… es cierto, sí el deseo de InuYasha había sido reencontrarse con Kikyô (y no dudaba que lo fuera) ¿qué diablos hacía ella en medio del embrollo?... No lograba concebir nada y en su mente solo vagaba la idea de que a pesar de que ella había muerto para salvarlo, él había escogido a la otra, a la que ahora se le acercaba y le hablaba con inusitada calma, con aquella molesta e irritante voz perfecta y melodiosa, con…

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

XXXXX

Corrió tanto como pudo exigirse, hasta el punto de sentir los tendones y músculos agarrotados. Pero, a medida que salía del bosque y se abría paso entre los matorrales y arbustos típicos de la zona, reconoció el lugar al instante… el camino que lo llevaría hasta Kagome, no era sino el mismo que lo llevaba hasta Kikyô…

.-La aldea…-. Susurró, con una voz escalofriantemente ronca. Arrugó el ceño y sus colmillos resplandecieron como la luna plateada que se alzaba en lo alto de aquella fría noche…

XXXX

_.-"Claro, estoy excelente, me haz quitado todo lo que amaba, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien…"-._ Eso quiso decir, pero en realidad no sería justo culparla a ella. Después de todo, la miko que tenía en frente parecía bien ajena al asunto de la perla y del deseo de InuYasha… Hum, eso también era sospechoso… porqué InuYasha no habló con ella cuando estuvieron juntos, ni siquiera hizo el menor intento de acercarse y… y entonces recordó: Sus escapadas… sus salidas ocultas… Pero entonces, aquella confrontación que había tenido con Kikyô por la perla ¿Había sido falsa?... Nooo, lo sabía perfectamente, no había nada de falso en sus palabras, todo había sido real…demasiado real… entonces… ¿qué sucedía…? Y… ¿Por qué, entonces, había aparecido Magatsuhi…? Ahhh! no entendía nada… (¬¬ ni yo XD)

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Volvió a preguntar la mujer y esta vez Kagome alzó el rostro por sorpresa al verse arrancada de sus cavilaciones. Hubo un nuevo instante de silencio. Kagome no quería hablar, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, por muy sonso e inmaduro que sonora se sentía tan celosa y herida que sólo verle la cara le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Pero tampoco podía culparla, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sí esta mujer le había salvado la vida… igual que ella, cincuenta años en el futuro… que irónica es la vida pensó con sorna. Una sonrisa lacónica se dibujo en sus labios resecos por la fiebre pasajera y al fin respondió ronco y lejano, como si esa voz un fuera de ella…

.-Sí… estoy bien… gracias… Kikyô…-. Musitó, arrastrando las palabras, sobre todo la última. Un nombre que siempre le había costado pronunciar en cualquier circunstancia, pero que ahora se le hacía más difícil.

La poderosa sacerdotisa custodia le sonrió con la quietud y la pasibilidad irritante de su lejanía. ¿O es que sólo ella veía eso?... Era tanto su rencor hacía esta mujer, era tanto su odio que la hacía ver cosas donde no las había, buscar defectos que no existían… detestaba que fuera tan perfecta, tan… tan…

Un alboroto en el exterior le hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos. Agudizó más el oído para comprender lo que sucedía… pero nada la preparó para…

.-¡¡No te acerques!!... ¡¡Aléjate hanyou, no eres bienvenido!!-. Al escuchar esa pequeña palabra: "hanyou", Kagome palideció… a qué venía… ¿era él?... ¿vendría por Kikyô?... ¿Ahora le explicarían lo que sucedía…? Y ella era el estorbo… ¡No! Gritó su corazón y se estremeció ante el preludio de un dolor que no se vería capaz de soportar… No, no lo quería… necesitaba huir… no quería verlo…

.-¡¡ Miko-sama!!...-. Gritó un anciano y Kagome miró a Kikyô despavorida. La vio sonreír casi triunfante y sintió que toda su férrea voluntad se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Ella lo sabía… sabía que él vendría… Todo estaba preparado…

.-Ya está aquí…-. Susurró la miko ante la mirada angustiada de Kagome, y aquella frase solo le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas… él venía por Kikyô y… ella ¿lo sabía?... La sacerdotisa se puso de pie en tanto tomaba el arco que estaba a un lado de la choza. Se giro sin un gesto para la joven y salió a enfrentar al hanyou…

Kagome se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar porque no se sentía capaz de moverse del tatami. Escuchó como los pasos de Kikyô se alejaban y como la figura de la mujer se perdía por la esterilla de la puerta… Después, todo el alboroto pareció silenciarse… Y entonces, lo escuchó…

.-Déjame verla…-.Y ahí estaba él con aquella voz ronca y exigente, sin palabras de por medio más que aquella orden concisa e irrefutable. Aquel timbre arrogante que le hacía palpitar el corazón y que extrañaba en demasía. Era él y se sentía tan tonta por sentirse derretir… Pero a pesar de toda la encandilación que su amor había provocado, pudo distinguir la exigencia de su voz, el tono duro que no admitía negativas… Ese no era InuYasha… el InuYasha del futuro se abría puesto nervioso… El InuYasha de antes jamás le hubiera hablado así a "ella", su persona amada… en cambio, ahora… su voz… parecía tan… lejana… distante… que…

.-Me imaginaba que vendrías… hanyou…-. Susurró la sacerdotisa y Kagome se estremeció por la frialdad de su conversación… parecían tan distantes… como… dos desconocidos... ¿no se amaban?... ¿no había un deseo de por medio?...

InuYasha no respondió a aquella afirmativa predicción. Sólo se limitó a mirarla fijamente, a ella, la que tenía en frente… la que él creía había sido su persona amada… su ser más preciado… Pero no, era extraño… era extraño no sentir acelerado su corazón, era extraño no sentir aquella inquietud que parecía cegarlo cada vez que la veía… era extraño que ella ya no le provocara nada… y entonces, lo descubrió… Su alma pareció desvelarse de un profundo sueño que le impedía comprender más allá de la razón… porque su corazón había estado cegado creyendo amar a alguien… cuando en realidad todo había sido vulnerabilidad, el deseo de sentirse amado por otro… más, no el verdadero sentimiento… porque el amor no necesita equivalentes más que el amor del otro… eso es amor, y el amor es confianza, es aprender, necesitar de alguien hasta el punto de que te es indispensable, hasta el punto de depender de "ella" para ser feliz… y "esa" persona idónea… esa, era Kagome, su amor verdadero… Su mente se volvió a llenar de imágenes melancólicas: sus recuerdos con Kikyô comparados con lo que había compartido con Kagome no tenían comparación… y el había estado tan ciego, intentando cumplir una promesa infundada en algo que jamás existió… porque su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para perdurar… a su amor le faltó confianza, tiempo, devoción… y con Kagome el había descubierto todo eso y mucho más, ella le había enseñado a perdonar, a escuchar, a tolerar, a llorar… y amar… y él la amaba a ella, con toda el alma, como jamás pensó que se pudiera amar a alguien… porque su encuentro no había sido casual, su encuentro había sido predestinado… ellos, cada uno, había vivido por su cuenta, penurias, alegrías… esperando encontrarse… ellos habían nacido para estar juntos… desde el primer momento… ella…

.-Quiero verla…-. Pidió esta vez conteniendo sus impulsos e intentando sonar más conciliatorio. Kikyô lo miró burlesca y él comprendió que todo aquello debería parecerle gracioso a ella… un hanyou enamorado de una humana…

Los aldeanos se mantuvieron expectantes en sus posiciones, atentos a la confrontación y a cualquier movimiento del hanyou que había alterado a su pacifica aldea, aunque no dudaban del poder de la sacerdotisa custodia, aún así, se sentían temerosos, la mirada escalofriante del mitad-bestia era para amedrentar a cualquiera…

Su arco se encontraba tenso en su mano, y aunque su pose era relajada, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento del mitad-demonio que pudiera significar un posible ataque. Pero el parecía angustiado, frustrado e impaciente. Lo vio arrugar el ceño y sus ojos dorados brillaron tan fulgurantes en la oscuridad que eso la descolocó, aquella mirada era tan intimidante con pura… su aura no era demoníaca, sino pacifica, y se expandía en ondas de fuego alrededor de su ser… Comprendió…

.-Ella esta adentro…-. Musitó mientras destensaba el arma, sabiendo de antemano que no había ningún peligro. –Acaba de despertar… Pasa, por favor…-. Concluyó ante la mirada frustrada de los habitantes de la aldea.

Escuchó alguna que otra exclamación a la que no le dio importancia, ya que los latidos de su corazón se hicieron estridentes a medida que seguía los pasos de Kikyô hasta la cabaña del templo. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, Su aroma a cerezos era tan intenso que le era imposible obviarlo y obviar el lugar de donde provenía. A medida que se acercaban su corazón se aceleró aún más, hasta el punto de costarle respirar. Y es que este encuentro era tan importante… por Kami! Ella estaba viva, no la había perdido… y ella… lo recordaba…

_.-No sirve de nada que lo niegues… yo mismo la vi caer… si hubieras visto su cara de dolor al recordarlo todo…-._

Sí ella lo recordaba, todo sería más fácil… podrían comenzar una nueva vida…juntos… vivirían en un bosque alejado de todos y de todo solo para amarse… sí… podrían comenzar de nuevo… sólo tenía que hablar… confesar sus sentimientos, y quería hacerlo ya, gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, que la quería suya… su mujer… porque la perla les había concedido el deseo de reencontrarse… de estar juntos…

Cuando se abrió la esterilla comprimió la sábana de lino entre sus manos sudorosas. Alzó la vista y lo vio entrar... a él… Ahogo un gemido de pura impresión al verlo ahí… tan imponente, tan sublime… era InuYasha… su InuYasha…. Y su alma se mezclaba con sentimientos de dolor y alegría, tenía ganas de reír y luego llorar, quería golpearlo y luego besarlo hasta el cansancio… Pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse… y él… que no apartaba la mirada… Agachó la vista con vergüenza mientras intentaba refrenar sus emociones alteradas… todo por él… pensó con rabia mientras se mordía el labio… -_"debería odiarlo, deberías odiarlo"-. _Le repetía una y otra vez su parte razonable, pero su corazón era más fuerte, más predominante… y estaba herido, sí, porque su persona amada la había traicionado… en su lecho de muerte… él había pedido por Kikyô, porque no había otra respuesta, ¿no?, todo encajaba…

Lo sintió avanzar titubeante y luego lo escuchó suspirar aliviado. Alzó la vista esperando encontrarse con su rostro arrogante… pero lo que vio… le sorprendió….

Sus ojos eran brillantes, casi aguados… como si contuviera un llanto. Lo vio dejarse caer sobre su rodillas con un cansancio inusitado, como si no se pudiera sostener… y entonces observó como una de sus manos se alzaba temblorosa y le acariciaba la mejilla con devoción… su boca intentaba formular una frase que se volvía silenciosa antes de llegar a sus labios. Se miraron fijos unos segundos antes de sentirse prácticamente arrastrada contra su duro pecho, lo sintió rodearla con fuerza casi lastimera y una actitud que rayaba en lo posesivo. Su rostro buscó su cuello y lo sintió aspirar profundo refugiado en sus cabellos. Entonces lo sintió temblar y abrazarla con más fuerza que casi no la deja respirar y aún así le correspondió… Entrecruzo sus manos delgadas por su espalda varonil y se apoyó en él dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento que había guardado durante años para él… su amado hanyou. Sintió las garras desenredar sus cabellos y buscar los rizos tercos que ella detestaba. Luego, sus manos gruesas bajaron por su cuerpo, cerciorándose de algo que ella aún no comprendía…

.-Te he extrañado tanto… creí perderte…-. Dijo él con voz apasionada y entonces Kagome despertó de su embelesamiento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo por Kami?... no debía corresponderle, él ya había elegido y no había sido precisamente a ella, ¿Por qué venía aquí, ahora, fingiendo un amor que no había sentido jamás?... ¿era compasión? ¿Lastima por ella?… su dolor la cegó y le hizo actuar como nunca antes… Intentó decirle que la soltara, pero le faltaba el aire ante aquel abrazo férreo. Fue, entonces, cuando puso sus manos pequeñas en su pecho y lo empujó con una furia de la que ella misma se sorprendió al instante que las palabras salían hastiadas de su boca, con dolor…

.-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! ¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!-. Gritó y el llanto salió expulsado de sus orbes castañas. InuYasha tardó en recuperarse ante aquella actitud… ¿repelente?... No, algo aquí estaba mal…

.- ¿Qué… sucede…?-. Preguntó conciliatorio, intentando contener su frustración por no poder tocarla. La miró sin comprender más preocupado por su estado que por sus palabras alteradas, se le veía tan pálida y dolida que el rencor reflejado en sus ojos castaños parecía reclamarle… ¿odiarlo?

.-No es necesario que finjas…-. Musitó Kagome mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, intentando protegerse de algo invisible. InuYasha la miró turbado, sintiéndose verdaderamente impotente, no sabía lo que sucedía… su reencuentro debería haber sido diferente… ¿Por qué ella parecía culparlo con la mirada?...

.-No se a que te refieres…-. Murmuró esta vez ronco y gutural. Pero buscando una respuesta sin omisiones.

.-Ya basta InuYasha…No mien…

.-Te digo que no sé de que hablas… dime que te pasa y entenderé… Sé que recuerdas… ¿Qué te hizo Magatsuhi… estas bien?-. Interrumpió él en preguntas desbordadas de preocupación casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se sentí angustiado, temeroso y frustrado. Había pasado las últimas horas atormentado, la había creído muerta, por Kami!... Lo único que quería era abrazarla y no soltarla jamás y ella no se dejaba… era más de lo que él podría soportar…

.-No sigas InuYasha… por favor… Yo sé que tú y Kikyô quieren estar solos… no es necesario que…

.- ¿De que hablas?-. Preguntó él mientras arrugaba el ceño. Pero ella pareció no escucharlo y continúo.

Yo entiendo… que la perla… que la perla… ustedes deben estar juntos y yo… desparecer… debo… yo debo… -. Murmuró intentando formular una frase mientras se ahogaba en sollozos. _–"ten dignidad, Kagome"-. _Se repetía una y otra vez para infundarse valor_._

InuYasha pareció comprender poco a poco lo que se gestaba en la mente ingenua de Kagome. Ella había malinterpretado la situación en un giro de 180 grados, y entonces, aquella simple palabra nació innata de sus labios:

.-Tonta…-. Musitó él, ronco y escalofriante. Lo sintió acercarse hasta ella tan cerca que podía sentirlo respirar en su frente, pero no se atrevió a subir la mirada. Entonces lo sintió tomar su barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo. Vio entonces como una sonrisa demasiado sensual se dibujaba en sus labios y repetía:

-Tonta… mi dulce y tonta… Kagome…-.

A ella la frase no le pareció graciosa. Iba a reclamárselo cuando escuchó el ruido de la esterilla alzarse y ver entrar a Kikyô. Después todo fue un jaleo vertiginoso y cuando se vio en brazos de InuYasha, comprendió que él la había sacado del tatami y la rodeaba con su abrazo. Miró asustada a Kikyô intentando liberarse, pero la fuerza de InuYasha era tan férrea que sus brazos no se movieron ni un solo milímetro. Lo miró pasmada, sin comprender… ¿pero si él… pero… y Kikyô?...

.-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Kikyo, pero ahora yo cuidaré de ella…-. Murmuró mientras avanzaba y pasaba por su lado sin inmutarse.

.-Sí quieres, Kagome… puedes quedarte aquí…-. Musitó la sacerdotisa, mirando desafiante a InuYasha, pero dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la joven. Kagome casi saltó para aceptar pero InuYasha silenció cualquier opinión de golpe.

.-No es necesario… ella es mi mujer… se queda conmigo…-. Contestó sentencioso. Kagome se sintió mareada... ¿su mujer?... ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Lo sintió aferrarla con más fuerza y cobijarla entre sus brazos como si fuera un preciado tesoro mientras daba un gran saltó y se alejaban sin una mirada, sin más palabras de aquel lugar…

.-Sabía que vendrías…-. Musitó la poderosa sacerdotisa que miró el lugar vacío y sonrió.

XXXXX

Cuando volvió a la conciencia estaban en el interior del bosque. Adentrándose en él con tanta rapidez que apenas podía sostenerse… fue cuando divisó, a lo lejos, una pequeña cabaña. Percibió como su velocidad sobrenatural se refrenaba poco a poco hasta detenerse al frente de la cabaña y entrar con ella en brazos, en un silencio sepulcral que se había mantenido desde que partieran.

A penas sus pies tocaron el suelo, fue como si despertara de un encanto. Quería escapar de él… tenía miedo, estaba confundida y su corazón estaba roto… Pasó por su lado en busca de su escape desesperado, pero sintió como el jalaba su muñeca y la detenía en el acto.

.-Déjame ir- Masculló Kagome sin dar tregua en sus palabras. Tan fría como nunca. Pero InuYasha no se amedrentó, ni mucho menos debilitó el agarre.

.-No lo haré…-.

.-InuYasha…no sigas con esto… por favor… no te basta con haberme dañado ya lo suficiente…-. Murmuró en un sollozo. Mientras intentaba liberarse, sabiendo de antemano que fracasaría… -Por favor…-.Rogó. Él no la escuchó pero arrugó el ceño angustiado, cansado de su indiferencia…

.- Estás equivocada… La perla… yo pedí por ti… porque te amo… te amo Kagome…-. Dijo al fin, sintiendo el alivio de poder expresarle sus sentimientos y hacerla comprender la verdad. Pero ella no hizo nada, lo miró en silencio, impasible como si sus palabras no fueran importantes…

.-Que gracioso… amor… una palabra que debería llenarme de felicidad…-. Dijo mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro y le devolvía una mirada vacía, tan vacía, que InuYasha se sintió miserable.- Pero que ahora solo me causa dolor…-.

.- ¿Qué dices…?-. Musitó él en un murmullo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y nauseas por su frialdad, mientras un vacío se abría bajo sus pies. Arrugó el ceño y su puño libre se presionó hasta blanquear los nudillos.

.-Lo que escuchaste InuYasha… yo ya no quiero tu amor… yo no quiero nada tuyo… sólo que me dejes en paz…-. Musitó ella y sintió que el enlace se hacía tan fuerte en su muñeca hasta dolerle… -Vete con Kikyo… con la mujer que amas…-.Concluyó y sintió las espinas de sus propias palabras clavarse en su alma.

.- ¡Te equivocas! Te amo a ti… yo… sé que cuando lo descubrí era demasiado tarde… por eso la perla me concedió el deseo de reencontrarme contigo… Kagome…-. Masculló desesperado, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, sintiendo como a poco el asunto se le escapaba de las manos. No podía perderla, no por esto, no así…. La jaló con fuerza intentando abrazarla pero ella lo esquivó, liberándose al fin… alejándose unos cuantos pasos… como si el estar cerca de él fuera molesto… -Kagome…-. Susurró intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero ella lo freno con sus palabras…

.- ¡No te me acerques! Que no lo ves… te detesto…-. Murmuró resentida y fuera de sí mientras avanzaba hasta la esterilla de la salida. El se quedó pasmado unos segundos atragantado por el vacío que aquello le produjo. Pero se recuperó tan rápido que el dolor que le provocaron sus palabras le hizo perder la paciencia hasta transformarse en furia y frustración. Su desesperación tenía un límite…

.- ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¡No te perderé de nuevo!-. Exclamó mientras con ira ciega la frenó por la cintura antes de que ella pudiera salir y en un ademán inesperado la empujó contra la pared más cercana a la puerta y la obligó a estrellarse dolorosamente contra ella. Cualquier palabra de reclamo murió en los labios de Kagome al sentir los labios de él presionarse salvajes sobre los suyos…

.- Te amo…-. Murmuró de nuevo entre sus labios, los que besaba con frenesí y anhelo. Kagome esquivó sus besos y esta vez los labios de él chocaron en su mejilla…

.-Yo no… mi corazón ya no te pertenece InuYasha… Ahora soy libre de escoger a quien quiera… a alguien que me ame de verdad…-. Susurró cruelmente y sin pensar, con una frialdad guiada por su corazón corrompido… y él se detuvo al instante. La miró con el ceño contraído y la furia frustrada en sus pupilas llameantes que se volvieron oscuras en un sentimiento nuevo que Kagome desconocía…

.- ¡Eres mía!... ¡mía!-. Masculló fuera de sí, el dolor de sentirse repudiado lo cegó por minutos. Sus garras resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la noche al instante que el ruido de la yukata al rasgarse alertó a Kagome. Lo miró pálida intentado cubrirse de su desnudez pero él aparto sus brazos. La empujó con brutalidad sobre unas pieles que habían en el lugar y luego se posó sobre ella arrastrando sus colmillos por su cuello… - mía… toda mía… mi Kagome…-. Murmuró desquiciado por el dolor de sentirse despreciado, mientras saboreaba la piel dulce de ella, llenándose del sabor que amaba en demasía… Kagome intentó apartarse nuevamente, desesperada y temerosa. Pero las manos del hanyou la aferraron por fuerza de las muñecas, una a cada lado de la cabeza al tiempo que sus labios acariciaban un pezón hasta metérselo en la boca…

.-Inu… Yasha…-. Susurró ida por el placer de aquella caricia, ya sin fuerzas para apartarlo, Pero manteniendo su actitud impávida.

.-Me vas a volver loco…-. Murmuró ronco en una frase delirante que era más para sí que para ella…. – ¿Qué quieres de mí…? te lo daré todo…-. Se respondió en un monólogo angustiado mientras que su lengua succionaba un pezón, intentando controlar su pasión salvaje. Su mano se posó en el otro seno propiciándole caricias, procurando no dañar su delicada piel.

Ya no podía hablar, se rindió a sus caricias…

Lo sintió bajar y recorrer con su lengua y dientes, las costillas, el vientre plano y el vientre bajo. Lo escuchaba susurrar palabras de amor, de perdón, de rabia y gemidos entrecortados. Sus manos acariciaron sus senos, masajeándolos, aprensándolos en sus palmas calientes. Ni siquiera se preocupó en reprimir el jadeo y el estertor pasional que aquello le provocó…

.-Inu…Yasha…-. Gimió mientras se estremecía por sus caricias y entonces, él pareció descontrolarse. Escuchó como lanzaba un gruñido placentero y sus manos bajaron hasta posicionarse en cada uno de sus muslos y abrirlos sin piedad. Lo vio hundir su cabeza entre ellos con tanta rapidez que cualquier pensamiento de temor e indiferencia fue sustituido por la increíble ola de placer que le provocó sentir la lengua de él hurgar en su intimidad. Tampoco fue consciente de que sus manos se posaron en su cabeza, entre sus orejas, instándolo a bajar desesperada, agitando sus caderas al compás de sus caricias, desinhibida y exigente, y él accediendo al instante, succionando con más ardor, acariciando su punto sensible hasta hacerla enloquecer… Poco a poco el mundo que la rodeaba desapareció, y el calor se arrastró como lava ardiente en sus partes sensibles…Su mente y su vientre, estallaron en una mezcla de calor electrizante y luces multicolores. Sollozó y tembló con los parpados cerrados volviendo poco a poco a la realidad, sintiéndose en completa paz con su cuerpo y espíritu…

Cuando abrió los ojos él ya estaba sobre ella y la miraba con tanta adoración que ella por un instante creyó que… No alcanzó a pensar demasiado, sintió sus labios cálidos unirse a los de ella con voracidad, provocando el choque ruidoso de sus lenguas al unirse y el sabor de sus salivas y su humedad mezclarse en sus bocas con erotismo. Esta vez le respondió… El ardor, la rabia y el amor contenido durante tanto tiempo parecieron liberarse por fin, dando rienda suelta a su pasión desmedida. Notó que el permanecía intacto, con su ropa en su lugar y el pelo un poco desordenado, y se dijo que aquello no sería por mucho tiempo…

Sus pequeñas manos se colaron descaradas por su Haori hasta hacer contacto con la piel varonil que siempre había ansiado tocar. Las arrastró con posesividad sobre su espalda y luego por su pecho, lo sintió estremecerse y respirar profundo y asumió que sus pasos eran los correctos. Con la curiosidad de una chiquilla acarició los lugares que sólo había visto en folletos en su época escolar y sin más, sus dedos traviesos tocaron sus pequeños pezones varoniles, al hacerlo, lo sintió ahogar un gemido y ella feliz repitió la caricia, pero esta vez, el se empujo contra ella y por primera vez fue consciente de la dureza que se resguarda bajo sus pantalones… InuYasha se detuvo al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de ella y entonces la vio sonreír, y esta no era una sonrisa dulce, esta era una sonrisa pasional… única en ella pero que lo excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba… Vio pasmado como aquella pequeña y pálida mano femenina descendía por su cuerpo, por su torso musculoso y luego continuar su descenso hasta detenerse en la cinturilla del hakama…No supo cuando tiempo estuvo sin respirar y solo cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Kagome rodear toda su virilidad y acariciarla de extremo a extremo fue que se sintió gruñir profundamente, casi como una bestia. Notó que ella detenía la caricia con temor y eso le dio a él el tiempo suficiente para liberarse en segundos de la ropa que parecía sofocarlo… Sentía que iba a explotar si no la tenía ahora… su Kagome… su amada mujer…

Vio que ella lo miraba asustada y temerosa. Captó como la mirada castaña lo recorría de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en un lugar que sabría le causaría un sobresalto. Vio como ella se mordía el labio e instintivamente el se saboreó…

_.-…Mi corazón ya no te pertenece InuYasha… Ahora soy libre de escoger a quien quiera… a alguien que me ame de verdad…-._

Aquellas palabras ingresaron en su mente tan repentinamente que le hicieron estrellarse de golpe con la realidad, y desenfocarse de sus actos… sentirse odiado por ella no era algo que podría soportar, pero imaginársela con otro… con todos quienes la había amado en pasado y futuro, le hicieron cegarse y perder el dominio de su razón… Su mente enardecida por los celos confabuló imágenes que no era capaz de tolerar, y fue entonces, que guiado por sus instintos más bajos, con los que su parte más salvaje la añoraba como suya, su hembra… se posicionó sobre ella sin aviso, y se enterró en su cavidad ante la primera descarga que lo obligaba a acoplarse.

.-Yo te amo de verdad… te amo…-. Susurró perdido en su placer mientras se empujaba hasta el fondo de aquella húmeda cavidad que parecía estrujarlo hasta enloquecer y cuando sintió que traspasaba una barrera y el cuerpo de Kagome tensarse con dolor, creyó que moría…

Perdón… oh… perdón…-. Susurró inquieto y quiso retirarse, pero Kagome sin palabras lo rodeó con sus piernas en una prisión de la que no se vería capaz de escapar. Se hundió de nuevo en ella apreciando la exquisita estrechez de ella que lo envolvía como un guante de seda y ya no fue conciente de nada… No supo cuantas veces la embistió, tampoco midió su fuerza, y sabía que no estaba teniendo piedad ni mucho menos estaba siendo cuidadoso. Su boca solo pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez al instante en que la besaba con torpeza y pasión desbordada. Pronto culminaría, su instinto más bajo se lo decía, y fue este quien lo guió a enterrar sus colmillos en la hendidura de su cuello al instante que una esencia terriblemente caliente mojaba su sexo palpitante hasta hacerlo explotar y gemir con brutalidad. Sentía los espasmos de Kagome apresar a su miembro exquisitamente y extraer toda su semilla en la sensación más desbordante, agónica y maravillosa que había sentido en toda su vida…

_**Continuará…**_

**XXXXX**

**N/A:** Ahhhhh!!, 12 páginas en word de puro, puro amor… (y calor) XD. Weno! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, super, extra largo en celebración al penultimo capi de inu… Seee!! Porque Inu llega a su fin después de 12 años desde su primera edición en maga desde 1996. Y nada mejor que celebrarlo con un buen Lemon! Espero de todo corazón que este capi les haya encantado como a mí, me esmeré mucho en hacerlo XD. Y en cuando a los episodios que le quedan, debo decirle que solo le quedan a este fic son 4, no es que los tenga listo, pero ustedes saben ;)… todo está en la mente…

El titulo de este capi es en honor al capi numero 557 del manga de Inu, con el mismo nombre XD! Es el penúltimo capi e Inu llega a su fin TT . En los países latinos lo más probable es que la última traducción en español esté entre miércoles o jueves, en Japón creo que el miércoles en la mañana… Ahhh!! Espero que sea un buen final… Hagamos una cadena para que así sea… deséenlo tanto como yo: INUXKAG for ever…!! No! Al final abierto de Ranma ½! Queremos un final cerrado! Con un beso!! Y mucho, mucho amor!! ¿Cierto?... ¬¬ ¿Es mucho pedir Rumiko-sensei?

**Otro tema:** Weno! Muchas en sus review me comentaron que no podían seguir el manga por varias razones. Bien, si quieren leer los últimos capis del manga contáctense conmigo que yo se los puedo enviar XD, en mi profile está mi correo. La espero XD!

Gracias por leer y acompañarme a lo largo de esta, mi primera historia publicada de Inu… espero que sean muchas más XD!

**Y, ahora si, gracias a:**

**La Avia** (leí tu oneshort _**"Uno"**_ me encantó!!, te lo digo aquí porque tengo mala memoria con los rws XD) , **Lis-Sama, **

.


	18. Chapter 18

XXXXX

**XXXXX**

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 18: "El reencuentro de dos Almas"**

**XXXXX**

_**Resumen:**_

.-Yo te amo de verdad… te amo…-. Susurró perdido en su placer mientras se empujaba hasta el fondo de aquella húmeda cavidad que parecía estrujarlo hasta enloquecer y cuando sintió que traspasaba una barrera y el cuerpo de Kagome tensarse con dolor, creyó que moría…

Perdón… oh… perdón…-. Susurró inquieto y quiso retirarse, pero Kagome sin palabras lo rodeó con sus piernas en una prisión de la que no se vería capaz de escapar. Se hundió de nuevo en ella apreciando la exquisita estrechez de ella que lo envolvía como un guante de seda y ya no fue conciente de nada… No supo cuantas veces la embistió, tampoco midió su fuerza, y sabía que no estaba teniendo piedad ni mucho menos estaba siendo cuidadoso. Su boca solo pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez al instante en que la besaba con torpeza y pasión desbordada. Pronto culminaría, su instinto más bajo se lo decía, y fue este quien lo guió a enterrar sus colmillos en la hendidura de su cuello al instante que una esencia terriblemente caliente mojaba su sexo palpitante hasta hacerlo explotar y gemir con brutalidad. Sentía los espasmos de Kagome apresar a su miembro exquisitamente y extraer toda su semilla en la sensación más desbordante, agónica y maravillosa que había sentido en toda su vida…

**XXXXX**

_**Continuación:**_

No hubieron palabras de por medio, no fueron necesarias; Eso es lo que Kagome quería cree. Pero, ahora, que poco a poco sus respiraciones se acompasaban y el latir desbocado de ambos corazones retomaba su galope elegante, ahora, venían las dudas, las preguntas, las palabras y todo su cerebro parecía convulsionar en inquietud y sufrimiento… Lo sintió rodear su espalda en ese abrazo tan férreo que jamás distendió y ante el tacto de su palma cálida se tensó por completo. InuYasha notó su reacción y casi por temor a que ella volviera a escapar la abrazó aún más fuerte, casi de sobremanera.

.-Inu… Yasha…-. Susurró despacio y por alguna razón no se atrevió a corresponder a su abrazo. Estaba tan confundida que temía hacer algo que la hundiera de nuevo en la soledad… no quería sufrir más.

.-Yo te amo… no sé porque no quieres entender… que quieres que haga para compensar el daño que te he hecho… haré cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo…-. Murmuró desesperado mientras se erguía sobre ella y la miraba a los ojos con muda súplica, intentando transmitirle todo ese amor que sentía. Arrugó el ceño al ver que ella se negaba a mirarlo y no correspondía a su abrazo… hasta cuando seguiría con aquella frialdad… por Kami! Si acababa de poseerla, pensaba que las cosas se habían arreglado, a pesar de que ella jamás correspondió sus palabras y ese "te amo" quedaba flotando en el aire, él pensó… ¡Maldición!... -¡Mírame, maldita sea!-. Masculló enojado mientras sus garras aferraron su mentón hasta girarlo y encontrarse con sus ojos… y entonces la vio… Se estaba mordiendo el labio, y sus orbes castaños eran dos pozos de agua, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la frente sudorosa, la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, pero para él era la visión más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida… y esa visión, esa mujer, era suya, lo decían aquellas dos incisiones que poco a poco cicatrizaban en su cuello…

.-Baka… Baka… Baka…-. Repitió ella mientras se revolvía en su abrazo e esquivaba la mano acusadora que sostenía su barbilla. Lo golpeaba con sus puños en su pecho, claro que sabía que no le estaba haciendo el más mínimo daño, pero sentía más rabia consigo misma, porque le creía, era tan tonta, que le creía y lo amaba; y verlo así, suplicándole era más de lo que su alma quebrantada podría soportar pues en el fondo de su corazón había comprendido que él la amaba y ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarle todo… -Te amo…-. Le dijo en tanto rompía a llorar y se aferraba a él hundiendo su rostro en el cabello plateado. –Te amo, baka…-. Le repitió y el la aferró tan fuerte que pareció robarle el aire…

.-No llores… Por favor, Kagome… sabes que no soporto verte llorar… te amo…-.Concluyó y es que no sabía más que decir y esa palabra parecía encerrarlo todo.

.-Repítelo…-. Musitó acongojada.

.- ¿Él qué?...-.

.-Lo último…-. Susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo aún.

.-Sabes que no sopor…-.

.- ¡No!, eso no… me refiero a lo…-. Le dijo abrumada y caprichosa, pero el no la dejo terminar...

.-Te amo…-. Dijo sonriendo ya que le había estado tomando el pelo hace rato. Sentía el alma apaciguada en un descanso demasiado añorado… -"esto es la felicidad"… se dijo feliz.

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Quieres la perla…?-. Dijo una voz escalofriante y resonante dentro de aquella húmeda cueva… -¿Deseas a la miko que la posee…?

La respuesta no se dejó esperar y el hombre inmóvil por las quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo se retorció entre la mezcla de excitación y regocijo al imaginar a Kikyô entre sus brazos y la perla que tanto ansiaba teñida de maldad…

.-Sí…-. Susurró maquiavélico intentando por su único ojo encontrar al dueño de aquella voz que hablaba de su sueño tan añorado…

.-Entonces… únete a mí… y obtendrás lo que siempre has deseado…-.

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Qué haremos ahora… InuYasha?-. Musitó ella con voz queda abstrayéndolo de sus pensamientos de dicha y felicidad. Él la miro sin comprender no muy concentrado en sus palabras más bien sus ojos y su mente ahora estaban acaparando la mayor parte del cuerpo de Kagome que se dejaba entrever, sintiendo como poco a poco su sexo despertaba de nuevo…

.-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó ronco y apasionado. Removiéndose inquieto en lo que ellos habían adoptado como "lecho". Su vista dorada descendió descarada por el vientre plano y suave, y luego al húmedo refugio entre sus piernas, el aroma a sexo, almizcle y flores se hizo tan intenso en su nariz que tuvo que ahogar un gemido, la quería de nuevo, ansiaba otra unión, pero ella, al parecer no había notado su excitación, más bien, estaba bastante atenta a la espera de algo, una respuesta que no la había dejado muy conforme ya que su ceño estaba arrugado, sin embargo, él hace rato había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

.-Quiero hacerte el amor…-. Le dijo jadeante mientras se posicionaba sobre ella quien lo miraba pasmada y aturdida, sabiendo de antemano que la afirmación estaba tan fuera de lugar como lo estaba el mismo, se sentía un tanto avergonzado…¿qué pensaría ella?... estas actitudes le hacían recordar a Miroku y sentirse pervertido…

.-Espera…-. Le susurró sonrojada mientras se removía inquieta por sus besos y en su ingenuidad se rozó contra él provocando un leve estremecimiento que terminó con el gruñido mal ocultado por parte del hanyou. -¿A-ahora…?-. Musitó dudosa mirando los ojos de el que eran lava ardiente…

.-Feh!… ¿no quieres?...-. Masculló molesto. Esto era bastante incómodo a decir verdad, su carne ardía en su entrepierna hasta dolerle y es como si el calor húmedo del refugio femenino fuera demasiado tentador para su hombría que parecía atraída como un imán, el orgullo era lo único que le impedía rogarle… -Vamos…-. Susurró en su oreja, mordisqueándola de paso, no es que le interesara mucho su respuesta, de todas formas la poseería, pero esperaba su aprobación, saber si ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Le metió la mano entre las piernas sintiéndose demasiado extasiado para pensar con claridad y la acarició en su zona sensible al paso en que su otra mano le abría los muslos y el se colaba entre medio, simulando una embestida al borde de perder el control nuevamente…

.-Inu…Yasha…-. Susurró perdida por aquella íntima caricia y de nuevo toda sus réplicas se perdieron en el mar profundo de su pasión encendida. No hubieron más palabras de por medio, no de nuevo, no por el momento, se dijo a sí misma, porque a pesar de todo, sólo una duda había sido aclarada y eso era la única constancia que necesitaba para aceptarlo, para que su corazón corrompido le brindara la oportunidad que él tanto añoraba… Se entregó a él esta vez con toda la paz que su alma reflejaba, como siempre, como la Kagome del futuro, con ese amor sin reservas, sin desconfianzas y entonces cuando se hundió en ella lo escuchó suspirar con una nueva emoción que ella había reconocido como amor, su amor por ella, sólo ella…

.-Te amo…-. Le susurró en una de sus orejas aterciopeladas y las arremetidas de él se detuvieron de golpe, lo sintió aspirar profundo pero el aire jamás fue liberado y después, cayó pesado sobre ella aún si haber completado lo que hacían, abrazándola casi dolorosamente. Él tiritaba, pero no de frío. Lo sintió ahogar un sollozo y antes de siquiera suponer cualquier cosa el liquido caliente que se derramaba por el medio de sus pechos le confirmó la verdad. InuYasha lloraba… ¿por ella?... ¿por lo que había dicho?...

.-Inu…

No pudo terminar y lo que era su nombre terminó en un gemido angustiado presa del placer. Él se movió fuerte, por no decir, de forma salvaje. Kagome supuso que él se había recuperado y que ciertamente, no era el momento de hablar, pero el la sorprendió de nuevo mientras arremetía de nuevo en busca de la culminación de su clímax…

.-Comenzaremos de nuevo… prometo que te haré feliz…-. Le dijo mientras se empujaba por última vez y con tanta profundidad que Kagome juró que se partiría en dos. El orgasmo les llegó a ambos por igual. Mientras que los sollozos femeninos se confundían con los gruñidos bestiales del hanyou, quien liberaba toda su esencia en el campo fértil de su, ahora, mujer. Presionando sus nalgas para abrirla y hundirse más en ella, luchando por llegar más adentro, si es que eso era posible… Kagome se atrevió a observarlo justo en el instante en que lo vio llegar al clímax; ver sus ojos dorados cegados por el placer, sus músculos endurecidos al máximo, la boca apretada y las uñas afiladas rasgando las pieles mientras liberaba entre espasmos toda su esencia. Recorrió con su mirada castaña, llena de adoración las mejillas y las lágrimas secas, lagrimas que él había derramado por ella… Sin dudarlo sus pequeñas manos se alzaron por su rostro y limpio la ligera humedad que quedaba en él. Le sonrió con la misma ternura que él había añorado…

.- Yo también… quiero hacerte feliz…-. Le susurró mientras lo acercaba y lo besaba con dulzura e InuYasha comprendió que aquello era el perdón, la redención. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo besar. Dejando que esta vez los labios de ella lo embriagaran de la quietud y el aroma que apaciguaba sus sentidos… al fin, había encontrado la paz… el amor verdadero… su Kagome…

**XXXXX**

.-Pero que ha pasado aquí…-. Susurró la mujer presa de la sorpresa. Un asqueroso olor a carne descompuesta y quemada procedía de la cueva. A Kikyô no le quedó duda de lo que había sucedido... Onigumo había muerto quemado, no sabía como, pero el olor pestilente de la muerte era algo indudable, así como también eran los residuos asfixiantes de la energía maligna que permanecía en el lugar. Miró el recipiente que traía en sus manos, era la comida que ese día le llevaría al hombre que había yacido en esa cueva. No podía evitar sentir su corazón alterando en lo que ella asimilaba como un mal presentimiento…

.-Esto me da mala espina…-. Musitó mordiéndose el labio, olvidando por segundos a la mujer que la acompañaba…

.- ¿Qué sucede Miko-sama?...-. Preguntó la aldeana ligeramente preocupada e intentando prestar un poco de ayuda. La sacerdotisa sólo negó de forma pacifica.

.-No es nada… vamos… atenderé a tu hija…-.

**XXXXX**

La brisa matutina mecía con suavidad los árboles, los ruiseñores cantabas sus gorgores y los cálidos rayos del sol del alba se colaban por la esterilla jugando con los contrastes de los seres en el interior de la cabaña. La piel trigueña, las cejas gruesas, los colmillos sobresalientes, y su rostro, ahora pacífico eran un regalo añorado en su juventud futura. Se mordió el labio llegando a su mente los recuerdos de un futuro, que ahora era un pasado recién descubierto. Que bizarro sonaba todo. Recordar las anécdotas que habían vivido quinientos años en el futuro era bastante alocado. Y más estremecedor era sentir la tela del ahora sobre su piel desnuda y el dolor suave que aquejaba su intimidad le recordaba lo que habían estado haciendo toda la noche… Ese InuYasha, el que la había poseído, distaba bastante del que conoció en el futuro, este era más salvaje, más posesivo… más bestial… Sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz carmín al recordar la forma ruda en que la había poseído, los besos osados, las uñas que presionaban sus nalgas buscando entrar más en ella, las arremetidas profundas… Enrojeció más al sentir como él se revolvía abrazándola medio dormido y entonces, como si jamás hubiera estado durmiendo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron, intensos, profundos y angustiados…

.- ¿Inu… Yasha?-. Susurró sin comprender hasta que sus poderes espirituales despertaron de golpe, la energía demoníaca del demonio que más temía se volvió maligna e intensa… -Naraku…-. Murmuró con voz asustada mientras un estremecimiento en su corazón le hizo aferrar la sábana a su pecho…

.-Maldición…-.

**XXXXX**

¡¡Ataquen!!...-. Susurró un ser maquiavélico cubierto con una extraña piel de babuino. La horda de demonio no se hizo esperar al igual que la sacerdotisa que ya los esperaba con su arco sagrado tensado esperando el momento justo para disparar. La miko sonrió con frialdad cuando soltó la cuerda y las saetas salieron disparadas rompiendo el silencio en el ambiente. Las flechas se incrustaron con fatal precisión en varios de los yôkai, desintegrándolos en polvo y trozos de carne chamuscada.

Mientras su arco se tensaba preparado para un nuevo ataque, la miko notó con pavor que los demonios sólo eran una distracción. Comprendió todo cuando una sombra ágil paso rauda por su lado, casi como una corriente fría. No la vio, pero el aura negra de su maldad la hizo estremecerse por completo, miró a los aldeanos que lo luchaban con precarias armas intentando defenderse, incluso su hermana pequeña les estaba ayudando. Dirigió su vista estas ves a la pagoda donde la perla era custodiada por una barrera invisible de poder espiritual. No podía esperar mucho, estaba casi segura de que la barrera que había creado no sería capas de contenerlo, y como si el destino se burlara de ella, notó, angustiada y presa del pánico, que la barrera desaparecía en una explosión de gran magnitud que desintegró a los yôkai que segundos atrás atacaban la aldea. El viento de la explosión se detuvo al instante en que el humo dejaba entrever a un ser desconocido con piel de babuino y el brillo negro de la perla entre sus manos…

_.-Libérame… Deseas poder… entonces libérame…-._ Susurró una voz escalofriante que al parecer provenía de la perla, ahora, ennegrecida.

.-¡¡No!!-. Gritó la poderosa sacerdotisa y el viento se volvió caliente, lleno de voces, como ecos lejanos de un pasado y una luz cegadora se apoderó del lugar…

_**Continuará…**_

**XXXXX**

N/A: Olis amigas!! Gomen por este largo periodo de ausencia pero el tiempo se me está volviendo escaso. Lamento lo corto de este capi, me gustaría escribir mucho más, pero por el momento creo que aquello es imposible. Lamento de verdad que este fic se haya retrasado tanto. Y es que tengo un montón de ideas en la mente. TT, bueno, en fin, solo espero que lo sigan y de antemano agradezco su eterno apoyo. Volviendo al capi quiero decirles que aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar entre Inu y Kagome, a pesar de que se hayan unido, eso no significa que todo este dicho y eso lo aclararé en el próximo capi. Ahora solo quedan tres y es el fin, aunque estoy dudando con respecto a un epilogo…. Creo que haré uno XD! Bueno, en el camino se arregla la carga, así que hay se verá.

Muchas gracias por leer a todas, y muchas gracias a los review de:

Lis-Sama

La AviA

Kariko-12

Y todas las que se han hido agregando XD.

Besos y cuídense un mucho XD!

**Atte Dearest-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**XXXXX**

**LO MÁS PRECIADO**

**Dearest-chan**

**Capitulo 19: Recuerdos Perdidos.**

**XXXXX**

**Resumen:**

_.-Libérame… Deseas poder… entonces libérame…-._ Susurró una voz escalofriante que al parecer provenía de la perla, ahora, ennegrecida.

.-¡¡No!!-. Gritó la poderosa sacerdotisa y el viento se volvió caliente, lleno de voces, como ecos lejanos de un pasado y una luz cegadora se apoderó del lugar…

**XXXXX**

**Continuación:**

Notó como el cuerpo atlético de él se tensaba, el abrazo del que aún era presa se hizo potente, tanto que llegó a dolerle y juraría que lo sintió estremecer. Vio como aquellos ojos dorados la observaban con una angustia y un temor inusitado, a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto así…

.- ¿Inu…Yasha?-. Preguntó de nuevo, pero él no le respondió. Sólo la abrazó fuertemente y beso su frente.

.-Es Naraku… yo…-. Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero descubrió que tenía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía hablar. Tenía miedo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, en realidad no entendía nada, y eso lo fastidiaba, pero el miedo que lo asfixiaba no era hacia Naraku, no era por fastidio, era por Kagome… No podía enfrentarla contra él… no podía… si la perdía, si la perdí de nuevo… por Kami! No lo soportaría…

. -Eso ya lo sé… debemos ir…-. Asumió ella valientemente abstrayéndolo de sus miedos, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo más. Aún permanecían en su mente los recuerdos bizarros de su muerte, pero se negaba a pensar de una forma tan fúnebre. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez quería derrotar al ser que la había matado, por muy extraño que sonara…

.- ¡Estás loca!-. Le gritó él, fuera de sí mientras la cruel escena de la muerte de Kagome pasaba por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Su pensamiento, al parecer no fue privado, Kagome vio en el brillo ámbar el reflejo de su muerte, las marcas del dolor, su llanto oculto. No se habían dicho nada, no habían aclarado nada y las horas pasadas solo habían sido el acuerdo tácito y mudo de expresarse su amor, pero, a pesar de todo, no tenía dudas, ni miedo. Porque el amor que se reflejaba en los ojos del hanyou había sido lo único necesario para despertarla de su ceguera y brindarle su amor y su apoyo incondicional pasase lo que pasase, ocurriera lo que ocurriera; como antes, como siempre…

Le acarició la mejilla intentando transmitirle con el calor de su piel el valor, la confianza y la seguridad de la que él carecía en estos momentos…

.-Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien…-. Le dijo con voz suave pero firme.-Debemos ir y averiguar lo que ocurre, ni siquiera sabemos…

.-Iré yo solo, ya te lo dije… -. Interrumpió.-No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, aún no comprendo lo que ha ocurrido, sólo sé que la perla me concedió un deseo y yo no pienso arriesgar tu vida de nuevo...

.-Pero, InuYasha…-. Masculló en un tono elevado, era el inicio de una nueva discusión, unas que, graciosamente, había extrañado.

.-Pero nada, no irás y punto-. Le rebatió severo mientras buscaba su hakama entre el revoltijo de ropas.

Bien, verlo desnudo buscando su ropa con total autonomía y arrogancia; como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, había sido bastante inquietante y pertubardor, lo suficiente para dejarla sin habla ni mucho menos pensar con claridad, pero entre la bruma de su lujuria Kagome percibió el pinchazo de los celos, o más bien fue la excusa para detenerlo…

.-Es por Kikyo, cierto…-. Afirmó y al verlo detenerse en seco sintió el sabor agridulce de la victoria y el desasosiego a la espera de su respuesta… ¿quería ir sólo por Kikyo?... ella estaba allí, en la aldea ¿no?, ¿lo recordaba? Lo más probable es que no. La conversación que habían mantenido anteriormente parecía la de dos extraños, en ese momento estaba segura de que Kikyo no lo había reconocido. Sin embargo, la energía maligna de Naraku también estaba en aquella dirección… algo malo podría estar pasando… algo malo a Kikyo… Lo vio girarse y su mirada cargada de algo que no sabría definir la hizo estremecerse, se veía molesto, más que eso, fastidiado. Cuando lo vio caminar hasta ella con la misma seriedad se asustó, y se asustó aún más cuando sus garras tomaron su muñeca y la hicieron levantarse de golpe, exponiendo su propia desnudes.

.-¡¡Cómo puedes pensar eso?, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún dudas de mi amor!!-. Le gritó potente y contra todo pronóstico sintió sus labios cargados de pasión posarse en los suyos con doloroso ardor, aún así, le respondió. Pero el contacto fue lo suficientemente corto para concretarlo como ella quería, la soltó con suavidad, sin palabras y cuando alzó el rostro vio que él seguía molesto, sus músculos estaban tensos y esa parte de su anatomía estaba lo suficientemente erecta para dejar en claro su estado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

.-No es momento para reírse ¡maldición!-. Le dijo sonrojado por su "notorio" estado y perturbado por la exquisita desnudes de ella. El beso había sido para castigarla y término siendo un arma de doble filo para él, ahora él la deseaba y ella se burlaba porque no podía ocultarlo.

.- ¿Cómo quieres que te haga entender cuanto te amo?...-. Murmuró con voz cansada, alejándose de ella angustiado por ya no saber que hacer, qué decir para hacerla entender. Creía que las murallas de su dolor habían desparecido, pero ella seguía tan terca y reticente como antes, sinceramente se estaba hartando….-Todo lo hago para protegerte… Porqué no quieres entender…

.-Perdóname…-. Le dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a su abrazo y él le correspondía al instante. El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos encendió su pasión, pero se contuvieron.-Yo te creo, no necesitas hacer nada más… pero lo único que te pido es que me lleves contigo, no me dejes sola aquí, InuYasha…-. El se estremeció y la aferró con más fuerza.-Por favor…-. Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, tentándolo. Él se alejó como si sus labios quemaran.

.-Eres una caprichosa…-. Le dijo él con un acento tan infantil y de antaño que distendió el ambiente. Ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta él de nuevo sensualmente. Contoneo su cintura y sus pechos se agitaron graciosamente mientras se mordía el labio.

.-Si piensas convencerme seduciéndome, debo decirte que te falta mucho, mujer…-. Le dijo él mientras se acercaba hasta ella conteniendo la risa al ver la vergüenza de ella. La atrajo hasta sí en juego un que hace rato los había hecho olvidar sus temores. Le mordisqueó la oreja y luego le susurró…

.-No irás… y nada podrá convencerme…-. Murmuró con voz ronca.

**XXXXX**

La luz destellante se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, imágenes que parecían lejanas y borrosas se volvieron tan nítidas como los recuerdos que poco a poco armaban un rompecabezas en su mente, todo lo que hasta segundos le parecía normal se volvió extraño, miró el lugar aún percibiendo la punzada constante en su cráneo y entonces lo vio, entre la humareda y los escombros, lo vio… el ser que le había engañado en el pasado, el ser que la había matado cincuenta años después… él… estaba vivo ¿cómo era posible?...

.-Miren nada más… sí es Kikyo…-.

**XXXXX**

.-Te quedarás tras de mi siempre, me escuchaste…-. Ordenó, mientras saltaba a una rama de alerce y se daba otro impulso.

.-Esta bien…-. Murmuró, intentando parecer sumisa. Aunque la sonrisa no se le borraba de los labios, sabía que la manera de convencer al hanyou había sido la bastante osada para hacerle subir los colores al rostro…

.-Nada de actitudes temerarias…-. Dijo él abstrayéndola de sus pensamientos un tanto acalorados…

.-Sí, InuYasha…-. Contestó, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había dicho pero sospechaba que se refería a lo mismo que le había venido advirtiendo durante todo el camino.

.-Ni de provocaciones…

.-Hum…

.-Oye…-. Musitó él, bien bajito y con la voz increíblemente ronca…

.-Sí…-. Murmuró con desgano, esperando otra nueva orden. Estaba un poco molesta, a estas alturas no podría ni moverse del lugar cuando llegaran a la aldea y lo que ella menos quería era estar sin hacer nada…

.-Quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase… yo… te amo…

Ah por Kami! Eso si que la había sorprendido, no se lo había esperado para nada. El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos, segundos eternos para InuYasha, que se sentía en estos momentos, un idiota enamorado con la lengua demasiado suelta, a estas alturas si ella le pidiera que se tirara por un acantilado, lo haría con gusto, cosa que estaba fuera de toda razón y que era mejor que ella no supiera…

Luego de los segundos en que pensó en que InuYasha realmente la amaba, pudo encontrar las palabras apropiadas para corresponderle, esta vez, sin el sopor lujurioso del sexo, esta vez, era su alma la que hablaba…

.-Yo tambien InuYasha… siempre lo has sabido…

**XXXXX**

La voz de él tan asquerosamente tenebrosa la hizo estremecerse, pero lo ocultó bajo su rostro de impasibilidad. Lo miró con el arco tensándose peligrosamente y se preparó para un nuevo ataque, pero antes de siquiera soltar la zaeta, la voz de aquel que amaba se dejó escuchar...

.- ¡Naraku!-. Se escuchó, como un rugido estremecedor y la sombra roja saltó con agilidad entre los matorrales y arbustos, dejándose ver, claro que ella ya sabía quien era. Más, aún así, su alma enamorada se desilusionó al verlo salir con "ella", entonces, un recuerdo doloroso revoloteó en su mente…

_**Flash Back:**__ ".-Sí quieres, Kagome… puedes quedarte aquí…-. Musitó la sacerdotisa, mirando desafiante a InuYasha, pero dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la joven. Kagome casi saltó para aceptar pero InuYasha silenció cualquier opinión de golpe._

_.-No es necesario… ella es mi mujer… se queda conmigo…-. Contestó sentencioso. Kagome se sintió mareada... ¿su mujer?... ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Lo sintió aferrarla con más fuerza y cobijarla entre sus brazos como si fuera un preciado tesoro mientras daba un gran saltó y se alejaban sin una mirada, sin más palabras de aquel lugar…"_

Sí, claro que lo recordaba, él la había asumido como su mujer, la había escogido a ella, su propia reencarnación, pensarlo sonaba hasta bizarro, pero que más bizarro podía haber que esto, en este preciso encuentro, miró a InuYasha quien estaba a su lado derecho con Kagome tras de sí y tuvo la incomoda sensación de estar fuera de lugar…

.-Vaya, vaya… que agradable reunión... Pero lamento decirles que yo no soy Naraku…-. Al ver la mirada pasmada de todos, se decidió a continuar con la siniestra explicación…- Así es, este es sólo un contenedor para mí… Naraku desapareció en el momento en que lo poseí…

Y entonces InuYasha comprendió, era Magatsuhi… Abrió los ojos como platos. Pero como era eso posible sí el mismo lo había aniquilado con sus propias garras, nada tenía sentido…

.- Sorprendido, InuYasha… jajaja… Esperabas haberme derrotado con un simple ataque de tus garras, que estúpido…-.

El hanyou arrugó el ceño, siniestramente. No tenía a Tessaiga, no tenía nada con que luchar ni nada con que proteger a Kagome ¿cómo rayos lo destruirían?, miró de reojo a Kikyo quien continuaba con su arco tensado a la espera de cualquier movimiento por parte del enemigo, se sintió mal a verla ahí, luchando sola, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kagome aislada…

.-Mí querida Kagome… sabía que no morirías…-. Al escucharlo hablar así, Kagome palideció e InuYasha se estremeció. Como un acto innato ocultó aún más su pequeña figura tras de sí.

.-Así es… era imposible que murieras… con la perla de Shikon protegiéndote…-.

_**Flash Back:**__ ".-Tu muerte será rápida mujer… solo entréganos la perla y se acabará tu sufrimiento…-. Su ceño se contrajo y los miro asustada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, por más que su mente intentaba encontrar relación en los hechos… ¿ellos querían la perla?, pero sí ella no la tenía… se atrevió a hablar aún cuando sentía que no le salía la voz y sus cuerdas vocales se esforzaban por formular una respuesta…_

_.-Es-están equivocados… no sé de que hablan… están equivocados…-. Musitó con voz tímida. Estaba temerosa y confundida… y no sabía que hacer, sí salir corriendo o quedarse ahí a esperar su final… buscó con disimuló algo con que defenderse pero descubrió que no había nada que pudiera ser utilizado como un arma…_

_.-No mientas… sabemos que la tienes…-. Escuchó decir a uno y luego los vio lanzarse hacia ella… cerro los ojos esperando la estocada que de seguro la llevaría el otro mundo… pero ¿era tan malo…? quizás… esto era la mejor… cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor…"_

Todos aquellos recuerdos calaron en su mente como una estampida ruidosa. Entonces, aquellos demonios…

_.-Tú la tienes… tú la tienes…-._

Sintió las piernas flaquear al recordar la dolorosa muerte de su familia protegiéndola, pero ya ni siquiera sabía sí aquellas personas eran su verdadera familia, o la del futuro. Le punzaba la cabeza por tanto enredo, pero aquellas palabras… aquellos demonios habían dicho…

_.-Tú la tienes… tú la tienes…-._

.-Así es mujer… tú la tienes… La perla de Shikon esta en tu interior… En el momento en que tú reviviste… Y como si sus palabras fueran un conjuro diabólico, una punzada dolorosa se instaló en su pecho como un veneno que se expande poco a poco entonces un brillo violáceo que ya les era bastante familiar se apoderó del lugar, pero esta vez, aquel brillo no era de la perla, esta vez, aquella luz que hablaba de pureza provenía desde el interior mismo de Kagome…

No…-. Dijo InuYasha totalmente angustiado, las pupilas doradas casi saltando de sus orbitas al instante en que un sudor frío aparecía en su pálida frente…

Continuará…

**XXXXX**

**N/A: **Ay!! Sí lo sé, de seguro que me quieren asesinar, pero no pude hacer nada, mi cacharrito (es decir, mi PC) Falleció hace aproximadamente 4 semanas y me siento morir, tenia escrito hasta el capitulo 20 de esta historia y hasta el capitulo 4 de Sed de Venganza, y no hubo caso!! Lo perdí todo, así luego de copiar mi propia historia por ffiction por muy bizarro que suene, me decidí a continuarla en mi nuevo PC que tengo hace una semana XD!!. Al principio estaba muy desanimada por lo que no se venía nada a la mente, pero creo que al final salió esto… espero que les haya gustado, no es lo mejor, pero no creo que este tan mal ¿ne? ¡ne!...

Muchas gracias a todas las que se mantuvieron ahí, a la espera de este nuevo episodio y muchas gracias por los review de todas en el capi anterior, fueron los que me animaron a continuar en esta historia que ya daba por perdida…

Besos y cuidense mucho, mucho…

Bye.

Dearest-Chan


End file.
